Phantom Thieves
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: The boys are thieves that never get discovered when they steal. But what happens when they are in the same house as the PowerPuff Girls Z,the crime fighting superheroes?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEMASHITAA!POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

**I ONLY OWN BAT AND DAWN!**

**CROWN172 OWNS NEXA AND NAMAN!**

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phantom Thiefs<em>**

**Tokyo City**

**Saturday Night 9:43p.m.**

_There was Peace,Silence on this Saturday night of Tokyo City. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Even the villians of Tokyo City._

_There was sirens in the distance,_

police cars were driving around the city, surveying the areas and making sure  
>there is nothing out of place<p>

a few miles from where they are, a huge museum was locking down and on top of  
>the roof in the shadows; five figures wearing masks were blending with their<br>dark colored suits in their respectable color

They were waiting for the museum lights to turn off and have the guards fall  
>asleep during their job so they could go in and strike.<p>

After the place was locked down and the lights were turn off, they checked  
>through the window to see if the coast is clear and they went through the<br>secret passageway toward a very rare artifact needed for stealing.

They went through the passageway quietly like a mouse you can hear a pin drop;  
>after they got through, one of them checks to make sure no one is there and<br>they headed toward their destination.

They managed to find the place they were looking for and when one of them  
>tried to get there, the leader stopped them and took out a spray and sprayed<br>the room and it showed lasers defending the artifact and there were hidden  
>cameras keeping an eye on it.<p>

The one in blue took out what looks like a sticky gun and blasted it toward  
>the cameras and it blocked out their sight and they broke.<p>

The red leader gave the one in green hand signals to get through the lasers  
>and get the rare necklace resting in the glass.<p>

The green one agreed and dodged every laser with their ninja like moves and  
>took out a weapon and cut the glass in a circle and gently placed it on the<br>floor with its gloves and used a pair of pliers and carefully picked up the  
>necklace and put it in its knapsack.<p>

After the success, the green one got through the lasers and the five figures  
>went back to the passageway and onto the roof and when they did that, the<br>sirens started going on and they quickly jumped roof to roof getting away from  
>the scene without being scene.<p>

Somewhere far away from the distance, five girls were at a huge mansion having  
>a slumber party and living there while their familes were on vacation for the<br>month.

One has orange hair and pink eyes, one has yellow hair and blue eyes, one has  
>raven hair with green eyes, one has brown hair and neon blue eyes, and one has<br>black hair with light brown eyes.

They were all wearing pajamas in their respectable color talking to one  
>another while eating snacks.<p>

"Wow I've never been to a sleepover before" Dawn told the girls

"Yeah me neither this is my first time" Nexa also told the girls

"Well be glad you came to the sleepover because don't forget, we're staying  
>with Miyako here in her mansion while our families are on vacation" Momoko<br>told the girls

"Don't forget Momoko I'm from another world and my family don't go to  
>vacations a lot because of their jobs" Nexa explained to Momoko reminding her<br>she travels from world to world with her friends to protect them from evil.

"Oh yeah right sorry" Momoko told her as she lightly bonked her head

"At least I'm not wearing anything girly or I will die or barf so much I'll  
>have to skip my meals for the day" Kaoru told the girls as Dawn agreed with<br>her.

"But Kaoru-chan, you should wear something girly more often, you'll look so  
>cute!" Miyako exclaimed to her.<p>

"Hold on Miyako-chan if Kaoru-san doesn't want to wear anything girly, she  
>doesn't have to its her choice" Nexa told her since she respects both Dawn and<br>Kaoru being tomboys and Kaoru mouthed thank you to her and she mouthed your  
>welcome and smiled.<p>

"Well I'm bored let's watch a movie today" Momoko said changing the subject.

"Good idea Momoko-chan, lets watch The Notebook" Miyako suggested

"Ew no way are we gonna watch that!" Dawn and Kaoru exclaimed

"How about we watch I Am Number Four, its a really good movie and I also read  
>the book about it and they're both really good" Nexa suggested to the girls<br>and Momoko agreed with her since she also read the book that Nexa showed her  
>and liked it<p>

"Does it have any horror in it?" Kaoru and Dawn asked Nexa.

"No but it does have a lot of action though" she explained to them

"We'll watch it then" Dawn and Kaoru told her

"Cool what about you Miyako-chan?" Nexa asked her

"Well I guess we could watch it" she replied a bit sadly since they didn't  
>want to watch the movie she suggested<p>

"Don't worry Miyako we'll watch the Notebook another time" Momoko reassured  
>her friend<p>

"Okay then" Miyako cheered up quickly, "I'll go get the popcorn ready"

"I'll help you get some drinks" Kaoru told her

"I'll get the candies" Momoko told them as the three of them went into the  
>kitchen to get the snacks<p>

"So I am Number Four is a really good movie?" Dawn asked Nexa

"Yeah it really is, you'll love it trust me and yes it does have action" Nexa  
>told Dawn<p>

"Awesome, hey while the girls are getting the snacks, tell me about your  
>adventures going to the other worlds" Dawn asked her<p>

"Sure I'll tell you" Nexa told her as she began telling her about her  
>adventure.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phantom Theives**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It was still dark at nighttime; the full moon was shining brightly, hovering  
>on the night sky. The stars were twinkling; making shapes from a person's<br>imagination.  
>During the time, five figures, one in red, one in blue, one in green, one in<br>navy blue, and one in brown, were jumping roof to roof, trying to find a place  
>to hide while running from the cops who might suspect they were the ones who<br>stole the necklace.  
>"Dude we gotta find a place to hide, we can't keep on running forever" the<br>green thief said. "I know Butch but where though, there aren't any huge houses  
>around here, we must find a big house in order to inside there and wait till<br>the cops stop chasing us" the red leader told the green thief, who was known  
>as Butch.<br>"Hey guys look!" the blue thief half-told and half-shouted to his brothers as  
>he pointed at a large mansion not far from them. "Whoa that's a huge mansion!"<br>the navy blue thief said.  
>"Good job Boomer you found a place for us to hide in" the red leader told his<br>blue brother, who was known as Boomer.  
>"Hold on a minute Brick, what if someone lives there?" the brown thief told<br>Brick.  
>"Relax Naman if there are people in there, we'll tie them up and make sure<br>they don't do anything to call the cops or they'll pay the price" Brick  
>grinned at Naman who was known as the brown thief.<br>"I sure hope you're right about this" Naman told Brick.  
>"Sometimes Brick is right, sometimes he's wrong" the navy blue thief<br>snickered.  
>"Ha ha very funny Bat" Brick said sarcastically to the navy blue thief known<br>as Bat. "Let's just go to the mansion already"  
>"Okay!" they all exclaimed as they started to run toward the mansion while<br>jumping on the roofs.

Meanwhile with the girls:

"And that's how my friends and I managed to save the Princesses of Light" Nexa  
>explained to Dawn.<br>"Wow I sure wish I could go to your adventures, they sound really fun" Dawn  
>told Nexa.<br>"You will someday Dawn, don't you worry" Nexa told her as they both laughed  
>but then Nexa stopped laughing.<br>"Hey what's wrong Nexa?" Dawn asked her friend. "I-Its nothing Dawn" Nexa told  
>her.<br>"Nexa you're lying, I can see it, come on and tell me I won't laugh" Dawn told  
>her.<br>"Well alright", she said, "I felt a really strong power outside but I don't  
>know where its coming from, its almost like something big is going to happen<br>pretty soon".  
>"Are you sure its not just your imagination?" Dawn said.<br>"Naw I'm pretty sure I felt something" Nexa told her.  
>Just then, the girls came in with the popcorn, soda, and candies with them.<br>"Alright let's start the movie already!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
>"Awesome let's do this" Dawn said and before she got up, she whispered to only<br>Nexa and said, "We can talk about the subject later" and went over to get the  
>movie.<br>"Get up Nexa and let's go to the living room and watch the movie" Momoko told  
>Nexa.<br>"Okay Momoko-chan I'm coming" Nexa said as she got up and helped Momoko and  
>Miyako carry the snacks and put them on the table where the couch is.<br>"And now for the movie" Miyako said as she placed the disc in the movie disc  
>system and the move had started to begin and she walked over to the couch and<br>sat down between Momoko and Nexa.

Let's go see what the boys are doing:

The boys managed to get on the garden of the mansion and were trying to find a  
>good window to get inside the mansion.<br>"There's got to be a window somewhere we can use" Bat told his brothers.  
>"Let's keep looking then" Brick told him.<br>"Hey guys over here!" Boomer shouted whisperly to his brothers.  
>"What is it Boomer?" Naman told him.<br>"I found a kitchen window and its big enough to fit us, I need some help  
>opening the window though" he replied sheepishly as he tried to lift the<br>window open.  
>"Hold on we'll do it" Butch and Bat told him as they helped Boomer opened the<br>window and it successfully opened.  
>"Alright its opened!" Naman shouted quietly.<br>"Yeah now let's go in quickly before anyone sees us" Brick told his brothers  
>as he went through the window and landed on the kitchen tiles. Boomer went<br>through the window second, Butch third, Bat fourth, and Naman fifth.  
>"Why am I always the last one" Naman whispered to the boys.<br>"Quit complaining that's how it is" Butch told him.  
>"But still" Naman muttered.<br>"Guys be quiet, we can't let anyone hear us" Brick whispered to his brothers.

Bang!

"Oops sorry guys" Boomer told his brothers as he nervously rubbed his neck  
>while his brothers sweat-dropped at him.<br>Then the boys heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen where they are now and  
>the light switch was turned on and the boys stood wide eyed while wearing<br>their masks at five cute girls who were staring wide eyed at them.

Before this happened, let's see what the girls were doing before this:

Bam!

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kaoru and Dawn laughed at the scene when Bernie the dog  
>attacked an evil creature in its monster form.<br>"I liked Bernie better as a cute doggy, not as a monster" Miyako as she  
>covered her eyes from the violent scene.<br>"But at a monster form he's awesome!" Kaoru told Miyako while Dawn was  
>laughing at another scene.<br>"It's an action movie Miyako-chan so don't worry about it okay" Nexa told  
>Miyako.<br>"Well I'll try" Miyako told her as she uncovered her eyes.  
>"That's the spirit Miyako-chan" Momoko reassured her friend.<br>While the girls were watching the next scene of the movie, they heard a loud  
>bang coming from the kitchen.<br>"Hey what was that?" Momoko said as she paused the movie.  
>"I don't know it sounded like a banging sound" Dawn said.<br>"What if its a burglar!" Miyako shouted.  
>"Relax Miyako if there is a burglar, then they have to come through me" Kaoru<br>told her. "And me" Dawn said.  
>"Let's go investigate" Nexa told them.<br>"Right" the girls told her.  
>The girls started walking toward the kitchen and when they got there, Dawn<br>turned on the lights and there in the kitchen were the Phantom Thieves staring  
>at them with wide-eyes while the girls were gaping and staring wide-eyed at<br>them.  
>"Who the heck are you guys!" Kaoru exclaimed at them.<br>But before Kaoru got an answer, the boys ran toward the girls and grabbed them  
>and got out their ropes and tied them up.<br>"Hey what are you doing let us go!" Dawn yelled at Bat who was tying her up.  
>"Sorry but I don't think so toots" Bat told her.<br>"What'd you call me!" Dawn yelled at him.  
>"Who are you guys and what do you want!" Momoko shouted at Brick who finished<br>tying her up.  
>"Wow cutie, you don't know who we are" Brick grinned at her as Momoko slightly<br>blushed when he called her cutie.  
>"Hey wait a minute, I know you guys!" Nexa shouted when Naman finished tying<br>her up. "You guys are the Phantom Thieves, the most dangerous and most wanted  
>criminals in Tokyo City!"<br>"That's correct babe" Naman told her.  
>"Hey don't call me that!" Nexa yelled at him.<br>"W-what do you w-want from u-us?" Miyako shivered in a scared tone when she  
>was tied up by Boomer.<br>"Why nothing sweetheart, we just want to stay here for awhile until the cops  
>stop finding us and once they stop, then we can leave" Boomer told her in a<br>sweet tone as Miyako blushed from his sweetness.  
>"Uh! you guys make me sick and don't call my friends pet names or else I'll<br>barf" Kaoru yelled out at them.  
>"What's the matter girly, you don't like it when we call you a cute nickname"<br>Butch told her in a flirty tone.  
>"Hey! Never call me girly or you'll never see tomorrow ever again!" Kaoru<br>threatened him and Butch shrugged and grinned sheepishly.  
>"I hope things won't get worse now" Nexa thought as she sees Kaoru yelling<br>profanities at Butch and the rest of the girls trying to get out of the ropes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Dawn glared at Bat,"LET US GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!"she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No can do sweet lips,"said Bat winking.

Dawn death glared at him,"What you called me?"

Nexa looked at Naman,"Let me and my friends go!"

Naman nodded,"Nope Babe,sorry."

"Hey!"Kaoru yelled,"You bakas better let us go otherwise i will murder you!"

"Sorry girly,"said Butch winking at Buttercup.

Then a pokemon came out and smiled."Chika!"

"Chikarita!Attack Bat now!"said Dawn.

Bat dodged quickly and got chikarita's pokeball,and said,"Chikarita return."

Chikarita returned to its pokeball. Dawn groaned,"Darn it!"

"Now what am I gonna do?" Dawn thought.

"Since your pokemon came out, I'll be taking these then along with all the other pokeballs your friends have" Bat said as he picked up all of Dawn's pokeballs and the boys did the same with the girls pokemon.

"Hey give back my pokemon!" Dawn yelled at them which got her so mad that she managed to break free the ropes.

"Alright I'm out, now I gotta untie the girls" Dawn said as she ran over to the girls and tried to untie them.

"I don't think so toots" Bat said as he and his brothers got out the ropes and tied up Dawn but they were all tied up with her.

"You guys aren't that good with rope tying aren't you?" Nexa asked them.

"Of course we're good at it babe" Naman told her.

"Yeah sure" Nexa said sarcastically. "Hold on since you guys tied each other up, that means then- Nexa closed her eyes and a yellow aura surrounded her and suddenly the ropes were undone on her including the girls and guys.

"I can't believe I forgot about that" Nexa said to herself.

"This is no time to think Nexa, let's run now including you Dawn hurry!" Momoko shouted at them as the girls split up and ran off into different directions of the house.

"Guys we can't let them get away, let's go after them and get them quick!" Brick told his brothers as they split up and ran off to their respected counterpart.

Let's start with Brick and Momoko:

"I have to keep running and get away from that red thief" Momoko thought to herself as she kept running in the hallways trying to find a good place to hide.

"You can't run from me cutiepie, you can run but you can't hide" Brick told her as he ran after her and speeding up his pace to capture her.

"We'll see about that!" Momoko told him as she turned right into the hallway but found a dead end.

"Miyako should've mentioned about the dead ends" Momoko thought to herself.

"Looks like your cornered cutie, I got you now" Brick said as he started walking towards her and Momoko backs up until she hit the wall and Brick puts his arms on both sides of the wall so she wouldn't escape.

"Now that you're cornered, you'll be coming with me now and there's no way you're gonna escape again from your yellow friend because my brother can stop her from doing that" he whispered seductively into her ear as Momoko shivered and blushed by how close he is to her face. "But before I tie you up again, I'm just gonna do one thing I wanted to do to you when I first saw you".

"W-what do you mean- Momoko couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Brick pressed his lips on hers. She gasped, letting his tongue allow access into her mouth and tasting every corner of it while she moans. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
>The kiss lasted for five minutes until Brick parted allowing Momoko to gain oxygen and she finished breathing, Brick hit a pressure point on her neck and she passed out in his arms.<p>

"You know cutie, you taste like strawberries and they're my favorite to eat" Brick whispered in her ear as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room where he and his brothers will meet.

Let's go to Boomer and Miyako:

"What am I gonna do, I'm not much of a fighter like Kaoru and Dawn nor am I courageous like Momoko and Nexa but I have to get away from that blue boy" Miyako thought to herself as she tried to speeden her pace while running from Boomer.

"Come on now sweetheart, why don't you stop and be a good girl and come with me where we'll see your friends" Boomer told her in a sweet voice that made her face go red.

"N-never you aaaah!" Miyako screamed as she tripped and fell on the floor making her scrape her knee. "Owww" Miyako as tears began forming on her eyes as she held her injured knee.

"Hey are you alright?" Boomer said in a worried tone as he crouched down to see the bruise on MIyako's knee.

"It really hurts" Miyako said as a tear fell from her face.

"Hey don't cry" Boomer said in a comforting tone as he wiped away her tears, "I'll take care of that bruise for you". Boomer took out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Miyako's knee to make the bruise stop bleeding.

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?" Miyako said to Boomer, "Aren't you a criminal?"

Boomer looked at her and said, "Yeah kind of but I'm not a heartless criminal, I can't just watch someone get injured like that, it breaks my heart seeing that especially you getting injured as well".

"R-Really do you mean that?" Miyako told him as she slightly blushed.

"That's right" Boomer said to her as he smiled, "Now come on let's take you to your friends". He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room where his brothers will be waiting including Miyako's friends. "Maybe he isn't that bad after all" Miyako thought to herself as she laid her head on Boomer's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Last time on Phantom Thieves, Momoko and Miyako had been captured by Brick and

Boomer but what about Kaoru, Dawn, and Nexa? It looks like we'll have to see

what happens to them now.

Let's go to Butch and Kaoru:

"Man, Miyako could've mentioned that her hallways can stretch that long" Kaoru

thought to herself as she is outrunning the green thief who is running after

her.

"Come on girly, you can't outrun me, I'm way stronger and faster than you will

ever be" Butch told her as he quickens his pace to get her.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me girly!" Kaoru yelled out at him as

she quickens her speed and sped toward the kitchen. "Now I just gotta hide

here until he leaves me alone but first gotta give him payback for calling me

girly" she thought to herself as she opened the refrigerator door and hid

behind it.

Butch came into the kitchen a few minutes later and shouted, "Come on out

girly, you know you can't hide because I will find you and tie you up again!"

Butch walked around the kitchen trying to find her until he felt something hit

his head.

"What the- Butch put his hand on his head and he brought it out to show a

cracked egg on him. "How did it hit me?" Butch thought to himself. Then,

another egg hit him and Butch got so mad he yelled out, "Alright if you wanna

play girly, then you're on". He felt another egg hit him and he heard Kaoru

laughing quietly from behind the refrigerator.

"So you wanna play games huh, well then, its war!" Butch yelled out as he

grabbed an orange from the counter and threw it at Kaoru which hit her in the

face.

"Its on alright!" Kaoru yelled out as she brought a ham and threw it at him.

Butch quickly dodged the ham and took out a bag of sugar and threw it at her

but she blocked it with a watermelon. "Oh now you're gonna block things, you

really are a weak girl" Butch said as he chuckled.

"That does it, you're so dead!" Kaoru yelled out as she threw the giant

watermelon at him and it broke and he was covered in juices. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Kaoru laughed

While Kaoru was busy laughing, she didn't notice that a bag of flour was

thrown at her including a cake which covered her whole body.

"Ha ha who's laughing now" Butch said as he grinned.

Kaoru then grinned evily and threw a lot of food at Butch and he did the same

with Kaoru and they had an awesome food fight starting. After they were done

throwing food at each other, they looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, you're not that bad even though you're pervert, you have a good arm

and neat dodging skills" Kaoru laughed as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Same for you, I guess some girls can be tough like guys" Butch said to her as

he slightly chuckled.

"Well now that the food fight is over, do we go back to you chasing me again?"

Kaoru asked but she quickly covered her mouth as she accidentally said those

words.

"It looks like we have to now, but I'll give you a head start though" Butch

told her as Kaoru started running out of the kitchen and after waiting for 5

minutes, he ran after her to try to capture her.

Let's go to Bat and Dawn:

Dawn was busily hiding in a secret spot she found and trying to wait for the

navy blue thief to leave already.

"Come out, come out wherever you are sugar, you can't hide from me you know,

just give up and surrender yourself already" Bat said as he walked around the

room trying to find Dawn.

Dawn quietly growled to herself when Bat called her sugar and thought, "note

to self, after he leaves, find a way to kill that idiot."

Bat walked around the room, opening drawers, closets, and cabinets trying to

find Dawn but instead found nothing. After waiting in this room for 15

minutes, he sighs and says, "Well Dawn since you won't come out, I guess I'll

have to leave but I know you'll come out and once you do, you better think to

yourself and surrender if you want to see your friends again". Bat then walked

out of the room but he hid behind the corner when Dawn didn't notice it.

"It looks like he left now, I better go find the others and see if they're

alright" Dawn thought as she got out of her secret spot and walked out of the

room only to have Bat jump from behind and grab her.

"Hey let go of me, I thought you had already left!" Dawn yelled at Bat who was

pinning her arms to the side.

"You really suspect me to just give up, no way sugar lips, I can't leave

without you first" Bat said as he kept his firm grip on Dawn.

"Why you- Dawn was cut off when she heard a scream coming not far from her.

"Hey that scream it sounded like?" Dawn thought to herself to remember who

that scream belong and she realizes it belongs to Nexa.

"Oh no Nexa!" Dawn shouted and she struggled to get out of Bat's grip. "Let me

go, my friend needs me!"

"No can do sweetie, I'm pretty sure my brown friend is taking care of her" Bat

said as he sheepishly grinned.

"You're gonna pay and don't call me that!" Dawn yelled at him as she kicked

him in the legs really hard and got out of his grip and ran off toward Nexa's

scream. "Don't worry Nexa I'm coming!"

While she is running, Bat was in pain from Dawn's kick and struggles to get

up. "Man that chick can kick really hard" Bat thought to himself as he tries

to ignore the pain.

Since Dawn is running to help Nexa, let's see what happened with Naman and

Nexa before Dawn heard her scream:

"There's got to be a place for me to hide but where?" Nexa thought to herself

as she is running away from the brown thief chasing her.

"Slow down now babe and surrender yourself, do you want me to drag you there

by self?" Naman told her as he ran toward her trying to get her.

"I'd rather die than surrender, there is no way you're gonna get me!" Nexa

shouted at him as she turned left at the hallway.

"Not a chance my shining little light" Naman said in a low seductive tone as

he turned the corner where she went to.

"Quit calling me pet names!" she shouted at him as she kept running.

"Okay then my little light" Naman said and when he sped up to get her, he

found a shortcut he can use to get her and ran toward that way.

"I thought I told you to huh?" Nexa said as she turned her head to see that

the brown thief wasn't behind her. "Hey where did he go?" she wondered as she

stopped running and looked around wondering where he is. "Maybe I finally lost

him" she said to herself.

"I don't think so babe" a voice whispered in her ear. Nexa gasped and as she

turned around, Naman grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. "I got

you now babe, there's no way you're gonna escape now" Naman said as he gave

her a wolfy grin.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you capture me" Nexa said as she struggled to

get out of his grip. "Yeah right" Naman said sarcastically as he started to

lean in close to her. "H-Hey what are you doing, get away from my face" Nexa

shouted at him but he didn't listen to her and he kept leaning into her

slowly.

"What is he gonna do to me, I can't let him do anything to me, I better scream

for help" Nexa thought as she started screaming hoping someone will hear her.

Naman quickly quieted her by kissing her.

"What the heck, he's kissing me, there is no way I'm gonna let someone like

him kiss me" She thought to herself as she tried to move her face but realized

that he's still pinning her down and one of his hands is pinning her face. "I

sure hope one of the girls heard me scream" she thought to herself.

Then suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Naman was off of Nexa and he began

rubbing his head in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?" He shouted at the person

who hit him.

"Get off of my friend!" a voice yelled out. Nexa looked up and her eyes were

filled with happiness as she saw Dawn holding a giant book in her hands that

she used to hit Naman. "Dawn you came and saved me!" Nexa yelled out to her

friend as she got up and hugged her.

"That's right Nexa, I don't forgive anyone who tries to hurt my friends"

Dawn said as she gave Naman the death glare which slightly scared him.

"I didn't harm her; I never harm a human being ever and why did you hit me

with that book!" Naman shouted at Dawn as he rubbed his head to soothe the

pain.

"I hit you with that book because you were pinning my friend and you kissed

her, you jack-**!" Dawn shouted at him with anger in her voice.

"So?" Naman said, "Its obvious she liked it, look at her face, its all red"

Naman pointed out at Nexa's face which was a bit red.

"N-No I don't you jerk!" Nexa shouted at him and trying to make her face stop

going red.

"Yeah sure" , he said sarcastically. "Hold on, wasn't my navy blue friend

chasing you?" Naman pointed at Dawn.

"Oh him, well he was but I gave him a good kick in the legs" Dawn said

triumphly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ouch well you might've pained my friend but your hit wasn't that strong

though so you better give up and surrender" Naman said as he got up and

crossed his arms.

"Not in a millions years bone head" Dawn yelled out at him. "Don't talk to my

friend like that" a voice said to her. The girls turned around to see the navy

blue thief, Bat, standing in the way of the hallway. "Your kick sure was

strong but not strong enough though so give it up" Bat said as he brought out

a small container, shook it, and released it that gave off a strong gas that

only affected the girls but not the guys.

"Cough Cough, Dawn don't breathe in that gas, this gas can knock you out in a

short time, cough cough" Nexa told Dawn as she covered her mouth.

"Okay I got it cough cough" Dawn said as she covered her mouth as well. Both

girls felt really dizzy and in a few seconds, they fainted on the floor.

"It looks like we got them, great job Bat for bringing that gas" Naman told

Bat as he picked up Nexa.

"Aww it was nothing, let's take these girls back to the living room and let

Brick know that we have them" Bat told him as he picked up Dawn.

"Right" Naman told him as they both walked down to the living room with their

counterparts in their arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Phantom Thieves**_

_**chapter 5**_

Last time on Phantom Thieves, Dawn and Nexa have been knocked out by the knock-out gas and they were captured by Hiroshi and Naman.

It looks like Kaoru is the only one left to capture but will she manage to escape from Butch or not?

Let's go see how Kaoru and Butch are doing with the chase:

"I better keep on running so he won't find me" Kaoru thought to herself as she kept speeding up her pace in the hallway.

"I'm coming after you girly!" Butch yelled out as he ran to the same distance where Kaoru was running.

"I thought I told that perv to stop calling me girly, I gotta remind myself to kill that guy!" Kaoru thought angry to herself as she quickens her pace.

While Kaoru kept running for a few minutes, she looked back to see if he caught up to her but he didn't. Kaoru suddenly stopped running.

"Strange where did that idiot go?" she said to herself. "He probably got tired of running and gave up, he must be a wimp then" Kaoru slightly laughed to herself.

While Kaoru started walking toward the direction where she went to, she didn't realize that the green thief was hiding behind the corner waiting for her to fall under his trap.

"Guess again girly, you should know that I never give up and I'm not a weakling but I am good with traps and once you keep walking, you'll fall under my trap and get caught and we'll see who's laughing now!" Butch thought to himself as he silently chuckled.

He waited for a couple of minutes for Kaoru to step on the trap and when she did Snap!, she got caught by the net.

"Hey what the heck and why am I in this net, someone let me out now!" Kaoru yelled out as she struggled to get out of the net. After trying for 5 minutes, she sighs and immediately gives up.

"Alright you better come out you pervert I know it was you who did this!" she shouted out to Butch. Kaoru heard a slight chuckling and she looked down and saw Butch laughing at her.

"Hey quit laughing and get me out of this net so I can pound you!" Kaoru yelled out at him.

"Heh heh I don't think so girly" Butch smirked as he brought a knock-out gas can from his pocket, shook it, and threw it at Kaoru which filled the net with gas including her in it and she passed out from the gas.

After the gas was done fuming, Butch brought out his dagger and threw it at the net to cut the strings and it broke which released Kaoru from the net and she fell into Butch's arms.

"Looks like I win and you lose girly" he whispered in her ear as he walked back to the living to meet with his brothers.

After the Phantom Thieves met each other in the living room, they brought out the stronger ropes and tied the girls all up so they won't escape and put them on the couch. (Between Miyako fell asleep when Boomer carried her back to the living room so she's the only one not passed out)

"Well boys it looks like we finally got them and this time, they're not gonna escape from us anymore" Brick whispered to his brothers as he put on a triumphant smile on his face hidden beneath his mask while staring at Momoko.

"True that bro but what are we gonna do with them since we finally tied them up?" Bat asked his brother.

"Relax I'll tell you and the guys but over there though", Brick points to the fireplace, "They might wake up soon and we don't want them to hear our conversation."

"Brick's got a point, if they hear our plan, they're gonna escape again" Boomer said as he stared at Miyako with happiness in his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go to the fireplace and hear what we're gonna do with the girls" Naman whispered as he and his friends walked toward the fireplace to hear the plan. (And also Naman is actually the RRBZ's friend but the boys consider him as a brother to them since he has always been there for them)

While Brick tells them the plan of what he and the boys should do, Momoko started to wake up.

"Yawn hey where am I" she whispered softly to herself and as her eyes fully opened, she looked around and noticed she's in the living room and she see's the Phantom Thieves right by the fireplace.

"OMG the Phantom Thieves!" she thought to herself and as she tried to move, she looked down and noticed that she's tied up in stronger ropes and she notices her friends on the couch and tied up as well.

"Girls wake up" she whispered quietly to her friends as she gently nudged them. The girls started to wake up and they realized they were in stronger ropes and saw the Phantom Thieves talking to one another by the fireplace.

"Darn it, they tied us up with stronger ropes!" Dawn quietly shouted to herself as she struggled to loosen the ropes.

"And I can't get us out of these ropes because they're blocking my powers" Nexa whispered quietly to her friends.

"Hey Nexa how did you know those guys were the Phantom Thieves?" Miyako quietly asked her friend.

"Well Miyako-chan I read one of the school newspapers about the Phantom Thieves being famous criminals for stealing valuable items and I heard from the students that no one has ever seen their faces before, even the police don't know about their faces as well" she quietly explained to her friends.

"They could've included that they're pervs as well" Kaoru quietly grumbled to herself as she death glared at Butch but he didn't notice yet.

"This is no time for glares Kaoru, we have to find a way to get out of these ropes" Momoko quietly told Kaoru as the girls struggled to get out of these ropes.

The girls tried to get out of these ropes but with no avail since they were way stronger than the regular ropes they were tied up in before. Then, the Phantom Thieves finished their discussion and walked back to the couch where the girls were.

"Looks like you girlies finally woke up" Butch said as he grinned flirtatiously at Kaoru.

"How many times do I have to say this, quit calling me girly, do you have a death wish or something?" Kaoru yelled at Butch as she growled at him.

"And never call me girly as well!" Dawn shouted out at him.

"Alright we won't call you that then sugar lips" Bat told her in a flirtatious tone.

"And quit calling me that!" Dawn shouted at him as her aura became dark.

"Dawn please calm down, you're starting to scare Miyako-chan" Nexa told her as she points out toward Miyako who is shivering from Dawn's scary aura.

"Miyako huh I really like that name" Boomer said to Miyako as she calmed down and blushed from what he said and muttered thank you to him.

"I think Dawn's name fits her well since she is a hot babe" Bat referred to Dawn as she slightly growled at him and slightly blushed.

"Just what are you guys gonna do with us!" Momoko shouted at the Phantom Thieves.

"Well cutie since you want to know, I guess I'll tell you" Brick said as he grinned and winked at Momoko and she blushed from his actions.

"This isn't gonna be good" Momoko thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Phantom Theives**_

_**Chapter**_** 6**

"Well babe, my brothers and I are gonna stay here for a while until the police  
>stop looking for us and you girls must do what we say or else", Brick said to<br>Momoko.

"Or else what carrot head!" Dawn shouted at him.

"Watch what you say sugar because if you girls also insult us, disobey the  
>rules, or call us those names, let's just say your punishments will be<br>something we'll be enjoying" Bat said as he smirked at Dawn.

"You thieves are the most perverted people I ever met, and I ain't letting  
>that green thief come near me or follow your rules!" Kaoru yelled out angrily<br>as she struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Kaoru stop! We have to do what they say, yeah all of us aren't going to like  
>this but we can't get punished for this okay!" Nexa told Kaoru.<p>

"Fine whatever" Kaoru grumbled, "But I'm not gonna like this!"

"You made the right decision on choosing that my shining light, I'll have to  
>give you a reward pretty soon for being a good girl" Naman told Nexa as she<br>calms herself down so she won't hurt him.

"Don't call my friend that!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Dawn-chan calm down, we're gonna have to get use to these pet names" Nexa  
>said to Dawn.<p>

"And may god help me get out of these ropes" Dawn muttered as she struggled to  
>get the ropes off of her.<p>

"In a million years that'll happen" Bat whispered in Dawn's ear.

Dawn silently growled to herself. "I also hope he'll help me kill that perv!"

"Alright then since you girls agree to do as we say, how about we watch a  
>movie together so we can get to know each other?" Boomer said.<p>

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Dude what happened to your brain!" Butch shouted.

"Its working properly thank you very much!" Boomer shouted back.

"Its not working properly, its actually broken!" Butch shouted back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Naman shouted at them. "If you guys argue again, I'll rip your  
>lips off and they'll be sewn back on upside down so zip it!"<p>

"Yes Naman!" Boomer and Butch shouted as they hid behind Bat while Brick  
>sweat-dropped.<p>

"Anyways, well I guess seeing a movie won't be that bad right?" Brick asked  
>the girls.<p>

"I guess its alright since you guys didn't hurt us right girls?" Momoko asked  
>her friends.<p>

"W-well I'm okay with it" Miyako said softly.

"Same here" Nexa said.

"Not me, I'm against it!" Kaoru yelled out.

"Same here!" Dawn yelled out as well.

"Kaoru! Dawn!" Momoko glared at them.

"Fiiiinnnee!" they both said.

"Good girls" Nexa said.

"Whatever" Kaoru and Dawn said.

"Um since we're watching a movie together, can we finish the I Am Number Four  
>movie?" Miyako asked.<p>

"Whoa whoa you girls are watching I Am Number Four?" Bat said bewildered.

"Uh yeah why do you ask?" Dawn said to him.

"That's one of my favorite movies of all time!" Bat said as he sit next to  
>Dawn. (Oh yeah the couch is very long and big so it can fit 10 people)<p>

"Are you serious, it's one of my favorite movies as well!" Dawn said to him.

"Really well what's your favorite part?" Bat asked. Soon both him and Dawn got  
>engrossed in their conversation that they completely forgot about their<br>friends.

"They get along pretty well" Momoko said.

"I agree" Brick said to her as he set down next to her.

"Well since we paused the movie, can one of you boys press the play button  
>since we can't because of the rope?" Nexa said to the guys.<p>

"I'll do it" Naman said as he went over and pressed the play button and the  
>movie resumed and he went over to the couch and sit next to Nexa.<p>

"You're the best dude you know that" Boomer said as he set down next to Miyako  
>who was blushing from his closeness.<p>

"Always have and always will be" Naman said.

"So your name is Kaoru huh?" Butch asked Kaoru as he set down next to her,  
>"What a sexy name you got there"<p>

"Watch it bub!" Kaoru yelled out at him as she tried to scoot away from him  
>but he put his arm around her waist so she wouldn't escape. "Hey get your arm<br>off my waist!"

"Sorry girly can't do that" Butch said as he smirked.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Kaoru yelled at him angrily.

"Now why would I do that?" Butch innocently said.

"I hate you" Kaoru said to him.

"Love you too honey" Butch said to her. Kaoru silently screamed in her head  
>and hoped that she'll get out of these ropes.<p>

After the movie was done playing, it was now midnight and the guys and girls  
>started to feel very tired. The boys untied the girls since the ropes were<br>starting to hurt them and the boys told them they'll remain untied as long as  
>they follow the rules and the girls couldn't argue so they promised them.<p>

"Man I'm beat" Dawn yawned out.

"Same here" Bat said.

"Do you girls got any extra rooms we can sleep in?" Brick said.

"Sorry but the extra rooms are already taken by Dawn and Nexa, but you guys  
>can sleep in one of our rooms if you like?" Miyako said.<p>

"What!" the girls said except Miyako.

"Miyako-chan I don't think that's a good idea" Nexa said to her.

"Actually its a pretty good idea" Brick said.

"Say what now?" the boys said.

"Guys we want to make sure the girls are following the rules right?" Brick  
>whispered to them. The boys nodded yes toward him. "And since they'll let us<br>sleep in their rooms, we'll be sleeping in the same bed with them so that way,  
>we'll know if they follow our rules and see if they're behaving well and plus,<br>these girls are pretty cute aren't they?" The boys blushed and nodded yes  
>slowly.<p>

"Alright so we agree?" Brick whispered to his brothers.

"Agreed" they said to him.

"Good, I get dibs on the cute pink one" Brick said.

"I get the angel in blue" Boomer said.

"The hot green one is mine" Butch said.

"I'm getting the sexy navy blue girl" Bat said.

"I'll get the gorgeous girl in yellow" Naman said.

"So its settled, we keep an eye on the girl we chose and if they disobey our  
>rules, we're allowed to punish them but only to the girl we chose" Brick<br>whispered to his brothers as they agreed with him and they turned back to the  
>girls who were waiting for them right by the door.<p>

"Come on guys we want to go to bed" Dawn said to them.

"If you guys are done talking, we'll show you guys to our rooms" Momoko said.

"Alright we're coming" Butch said to them.

The boys followed their counterparts to five rooms with five doors next to  
>each other in red, blue, green, navy blue, and yellow.<p>

"Okay so the red room belongs to Momoko-san and the red thief, me and the blue  
>thief get the blue room, Kaoru-san and the green thief get the green room,<br>Dawn-san and the navy blue thief get the navy blue room, and Nexa-san and the  
>brown thief get the yellow room so does everyone agree with their rooms?"<br>Miyako said to them.

"Hai!" they all yelled out.

"Okay well good night girls, see you in the morning" Miyako said as she opened  
>the blue door and went inside with Boomer.<p>

"Good night Miyako!" the girls said to her as they went inside their rooms  
>with their counterparts with them.<p>

"I sure hope we'll be sleeping well" the girls thought to themselves.

Now that the girls and thieves went inside their rooms, let's see how they're  
>handling with one another.<p>

Let's start off with Brick and Momoko:

When Brick and Momoko went inside their room, Brick was in awe of how big the  
>room was. It was painted in both red and pink were one side has flames on the<br>left side and the other side has pink hearts on the right side. There was also  
>a desk where a labtop was, a study desk, furniture, a red love seat couch on<br>the left side of the wall, a small table with bean bag chairs with it, a  
>walk-in closet, a huge bathroom, and a queen-sized bed fit for two people that<br>have red sheets, pillows, and blankets.

"Man, I never knew your friend is also rich" Brick said to Momoko.

"Yeah she is, she let's us sleep here whenever we spend the night here with  
>her and because we come to her house a lot, she made these rooms so we'll be<br>more comfortable, it's kinda like a second home to us" Momoko explained to  
>him.<p>

"Wow that's cool" Brick said as he looked around the room once more.

"Well it's already past midnight we should probably get to sleep now but  
>there's only one bed though" Momoko said as she slightly blushed.<p>

"Let's share the bed then and don't worry I won't make you do anything you  
>don't want to do and relax, I'm not a huge pervert or anything" Brick said as<br>he sheepishly grinned at her.

"Y-You'd better n-not or e-else I'll get Nexa here b-because she would kill  
>a-any boy who tries t-to do anything bad to me or the girls" Momoko stuttered<br>as she blushed.

"Don't worry I promise I won't do anything" Brick said as he put a hand to his  
>heart to show he kept his promise.<p>

"Good well I guess we should sleep now" Momoko said as she climbed in the  
>covers.<p>

"Yeah we should" Brick said as he climbed in with Momoko laying down next to  
>her.<p>

"Well good night um?" Momoko pondered on what his name is.

"Its Brick sweetheart" Brick said as he placed a gentle kiss on Momoko and  
>wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest while her whole face is<br>red like a tomato.

"You're so cute when you blush, and when I kissed you, you tasted like  
>strawberries and I love strawberries" Brick whispered as he stroked her long,<br>orange hair which was down.

"U-Um t-thanks" Momoko stuttered as she closed her eyes and let sleep took  
>over her.<p>

Aww how cute, now let's go to Boomer and Miyako:

"This is our room" Miyako said to Boomer as they got into their room.

Boomer was in awe of the room. (The room is just like the reds room except the  
>blues room have dark blue and light blue clashed together with tides on the<br>left and bubbles on the right and they have a blue love-seat couch and the bed  
>is blue also)<p>

"This room is so big, it looks like a castle!" Boomer said in awe.

"Oh um thank you" Miyako said as she slightly blushed.

"So it looks like you and I are sharing a bed huh angel?" Boomer asked  
>Miyako.<p>

"Um yeah but why did you call me angel?" Miyako asked him.

"Well you looked sweet and kind like an angel and you're the most beautiful  
>girl I've ever met" Boomer said in happiness.<p>

"R-Really t-thank you" Miyako stuttered as she blushed from his words.

"A lot of guys call me pretty or cute but no one has ever called me beautiful  
>before" she thought in her head, "And no one has ever called me kind or sweet<br>before as well"

"We should go to sleep now angel you're definitely tired" Boomer said as he  
>picked up Miyako bridal style.<p>

"W-what are you doing?" Miyako asked him as she wrapped her arms around his  
>neck.<p>

"I'm carrying you to the bed, you looked like you were about to collapse from  
>no sleep" Boomer said as he carried Miyako to the bed and layed her down on<br>the bed and he climbed in with her and put the covers on the both of them.

"T-thank you but you didn't ha- Miyako couldn't finish her sentence as Boomer  
>gave her a gentle kiss and hugged her.<p>

"Sweet dreams my little angel" Boomer whispered.

"G-good night um?" Miyako wondered for his name.

"Boomer sweetie" He whispered as both he and Miyako drifted off to sleep.

Isn't that sweet, now let's go to Butch and Kaoru:

"I can't believe I have to share a room with this perv!" Kaoru thought angrily  
>to herself as she walked in the room with Butch.<p>

Butch was very surprised with the room. (The room is like the reds and blues  
>except everything it is dark green and light green and the left wall has<br>leaves and the right wall has stars and they don't have a love-seat, just a  
>regular green couch and the bed is green also)<p>

"Nice room you got there" Butch said to Kaoru.

"Thanks I guess" Kaoru mumbled.

"Since there's only one bed, guess we'll be sharing" Butch said as he smirked  
>at her.<p>

"Nuh-uh no way we're sharing the bed, you're sleeping on the couch" Kaoru said  
>as she pointed to the couch.<p>

"Uh uh uh Kaoru-chan, remember, you and your friends have to follow our rules  
>and rule 1, you can't tell me or my brothers what to do so you and I are<br>sharing the bed or else you'll have to face your punishment, which one are you  
>gonna choose?" Butch evilly smirked at her.<p>

"Why you! Fine we'll share the bed but you'd better keep your arms to  
>yourself and don't ever come near me got it!" Kaoru yelled out to him.<p>

"Whoa chill out sexy, why would I do anything to you" he flirted at her.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru yelled out angrily.

"Okay girly" Butch said in a flirtatious tone.

"Grrrr! let's just go to bed already" Kaoru said as she climbed in the covers  
>and fell asleep.<p>

Butch smirked and climbed in the bed and layed down next to her and put his  
>arms around her and pulled her close.<p>

"Release your arms or I will break them" Kaoru angrily whispered.

"Naw I like this position" Butch said as he held her a bit tighter.

"I hate you um?" she pondered for his name.

"I'm Butch sexy" Butch said as he kissed her lips and fell asleep.

Poor Kaoru, well let's go to Bat and Dawn:

"This is the room" Dawn pointed out to Bat.

Bat stared at the room with his mouth agape. (Their rooms are the same like  
>the greens except their room has dark navy blue and light navy blue colors on<br>the walls with clouds on the left side and soccer balls on the right side and  
>the couch is navy blue and so is the bed)<p>

"Are you done staring at the room or are you gonna remain frozen like that?"  
>Dawn told Bat.<p>

"I'm done staring, this place is sweet!" Bat said as he looked around once  
>more.<p>

"Always have been sweet, I always take good care of this room whenever I come  
>to Miyako's house" Dawn explained.<p>

"That's awesome honey" Bat said as he grinned.

"Don't call me that or else" Dawn glared at him.

"You can't do anything to me, I'm in charge of you and you have to do as I say  
>or else you'll get punished" Bat cooed at her.<p>

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Dawn mumbled to herself.

"Let's just go to bed now I'm getting tired" Bat yawned out as he climbed in  
>the bed. He pet the left side of the bed. "Come over here honey"<p>

"Nuh uh I ain't sleeping with you, you're gonna do something to me once I  
>climb in with you!" Dawn yelled out angrily.<p>

"Relax I'm not gonna rape you or anything, I just want you to lay down with me  
>that's all" Bat said in an innocent voice.<p>

"You better be telling the truth" Dawn mumbled as she climbed on to the bed  
>and laid down next to him.<p>

"Night honey" Bat said as he gave her a huge kiss and pulled her to his  
>chest.<p>

"Jerk-face" Dawn said as she slightly blushed.

"My name is Bat, not jerk-face" Bat said as they both fell asleep.

I feel bad for Dawn, let's go to Naman and Nexa:

"Here's the room" Nexa said to Naman.

"This place is wicked" Naman said in awe. (Their room is like the reds and  
>blues except their room has a combination of brown and yellow, on the left<br>side of the room is the yin-yang symbol and on the right has twinkling lights  
>and their love-seat couch is yellow including the bed)<p>

"Of course it is, my friends and I come to Miyako-chan's house all the time"  
>Nexa explained to Naman.<p>

"Sweet well since there's only one bed, guess we'll have to share" Naman said  
>in a cool tone.<p>

"Um you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Nexa said as she started  
>walking toward the couch but Naman grabbed her arm.<p>

"Please share the bed with me?" Naman pleaded with her.

"I guess its okay as long as you don't do anything improper to me" Nexa  
>assured him.<p>

"I promise that I won't do anything bad to you and if I did, god can strike me  
>dead" Naman said as he made a salute.<p>

"Good now let's go to sleep" Nexa said as she climbed in the covers and laid  
>down.<p>

"Okay" Naman said as he climbed on to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Good night um?" Nexa wondered what his name is.

"Its Naman babe" Naman said as he hugged her and gave her a gentle kiss which  
>caused Nexa to blush and they both fell asleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phantom Thieves**_

Morning came and the bright sun rays woke up the girls. When they opened their eyes, they realized that the Phantom Thieves were hugging them and last night's events flooded through their minds.

"OMG!" they exclaimed in their heads.

The girls tried to wiggle out of the boy's grasps but the boys held them tighter which made it impossible for the girls to get out of their grip. The girls gave up and decided to go back to sleep with the boys hugging them. A few minutes have passed and the girls felt the grip on their waist loosen and they tried again and they managed to be free from the boys' arms.

"Yes!" they shouted in their heads.

The girls quietly tip-toed to their closet, grabbed their clothes, closed the closet door, picked up their towel from the rack, and quietly opened the door to their bathroom and silently closed it.

The girls turned on the shower, put their clothes on the bathroom desk and their towel on the hanging rack, removed their pajamas, and stepped inside the shower letting the waters relaxing their bodies.

They brought out their scented shampoo (Momoko had cherries, Miyako had blueberry, Kaoru had green apples, Dawn had grape, Nexa had vanilla), squeezed it on their hands, and rubbed them on their hair, letting the scent overwhelm their hair and relax them. After they washed their hair, they brought out their soap bar, (same scent like their shampoo) and scrubbed it against their bodies, washing off the sweat and dirt on their skin. After rinsing it off, they brought out their scented conditioners (Momoko has roses, Miyako has bananas, Kaoru has mint, Dawn has lilies, Nexa has cherry blossoms), squeezed it on their hands, and rubbed them on their hair, mixing in with their shampoo scent and making their hair soft and silky from the conditioner. After they finished washing their hair they turned off the water, grabbed their towel hanging from the rack, dried their hair with it and wrapping it around their bodies, and stepped out of the shower. They brought out their clothes from the bathroom desk and began putting them on. Momoko wore a pink t-shirt that had a red heart in the middle with angel wings, a light pink skirt with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist, red sneakers, and her red ribbon that was tied in a ponytail. Miyako wore a light blue sweater that has a kitty face on it, a blue skirt that was 3 inches above her knees, black dress shoes, and a bubble clip on the left side of her bang. Kaoru wore a light green t-shirt with a tank top over it, green baggy shorts that touch her knees, green sneakers, and her light green hat. Dawn wore a navy blue tank top with a black coat, blue and yellow caprices that has lightning bolts on the bottom, navy blue mary jordans, and her lucky navy blue hat. Nexa wore a yellow t-shirt that has a picture of an angel, brown shorts, yellow sneakers, and her yellow watch on her wrist.

After the girls were done changing, they got out of the bathroom quietly and looked over to see the boys still sleeping on the bed.

"They must be heavy sleepers" the girls thought.

The girls silently left the room, greeted each other outside, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Momoko set the table, Miyako made some pancakes, Kaoru cooked the bacon, Dawn poured orange juice in each glass, and Nexa cooked the eggs. After the girls were done, they poured syrup on the pancakes and began eating their breakfast. They silently chatted with each other so they won't cause noise for the Phantom Thieves.

"Guys what are we gonna do about those boys?" Momoko asked her friends.

"I don't know Momoko-chan but they said they're gonna stay here until the police stop finding them so we better watch out and not give them away or else we'll be punished" Nexa shuddered as she remembered the boys threat that they gave them.

"I want those boys out of the house, I'll take any risk getting them to leave" Kaoru silently shouted as she chewed on her bacon.

"I agree with Kaoru, except the risk part" Dawn said.

"Calm down Kaoru-san, we can't do that or else we'll get punished and who knows what punishment they'll give us if we disobey them" Miyako said as she slightly shivered.

After the girls were done with their breakfast, they covered the leftovers so the Phantom Thieves could eat them, wrote a note telling them that they'll be back on the counter, grabbed their wallets and phones, and left the house with their keys.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Phantom Thieves_**

**_Chapter_ 8**

After the girls left the house, they began walking toward the mall and decided to buy some clothes for themselves and other things that they might need for their rooms.

"Why do we have to go to the mall?" Kaoru complained.

"We need some clothes not only for ourselves, but the boys too" Miyako said.

"Why do we have to get clothes for the boys, they threatened us!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We know that you and Kaoru don't like the idea but if we get some things for them, they might lay off the punishment for us then" Momoko told her.

"Since we're going to the mall, can we buy some metal bats and chainsaws and any other weapons?" Nexa asked them.

"Why do you ne- oh I get it, you think those boys might be perverts and you want to use those weapons to kill them right?" Dawn said as she smirked.

"Actually, I just want to use them on the fanboys that are after Miyako-chan" Nexa said as she sweatdropped.

"Nexa!" Miyako screamed as she slightly blushed.

"Do you want those boys to still come after you!" Nexa told her.

"Well no but killing them isn't going to stop them" Miyako told her.

"I wasn't gonna kill them, I was gonna threaten them; I only kill the creepy guys or perverts, not them unless they're one of them" Nexa explained.

"Oh" Miyako said as Momoko, Kaoru, and Dawn sweatdropped at her.

"Well let's just change the subject and head toward the mall now and Nexa, you can only buy two weapons okay?" Momoko said.

"Fine" Nexa said.

"Relax girl, those weapons aren't the only ones that can make a guy die from, you can also use your death glare remember?" Dawn told her as Kaoru agreed with her.

"True but I only use that in case of emergency" Nexa told her friends.

After their conversation, the girls finally made it to the mall and headed toward different stores to get the stuff they need. They first went to the clothing store and bought some clothes for themselves that fit their style and color. They even bought some boy clothes for the Phantom Thieves incase they need them. Next, they went over to the antique store to get some accessories for their rooms and something for their living room. Then, they went to the weapon store to get the weapons that Nexa needed and Kaoru and Dawn bought one for themselves since they were fascinated by them. Soon, the last store they went to was Hot Topic to get the latest t-shirts featuring their favorite characters from their favorite TV shows or video games. After the girls were done shopping, they went over to the food court and bought themselves some pizza and drinks and had themselves a good time.

"Shopping is definitely tiring, this is why I didn't want to come here" Kaoru said.

"Same here" Dawn said.

"But it was so much fun, I even bought you two some cute dresses!" Miyako exclaimed.

"No way in a million years we're wearing that!" Kaoru and Dawn exclaimed but quietly so other people won't hear them.

"Please!" Miyako used her puppy dog face on them.

"Miyako-chan!" Nexa shouted.

"Fine but sooner or later, they're gonna wear them" Miyako pouted.

Momoko and Nexa sweatdropped at her. Nexa checked her watch and realized that its 12:30 p.m.

"Hey girls, should we bring some pizza for the boys since its almost lunch time?" Nexa said.

"I think we should or else we'll get punished for this" Momoko said.

The girls ordered some take-out pizza, grabbed their bags, and left the mall carrying the pizza with them for the Phantom Thieves.

"You think they'll like the toppings on the pizza?" Momoko asked as she referred to the cheese pizza with pepperoni and peppers that Kaoru was carrying.

"I'm pretty sure they will since we always chose that topping" Dawn said.

"Yeah you're right Dawn" Momoko said.

"Hey girls, I forgot to mention that we need some groceries for the house, we're running low on it" Miyako said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you mention it before Miyako?" Kaoru said as an anger symbol appeared on her head.

"He he sorry girls" Miyako said as we all sweatdropped.

"But how are we gonna carry the groceries since our hands are full with bags?" Dawn said as she referred to the bags in her hands.

"We can put the bags on our arms and each carry 1 or 2 groceries in our hands so we'll get all the stuff needed" Nexa suggested.

"I guess that'll work" Kaoru said.

The girls headed over to the market and bought the groceries needed for the house. After 15 minutes have passed, they paid the groceries and walked over to their house. They opened the door and set the groceries and their shopping bags on the floor and sighed. Kaoru put the pizza box on the table.

"At least we got all the stuff we need for the house" Momoko said.

"But it was tiring though" Dawn said.

"We should go shopping again soon!" Miyako exclaimed.

"No!" Kaoru and Dawn yelled.

"We can do that in a week or so Miyako-chan okay?" Nexa asked.

"Okay" Miyako said.

"So where did you girlies ran off to?" a voice said from the kitchen door.

The girls turned around and saw the Phantom Thieves standing by the doorway with a smirk on their faces.

"What are you guys smirking at?" Kaoru asked them.

"Why nothing babe, we just wanted to know where you girls went to?" Butch said while smirking.

"Don't call me babe" Kaoru growled.

"Calm down greenie, we just wanted to know where you girls went that's all" Bat said.

"W-We went t-to the mall, t-that's all" Miyako stuttered.

"And w-we also went t-to the m-market to get some g-groceries" Momoko stuttered also.

"Alright we believe since we see those bags on the floor" Brick said as he pointed to the shopping bags and groceries on the floor.

"You guys aren't mad then?" Nexa asked them.

"Now why would we be mad baby" Naman said as he smirked.

"Not only did you girls go shopping, but you also brought some food for us" Boomer said as he pointed at the pizza box on the table.

"We figured that you guys might be hungry since its almost lunch time" Momoko said as she laughed nervously.

"And we also bought some clothes for you guys and things that you might like for the house" Miyako said as she smiled nervously.

"That's very sweet of you girls to think about us" Brick said as he winked at Momoko which made her blush.

"Well you guys can go ahead and eat your pizza, I'm taking my bags in my room and hit the hay" Dawn said as she picked up her bags and went out the door to her room.

"But what about the groceries?" Miyako said.

"I'll help you put up the groceries sweetheart" Boomer sweetly said as Miyako blushed.

"Y-You don't have to do that you know, you're our guests" Miyako said as her face was red.

"I insist since you girls are probably tired from the shopping" Boomer said as he picked up the grocery bags and got out the items and put them in the refrigerator.

"O-Okay then" Miyako said as she helped him. "You girls can put your stuff in your rooms"

"Okay" Momoko, Kaoru, and Nexa said as they picked up their bags and headed toward their rooms to put their stuff in with Brick, Butch, and Naman following them while Bat eats his pizza.

"You guys can just eat your pizza" they said.

"We want to see what you girls bought, can we please see them?" the boys asked

"Fine" the girls said as they went in their rooms with their counterparts on their tails.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Dawn was in her room taking a nap on her bed. She was having a good dream until it turned into a bad nightmare.

_Dawn's dream:_

_"Where am I?" Dawn wondered as she looked around at an empty place. "Wasn't I dreaming about me and Kaoru competing each other in sports?"_

_She walked around and stopped when she felt a sudden chill on her legs._

_"Why do my legs feel co-what the hell!" Dawn shouted as she looked down to see that she's wearing a dress that goes past her mid-thighs. "Why am I wearing a short dress!"_

_She looked down to see that her jordans were replaced with high heels. Then her hair had a bow on and the background changed into a living room home._

_"Alright I'm getting a bit scared!" Dawn said to herself._

_"Hey there baby" a voice said._

_Dawn turned around and saw Bat wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes but he was still wearing his mask._

_"What are you doing here!" Dawn yelled at him._

_"Don't you remember, we live here and we're engaged" Bat smirked at her._

_"What do you mean engaged! No way in a million years will I ever be engaged to you, you're lying!" Dawn shouted at him._

_"You must've hit yourself or something, here I'll help you remember again with this" Bat said as he walked toward Dawn and kissed her._

_Dawn quickly pushed him off of her. "What are you doing you perv!" Dawn yelled._

_"Helping you remember sugar lips" Bat smirked as he grabbed Dawn around the waist and kissed her with full force._

_Dawn tried to scream but it only came out as a muffle. Then Dawn felt Bat push her on the couch and he began making out with her._

_"I gotta wake up! I gotta wake up!" Dawn silently yelled as she tried to wake herself up from the nightmare and struggled to get out of Bat's grip._

_"Dawn wake up!" a voice said to her._

_Soon Bat was gone, including the background, and Dawn found herself at the empty place again._

_"Wake up Dawn-chan!" the voice said again._

_Soon a white light blinded and she blacked out._

_End of Dawn's dream_

"Dawn wake up!" Nexa yelled out to her friend.

"Mmmm aah!" Dawn slightly screamed as she woke up.

"Hey are you alright?" Nexa asked her friend as she sat down next to her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine oh thank goodness I'm back in my tomboy clothes again" Dawn sighed with relief.

"What are you talking about Dawn, let me guess, you had a nightmare that you were wearing girly clothes and you were acting girly?" Nexa said.

"Um yeah that's the nightmare" Dawn lied. "I can't tell her my real nightmare, she'll freak out" Dawn thought.

"Okay well since the nightmare freaked you out, would you like anything to help calm you down?" Nexa asked her.

"Well there is one thing" Dawn said.

"What is it?" Nexa said.

"C-Could you sing me that lullaby you told me about, you know, the one that your grandmother had once sang to you" Dawn asked shyly.

"Uhh I don't know Dawn I'm not that good with singing" Nexa said as she slightly paled.

"Not that good with singing, Nexa I once heard you sing a song on your ipod, you were awesome at singing even the kids at choir were a bit jealous of you and they wanted you to join even though you refused them!" Dawn explained to her. "Come on girl just a lullaby please?"

Sigh "Oh alright but this'll be our little secret okay?" Nexa told her.

"I promise" Dawn said as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Alright I'll start" Nexa said as she started to sing:

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
>yuube kanashii yume wo mita.<br>naite hanashita.  
>akai me yo<br>natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
>kieta warashi wo sagashiteru<br>dakara kanashii yumewo miru

After Nexa finished singing her lullaby, Dawn fell asleep with a smile on her face. Nexa picked up the blanket and tucked Dawn in like a little girl and quietly walked out of the room and gently closed the door with a smile on her face. Unknown to the both of them, Bat and Naman were hiding behind the corner and they listened to the whole thing.

"I never knew that Nexa could sing like an angel" Naman said with a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe that Dawn wanted her to sing a lullaby, looks like she has a bit of a girly side" Bat said as he smirked.

"I smell a blackmail coming on" Naman said.

"Same here" Bat said as they both quietly chuckled and went over to the living room to watch some TV.

Meanwhile, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were showing their counterparts what they bought for themselves, for the boys, and for the house.

"Here is your outfit Brick" Momoko said as she handed him a dark red t-shirt with gray pants and a red sweater that has a hoodie with dark jeans and with two pairs of sneakers: one is red and the other is black with red stripes.

"How sweet of you to get me an outfit and you got good taste" Brick smirked as he kissed Momoko's cheek while holding his clothes.

"T-Thanks it was nothing" Momoko slightly stuttered as she blushed. "I also bought some antiques for our room and for the house so we'll be more comfortable" she showed him the items.

"They're pretty neat, I'm guessing you also bought yourself some outfits huh?" Brick said.

"Y-Yeah I did" Momoko said as she slightly blushed from embarrassment while Brick puts his arm around her.

"Here are your clothes Boomer-kun" Miyako said as she handing him a blue sweater with baggy pants and blue sneakers and a t-shirt with a hoodie attached with blue pants and yellow striped sneakers.

"Thank you sweetheart" Boomer nicely said as he hugged Miyako and gently kissed her lips.

"Y-Your welcome" Miyako stuttered as she blushed. "I-I also bought some items that you might like for our room and for my mansion"

"I like them!" Boomer said as he hugged Miyako.

"A-Arigato" Miyako blushed.

"Here are your clothes" Kaoru shoved a green t-shirt and hoodie with two gray baggy pants with two sneakers, one dark green and the other gray, at Butch.

"These are okay, thanks girly" Butch said as he winked at Kaoru.

"Don't you ever get tired calling me girly!" Kaoru complained at him.

"Nope" Butch replied.

Sigh "Well these are items that I bought for our rooms, don't break them or steal them got it?" Kaoru told him.

"Whatever girly" Butch said.

Kaoru huffed and put the items back in the bag so they won't break.

"Hey Miyako-chan why do you have two dresses in your bag?" Boomer asked her as he pointed to the two dresses nearly sticking out of the bag.

"Oh these dresses are for Dawn and Kaoru" Miyako replied to him.

"I am never going to wear that dress you hear me!" Kaoru yelled at her.

"How come you don't want to wear that dress?" Butch asked her.

"That's because I'm a tomboy and never in a billion years will I ever wear a dress or skirt!" Kaoru replied to him.

"Well I think you should wear a dress, it'll show off your sexy body including your curves and chest" Butch seductively whispered to her as he grabbed her butt.

Kaoru growled and slapped Butch's cheek hard with her hand.

"Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako shouted at her.

"That pervert grabbed my butt, he deserved it!" Kaoru shot back at them.

"He did what!" two voices shouted.

Everyone turned around and saw Dawn and Nexa by the doorway with Bat and Naman at their sides with angry looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dawn yelled out as she tried to lash out at Butch but Bat held her back.

"Do you wanna be arrested for harassment you jerk?" Nexa yelled at him.

"Its a free country, and plus her butt was soft" Butch said while holding his cheek.

"Why you litt- Dawn was cut off when Brick shouted "Enough!"

Everyone stayed quiet and looked at Brick.

"Guys since your green friend slapped my brother, she'll be punished for what she did" Brick said as he crossed his arms.

"And Butch here will punish her since he's in charge of keeping an eye on her" Boomer said with a grin.

"Oh please whatever punishment you give me, I can handle it" Kaoru said in a bored tone.

"Oh really" Butch smirked.

"Yeah rea- hey what are you doing!" Kaoru shouted as Butch put her over his shoulder.

"Its time for your punishment" Butch said as he walked toward the green room while Kaoru kept hitting his back with her fists and shouting profanities at him.

"Kaoru!" the girls yelled out for her as they tried to save their friend, but the boys held them back in their grip.

"What is he gonna do to Kaoru!" Momoko asked Brick.

"Who knows what he'll do to her but don't worry, our brother won't hurt your friend he may be a pervert but he has a big heart" Brick reassured her as he hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Kaoru please be okay" the girls thought in their head.

Meanwhile, Butch went inside the green room, locked it, and put Kaoru down.

"What's the big idea you- Kaoru couldn't finish as Butch grabbed her and kissed her with full force. She gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth while wrapping his arms around her waist while grabbing her butt and pushing her toward the bed.

Kaoru slightly moaned and struggled to get out of his grip but with no avail. She kept telling herself not to enjoy the kiss but a part of her wants to enjoy it. She felt his tongue tasting her mouth and touching her tongue and they both wrestled for dominance. Butch slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her skin which sent shivers down her spine.

Butch broke the kiss and began kissing Kaoru's neck and shoulder while she struggles to push him off of her while she was breathing heavily.

"L-Let me go you perv!" Kaoru yelled as she struggled to get him off of her.

"No way toots" Butch muttered as he found her sensitive spot and sucked on it which caused Kaoru to moan. After he finished giving her a hickey, he gave her more hickeys and went back to making out with her.

30 minutes passed and Butch finally released Kaoru while they were breathing heavily.

Kaoru quickly got up and ran toward the door and opened it after unlocking it and ran out of the room with a blush on her face.

"That girl sure is feisty, she's definitely my type" Butch thought as he grinned evilly and calmly walked out of the room like nothing happened.

Kaoru was in the living room breathing heavily trying to calm down while her friends comforted her.

"I can't believe I couldn't get out of his grip and I'm the strongest girl at school!" Kaoru complained as she tries to keep her temper down.

"Kaoru calm down, now you know that their punishments are way worse" Dawn reassured her.

"Dawn's right Kaoru-san, you need to control your temper or else you'll get more" Miyako said as Momoko agreed with her.

"Here's some water Kaoru" Nexa said as she handed Kaoru a glass of water which she grabbed it and chugged it down and thanked her for it.

"I've gotta watch out what I say next time or else my next punishment would be way worse" Kaoru said to herself.

"Don't worry Kaoru, as long as we don't break their rules, we won't get punished then" Momoko reassured her.

"But that's gonna be a bit hard since we can't hurt those guys" Nexa said.

"Nor can we get revenge on them" Dawn said.

"Uh let's just focus on the positive side and not on the negative side okay?" Miyako told them.

"Fine" they told her.

"Good now how about we have some ice cream to cheer us all up" Miyako suggested.

"Already on it Miyako-chan, I bought some ice cream in a box from the grocery store and put them in the freezer so we can have some for later" Nexa said as she brought out the opened box which had five ice cream cones in it with their favorite flavors.

"One strawberry for Momoko-chan" she hands Momoko the strawberry ice cream, "One blueberry for Miyako-chan" she hands Miyako the blueberry ice cream, "One pistachio for Kaoru-san" she hands Kaoru the pistachio ice cream, "One chocolate for Dawn-chan" she hands Dawn the chocolate ice cream, "And one mango for me" she holds the mango ice cream in her hand and threw away the box.

"Thanks Nexa, you're the best!" the girls told her.

"No problem" Nexa said.

The girls licked their ice cream with delight hoping that no one would disturb their moment. The girls decided to watch a movie while they enjoy their ice cream so Dawn went into her room to find a good comedy movie for them to watch.

"I wonder what good comedy movies we can watch?" Dawn thought to herself while licking her ice cream. "Found one!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the movie "Grown Ups".

When Dawn got up and finished her ice cream and ate her cone, she was about to exit the room until a hand stopped her.

She turned around and saw Bat with a smug look on his face.

"What are you smugging about?" Dawn said.

Bat didn't say anything and leaned forward and licked Dawn's nose, which had a bit of ice cream on it.

Dawn nearly shrieked and punched Bat's face for doing that. She then realized what she had done and began to slowly panic.

"Oh no I punched him, that means he's gonna punish me!" She thought as she began to panic.

"You shouldn't have done that sweet lips, looks like I've gotta punish you" Bat smirked as he began walking toward her while Dawn backs up.

"I-It was an accident r-really I d-didn't know you w-were gonna l-lick my nose!" Dawn panicked as she kept backing up but then fell on the couch.

Bat smirked and got on top of Dawn and pinned her to the couch.

"L-Let me go dammit!" Dawn yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"No can do sugar, I gotta punish you" Bat said as he kissed Dawn's lips and began making out with her.

"Oh man this is just like my nightmare and its starting to come true!" Dawn panicked in her head as she tried to get Bat off of her.

She felt Bat's tongue enter her mouth and began tasting her, making her slightly shiver and moan. She then felt him rubbing her sides and tried to get him to stop but with no avail.

After he did this for 30 minutes, Bat broke the kiss with Dawn and got off of her while they both were breathing heavily.

Dawn then remembered that her friends were waiting for her so she picked up the movie and ran out the door.

"She sure has nice curves" Bat thought to himself as he went over to the bed and laid down.

Dawn ran over to the living room, put the disc in the movie system, and sat back down on the couch.

"Dawn where were you?" Momoko asked her.

"Uh I went to the bathroom" Dawn lied hoping her friends would buy it.

"He punished you didn't he?" Nexa said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Dawn said hoping she didn't figure it out.

"Dawn, your lips are swollen that's why, what did you do to the navy blue thief?" Nexa asked her.

"I-I punched him in the face, but it was an accident really, he licked my nose that's why!" Dawn explained.

"Dawn-san you have to be more careful next time okay?" Miyako told her.

"I promise I'll be more careful" Dawn said.

"Let's just watch the movie" Kaoru said as the girls turned their attention to the TV to watch the "Grown Ups" movie that Dawn picked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 10**

The girls finished their movie and ice cream until the Phantom Thieves came out wearing the clothes that the girls bought for them.

"What were you girls watching?" Brick asked them.

"We were watching "Grown Ups" Momoko told him.

"That movie was pretty funny when we saw it" Naman told them.

"Till we got bored watching it so many times" Bat said.

"Watching a movie so many times can be a bit boring" Dawn said.

Everyone laughed about it and the boys were about to say something until the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be?" Miyako said.

"I don't know and I don't care" Kaoru said as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"I think you boys better hide in our closets so no one would know its you okay?" Momoko asked them.

"Yeah you're right come on boys" Brick told his brothers as they ran inside the closets in their rooms.

"I'll go get the door" Nexa said.

As she went over toward the door and opened it, she squealed with delight.

"Boys! I missed you guys so much!" Nexa shouted with glee as she hugged the boys.

The girls ran over toward the door and saw Nexa hugging 4 boys while the 5th one is standing beside them.

"Um Nexa who the heck are those guys?" Kaoru asked her.

"Girls don't you remember, its Henry, Danny, Lenny, and Marco, my best friends/brothers!" Nexa told them with joy. (Henry, Danny, Lenny, and Marco are like brothers to Nexa and they also know the girls and treat them like their sisters' and they got a job as rookies with the police chief to make sure the areas of Tokyo City are safe)

"Really hi boys!" The girls told them with happiness as they gave them a quick hug.

"Its been a while hasn't it girls?" Henry told them as he fixed his police uniform.

"How did you boys get here, I thought you had to help your father's with something?" Miyako asked them.

"They decided to give us a vacation time and we got here by plane and plus we got jobs as police officers" Danny told her as he and the boys showed the girls their badges.

"Awesome hey who's that boy?" Dawn asked as she pointed to the boy behind them.

"Oh that's Jacob he's the son of the police chief we're working with" Marco told her.

"Hello ladies" Jacob greeted them while staring at Dawn.

"I don't like him" Nexa whispered to her guy friends.

"Same here but we have to get use to it" Lenny whispered to her.

"Anyways we're here to survey the area to make sure that the houses here are safe and no crime is here" Henry told the girls.

"Is it alright if we check your mansion to make sure its safe, it'll only be a few minutes I promise" Marco told the girls.

"Well I don't know" Miyako said.

"It'll only be a few minutes miss Miyako we promise" Danny told her.

"Oh okay but only a few minutes" Miyako said as she opened the door to let the boys inside.

"Thank you very much miss" the boys bowed down to her except Jacob.

Before the boys got inside, Lenny looked up and saw 5 boys looking down at them from the window. He smiled and gave a small wave to them and quickly got inside.

The boys looked around the rooms to make sure that everything was alright with the girls. Momoko showed Henry to the red room, Miyako showed Danny to the blue room, Kaoru showed Lenny to the green room, Dawn showed Jacob to the navy blue room, and Nexa showed Marco to the yellow room. Henry, Danny, Lenny, and Marco looked around the room and thought that everything was okay and went toward the kitchen to get a glass of water from the girls while Jacob is still at Dawn's room.

"Alright you saw my room and there's nothing bad here so everything is okay now?" Dawn asked him.

"Actually everything is not okay" Jacob smirked at her.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"You see, I feel a bit lonely here and I think I'll be happy if you go out to dinner with me" Jacob said as he flirted with her.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Dawn slightly growled in anger.

"Hey I'm the son of the police chief, I can anything I please" Jacob said with a smirk.

"I think its best if you leave" Dawn said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"And why should I?" Jacob said.

"Because you shouldn't bother with other people's girlfriends" a voice said.

Dawn and Jacob turned to see Bat but without his mask on.

"And who are you?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm Hiroshi and I'm Dawn's boyfriend" Hiroshi said as he went over to Dawn and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You never mentioned you had a boyfriend" Jacob said to Dawn.

"Well she does have a boyfriend and I suggest you leave this place" Nexa said from the doorway.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the son of the police chief" Jacob said with pride.

"Who cares if you're the son of the police chief just leave our house okay?" Nexa said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"And what if I don't?" Jacob said.

"I'll file a complaint to the police station for flirting with the owner's friend here in our home" Nexa said as she crossed her arms.

"What!" Marco shouted as he entered the room and hit Jacob's head. "Jacob! We were supposed to survey the area, not flirt with the citizens!"

"Owww! Hey don't forget, I'm the so- Jacob couldn't finish as he got hit in the head again. "Okay okay I won't flirt with her again, just stop with the hitting"

"Maam I am so sorry that he flirted with you and angered your boyfriend, we will leave right now" Marco bowed down to her to apologize and he grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him out the room and out of the house.

"Sorry about what he did, we promise that he won't come near your friend ever again good day girls and their boyfriends" Lenny told them as he and Henry and Danny left the house.

"What is he talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"We have no clue" the girls said.

"So that's who you really look like huh Bat?" Nexa told him.

"Correct but you girls cannot tell anyone about our faces got it" Bat told them.

"Or else you'll get punished" the rest of the boys said as they came out without their masks.

"We already know that" the girls said.

"Well its nearly supper time, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and cook dinner" Miyako said as she went toward the kitchen.

"I'll come with you" Dawn said as she followed Miyako.

"You girls wanna read The Hunger Games series?" Nexa asked Momoko and Kaoru.

"Sure!" Momoko answered.

"I'll just play my video games" Kaoru said as she went in the green room.

"I'm coming with you" Butch said as he followed her.

"Can we read with you girls?" Brick and Naman asked Momoko and Nexa.

"Your choice" The girls told them as they went to get the books while the boys follow them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Everyone was at the dining room, eating dinner that Miyako and Dawn had made for everyone. They prepared a lasagna for everyone including garlic bread and salad for them. On the center of the table is a huge chocolate pie that Dawn made herself which would be saved for dessert after everyone is done eating.

"So who were those boys that were outside your door?" Naman asked the girls to start the conversation.

"Those boys are friends of ours, their names are Henry, Danny, Lenny, and Marco our best guy friends/brothers" Nexa replied.

"Best guy friends/brothers?" Bat asked.

"To us yeah they treat us like we're their sisters but they mostly do that to Nexa since she knew them for like a couple of years more than us" Dawn told him.

"Oh cool" Bat said as he ate his garlic bread.

"So are your names real or are they just cover names?" Miyako asked the boys.

"Actually sweetie they're our real names but we also have cover names as well, my cover name is Riku, Brick's is Kaito, Butch's is Shiro, and Bat's is Hiroshi" Boomer replied to her.

"Naman doesn't have a cover name?" Momoko asked.

"He doesn't babe, he keeps his name like that since a lot of people don't know him" Brick told her.

"Oh" Momoko replied.

"By the way, where do you guys live?" Kaoru asked.

The boys stopped eating and looked at her.

"What did I say?" Kaoru said.

Sigh "To tell you the truth girly, we live at an empty warehouse" Butch replied to her.

"You guys live alone?" Miyako asked with a bit of sadness.

"Yes we do, you see, we've been living there for nearly about a year after our parents passed away and so far its been sad" Boomer said with sadness.

"What do you mean sad?" Dawn asked.

"We only get a little bit of money from working in odd jobs and we sometimes barely get enough food" Bat said.

"And because of that, we sometimes go through trash cans to find leftover food or go to the woods to hunt for animals so we could eat" Brick said with a bit of sadness.

"But everything changed when we first met Naman" Butch said with a bit of happiness.

"Yeah he once saw us trying to find some food and he offered to let us live with him in an apartment he owned" Boomer said with happiness.

"But the apartment only had three bedrooms so we had to share with one another" Bat said.

"But even so, he managed to help us and if it hasn't been for him, we wouldn't have survived then" Brick said with happiness.

"Guys it was nothing and plus, the reason we became the Phantom Thieves is because of the bills the landlord gives us and we steal the stuff and sell it on the blackmarket for money so we won't be homeless" Naman explained.

"You poor things!" Miyako replied with sadness.

"That was both sad and sweet" Nexa said.

"Wow I feel very sorry for you guys" Dawn told them.

"I wish we could do something to help you guys" Momoko asked.

"I never knew you've been through this" Kaoru said.

"Hey don't be sad girls, even though we had a hard life we managed to get through this" Brick said.

"Yeah so let's wipe away the tears and finish eating" Boomer said.

"And after that watch a scary movie" Butch said.

"B-But I don't l-like scary m-movies" Miyako stuttered in fear.

"Come on Miyako its only a scary movie that's all" Kaoru told her.

"And plus the horror stuff isn't real" Dawn said.

"O-Okay" Miyako said with a bit of fear.

"Let's just change the subject and finish our eating" Nexa said as she sweatdropped.

"Fine" they replied.

Soon everyone finished their meal and dessert and brought out the movie "Dark Water" and put it in the movie system for it to start. Everyone got on the couch and sat next to their counterparts and the movie began. During the movie, both Momoko and Miyako were both scared from the movie that they were oblivious that they were on Brick and Boomer's laps while burying their faces on the boys' chests which made the boys blush and enjoy it while wrapping their arms around them. Kaoru and Dawn were laughing at the screams including Butch and Bat which shows they enjoy the movie. Nexa was clutching a pillow and blocking her eyes and ears at the horror parts while Naman put his arm around her to comfort her.

The movie was done and when it was time for them to sleep, Brick and Boomer carried their counterparts bridal style since they were still scared from the movie and Kaoru, Dawn, and Nexa walked toward their rooms with the boys behind them. They greeted each other good night and went inside their respected rooms. Brick and Boomer set their counterparts onto the bed and all the boys went inside the bathroom to take a shower which left the girls on the bed. They went to their closets and changed into their pajamas. Momoko was wearing a white tanktop with pink mini shorts while her hair was down, Miyako wore a baby blue pajama dress that goes past her thighs with her hair in curlers, Kaoru wore a light green t-shirt with green shorts that have yellow stripes with her hair the same, Dawn wore a black tanktop with baggy navy blue pants with her hair let loose, and Nexa wore a yellow t-shirt with black pants that have white stripes while her hair is down.

While the girls were getting ready to sleep, the bathroom door opened which revealed the boys with towels around their necks and their baggy pants but with no shirts on. Momoko and Miyako blushed at it, Kaoru and Dawn looked away with a slight blush on their face, and Nexa just sweatdropped at it.

The boys smirked at their reactions and gave them a huge kiss which made the girls blush more while wrapping their arms around their waist. The kiss lasted for five minutes until they parted, letting them breathe. After they were done nuzzling with the girls, the girls went to bed with the guys next to them and while they were sleeping, a huge thunder made a crackling sound which scared the girls and clung onto their counterparts. The girls scooted closer to the boys and when they did, the boys wrapped their arms around them to make them feel safe. The girls relaxed by their touch and they closed their eyes while being in their counterpart's arms and slept blissfully while the boys had huge smiles on their faces that their girls were close to them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Soon morning came and the boys were the first to wake up. They noticed that they had their arms around the girls and they were close to them which made the boys slightly blush since their counterpart's head were resting on their chest which made their heartbeats quicken. The boys kissed the girls on the cheek and went back to sleep with their arms still around the girls. After an hour has passed, the girls began waking up and they blushed when they noticed that were close to the Phantom Thieves and that they could see their abs and their muscles. They gently removed their arms and quietly got out of bed, grabbed their clothes and towel, and headed inside the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the girls finished their showering, they dried themselves off and wore the clothes that made them feel comfortable. Momoko wore a pink sweater that says "PINK" in bold dark pink letters, jean shorts, and pink high tops. Miyako wore a full sleeved light blue dress that has pictures of sunflowers on it that touch her knees, light blue ballet flats, and a flower clip on her bang. Kaoru wore a light green t-shirt that has a picture of a soccer ball with a hoodie on the back, dark skinny jeans, and light green sneakers. Dawn wore a navy blue hoodie that says "I rock, you don't" in bold letters, army green caprices, and navy blue sneakers. Nexa wore a yellow t-shirt that has sparkles on it, brown caprices that have flowers on the sleeves, and yellow sneakers. When the girls were done changing, they got out of the bathroom and saw the Phantom Thieves already changed and with their masks removed and they were fixing the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" the girls asked the boys.

"We're just fixing the bed that's all" they told them as they finished with the bed and fixed the pillows.

"Well okay, we'll be downstairs cooking breakfast" the girls said as they began walking toward the door.

Before the girls could reach the door, the boys grabbed them, spun them around, and gave them a huge sweet kiss which lasted for two minutes. After the boys pulled away, the girls were blushing all over and they asked them why did they kiss them and the boys replied, "Because you girls were cuddling with us last night and we wanted to give you a reward for letting us sleep with you". After that, the girls blushed more and they went over toward the door, opened it, and closed it behind them while heading toward the kitchen to make breakfast.

The girls greeted each other along the way and they decided to prepare some scrambled eggs with buttered toast and sausages.

"So girls how did you sleep?" Dawn asked her friends.

"W-We slept good right girls?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Y-Yeah that's right" the girls replied except Momoko and Dawn.

"Let me guess, you cuddled next to the boys and they gave you a huge kiss before you came downstairs?" Dawn asked her friends.

"Did the same thing happened to you?" they asked her.

"Yeah it happened to me" Dawn told them.

"I wonder how long the boys will be staying here?" Nexa said.

"Well they said that they'll stay here until the police stop finding them and since they only live in a 3 bedroom apartment, they'll probably come back here to see us since they know where we are now" Momoko said as she got out the orange juice from the fridge and poured some in 5 glasses.

"But they only know that this is Miyako's house; the rest don't know where we live so we don't have to worry about them except for Miyako and the blue thief Boomer" Kaoru said.

"I-I don't mind having Boomer come see me at my home" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"Yeah and then you two are gonna make-out since its obvious that the both of you have the hots for each other" Dawn told her as she finishes sizzling the sausages.

"T-That's not true!" Miyako shouted as she slightly blushed.

"Girls quit making fun of Miyako-chan and let's finish making the food" Nexa told her friends as she put butter on the toasts and buttered them.

"Whatever" Kaoru and Dawn told her as Momoko sweatdropped while Miyako finishes cooking the eggs.

Soon breakfast was done and the girls took out the plates, put their foods on it, and set them on the table. They began eating while chatting with one another but quietly so the Phantom Thieves won't hear them.

"So what should we do since the boys are still in the room?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Let's go to the mall" Miyako suggested.

"No way!" Kaoru and Dawn told her.

"Why not go to the park, we can have a picnic there and we can bring the boys along with us since no one knows what their faces look like?" Nexa suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea who's in?" Momoko asked.

"I'm in" Miyako said.

"I don't know, I don't want that perverted Butch anywhere near me" Kaoru said.

"Same here with Bat" Dawn said.

"Come on girls please?" Miyako gave her puppy dog look to them.

"Fine just stop with the puppy dog look!" Kaoru and Dawn admitted defeatedly.

"Yay! I'll go pack the food, you girls can go get the boys" Miyako said as she finished her food and put them in the sink.

"Hold on Miyako-chan its still morning, let's wait until afternoon comes and then we can pack the food and have the boys come with us okay?" Nexa told her as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Oh okay!" Miyako replied happily.

"Well since that's settled, let's watch some TV" Momoko suggested as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kaoru and Dawn said as they put their dishes in the sink.

The girls cleaned their dishes and went over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV, unknown to them that the boys listened to their conversation and smirked as they thought of a good plan to make the girls blush more than a tomato.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter**_** 13**

While the girls were watching TV, the boys came downstairs and sat down next to their counterparts to watch TV with them.

"What were you boys doing upstairs?" Momoko asked them.

"We were only fixing the bed that's it" Brick said as he played with Momoko's hair.

"For 30 minutes, are you boys up to something?" Dawn questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Now why would you think that, don't you trust us?" Bat faked in a hurt tone as he put his arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"We don't trust you at all!" Kaoru shot back angrily.

"Kaoru be nice!" Miyako scolded at her.

"Whatever" Kaoru grumbled as Butch put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" Nexa asked her friends.

"Its almost 12:15 why?" Naman replied.

"Looks like its time to pack for the picnic" Miyako said as she got up.

"Would you like any help sweetie?" Boomer asked her nicely.

"T-That would b-be g-great thank you" Miyako stuttered as she blushed from Boomer's sweetness.

"Well then let's go pack now" Boomer said as he and Miyako walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"Those two definitely have the hots for each other" Dawn said.

"Same here" the girls and guys replied.

"I'll go get the picnic blanket" Momoko said as she stood up and walked over to the closet.

"I'll help you with that cutie" Brick said as he opened the closet door for her and helped her picked out a big blanket for everyone to sit on.

"I'll go get my soccer ball" Kaoru said as she stood up and walked out of the room to get her ball.

"I'll go see if she needs any help" Butch smirked as he followed her.

"I'll get my iphone and headphones" Nexa said as she got up and walked toward her room.

"I'll help her find them" Naman said as he followed her.

"Looks like we're alone now toots" Bat smirked as his grip around Dawn's shoulder tightens.

"Yeah I don't think so, I think I'll go help the prince and princess in blue with the drinks" Dawn said as she got out of Bat's grip and headed toward the kitchen with Bat following her in pursuit.

Soon, everyone was done packing with the stuff they need and headed out the door toward the park. It was bright and sunny outside which was a bit warm but a bit of a breeze since its summer time for them. They managed to get to the park and decided to have their picnic under the sakura tree since its one of the few trees still blooming during the summer time. They spread out the blanket and straightened it up to make sure that there was enough room for everyone to sat on. Miyako put the picnic basket on the ground and she and Boomer got the food out including the drinks and once they were done bringing the food out, they got out the plates, utensils, napkins, and paper cups and everyone filled the food on their plates and poured down their drinks and began eating.

"It sure is a nice day today" Momoko said as she drank her punch from the paper cup.

"I agree with you on that and its also a nice day to play some soccer" Kaoru said as she pointed out to her soccer ball near the tree.

"You like to play sports?" Shiro asked her as he chewed on a sandwich.(The boys use their cover names so no one will know who they were)

"Duh remember, Dawn and I are tomboys so we love sports" Kaoru said as Dawn agreed with her.

"Alright after we finish eating, how about me and Hiroshi challenge you two to a soccer match" Shiro said as he smirked.

"You got yourself a deal!" Dawn smirked as she and Kaoru finished their food.

"Let's do this" Hiroshi smirked as he and Shiro finished their food and went over toward the field with the girls behind them carrying the soccer ball.

"Let's hope they don't kill each other" Nexa said as she ate a grape.

"Same here" the rest said.

After they finished, the boys decided to take their counterparts to a place where they will be alone so they can go with their plan that they thought of since Shiro and Hiroshi are doing their part. Since the group separated, we shall see what each couple are doing. Let's go to Kaito and Momoko:

Kaito and Momoko were sitting next to each other near a lake that they spotted. They saw a pair of doves near the lake and the doves were looking at the lake with curiosity.

"Looks like those doves are curious about the lake" Momoko giggled as she saw one of the doves pecking at the water.

"Yeah they sure are" Kaito chuckled. "You know, you have a cute giggle"

"Arigato" Momoko said as she slightly blushed from his compliment.

Kaito slightly chuckled as he put his arm around her waist. "You know, I think I know how I can make your face blush more" he whispered seductively in her ear as her face became a bright pink.

"A-And w-what are y-you gonna d-do?" Momoko stuttered as her face is still pink.

"This" Kaito smirked as he gave Momoko a huge passionate kiss which made her gasp. Kaito smirked at it and licked her lips, allowing him access into her mouth as she moans. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Momoko wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon Kaito gently layed Momoko down on the grass with him on top of her while Momoko stroked his hair. 5 minutes have passed and they parted panting heavily for oxygen. Momoko realized the position she was in and her face became redder than a tomato and Kaito smirked at it and went back to kissing her and tasting her again. While the red couple embraced in their kiss, the doves looked at them in curiosity and flew back in their nest to cuddle with each other.

Looks like that was Kaito's plan, now let's see the plan that Riku has for Miyako:

The blue couple were sitting on a bench on top of a hill that shows the whole playground. Miyako brought a bubble blower and blew some bubbles toward the sky.

"You love to blow bubbles?" Riku asked her.

"Yeah I do, ever since I was little I would always blow bubbles here and see their beauty" Miyako said as she smiled.

"Well the only beauty I see is you" Riku sweetly told her.

"A-Arigato Riku-kun" Miyako said as she blushed and went back to blowing her bubbles.

She tried to do the "Shabon Freedom" but failed to do it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Riku asked her.

"I was trying to do the Shabon Freedom that I saw one of my friends do but I never managed to learn it" Miyako replied with a bit of sadness.

"Shabon Freedom? You mean like this?" Riku said as he gently took the bubble blower and blew a big bubble, blew smaller bubbles in them, and released the bubble with the bubbles in them.

"H-How did you do that!" Miyako replied in awe and shock.

"Well I kinda learned how to do that a while back" Riku sheepishly said.

"C-Could you please teach me how to do that Riku-kun, please!" Miyako said as she gave out her puppy dog look.

"I would never say no to that beautiful face of yours" Riku said as he smiled.

"Oh thank you so much Riku-kun!" Miyako shouted with glee as she hugged him and gave him a huge kiss.

Riku was surprised of Miyako's action and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist.

The blue couple embraced the kiss for 5 minutes till they parted to breathe. After they gained their breath, they kissed again in a sweet, passionate embrace. They didn't notice that two kittens were watching them kiss which made the kittens pur with each other.

So Riku just became sweet to her and acted like a gentleman toward Miyako and he got a huge kiss from her including a hug. How sweet, now let's see what Shiro and Hiroshi are planning for Kaoru and Dawn at their soccer match:

It was a tie between Shiro and Hiroshi and Kaoru and Dawn. The score was 2-2 and the team needs one more point to declare the winner. They were both trying to steal the ball while panting from sweat.

"Hey girlies we should make a deal" Shiro said as he and Hiroshi smirked.

"What kind of deal?" Dawn said as she raised her eyebrow.

"If you girls win, Shiro and I won't punish you girls for a whole month" Hiroshi smirked.

"And what'll happen if you guys win?" Kaoru asked.

"You girls have to go on a date with us" Shiro said as he smirked.

"WHAT!" Kaoru and Dawn exclaimed.

"You heard him" Hiroshi said as he grinned.

"We'll accept your deal since you boys are gonna lose!" Kaoru smirked as she shook Shiro's hand to prove she accepted.

"Alright now let's begin the match" Shiro said as he grinned.

The match started and the girls managed to steal the ball. They ran toward the goal and just when Kaoru was about to kick it, Shiro managed to steal the ball and run toward the goal with the girls in their pursuit. Shiro kicked the ball toward Hiroshi but was blocked by Dawn and when she kicked it toward Kaoru, Shiro used his body to block and he grabbed the ball. Kaoru tried to steal the ball from him but he managed to block every move. Then Shiro got near the goal and kicked the ball hard, sending it soaring toward the goal and hitting the net. Kaoru and Dawn were in shock that they lost and as they stood agape, the boys closed their mouths and whispered, "We'll have our date tonight at a fancy restaurant so wear a dress".

The girls snapped out of their shock and glared at the boys while muttering a "whatever" to the boys and they took their soccer ball and walked back toward the picnic area grumbling with the boys following behind them who were grinning with glee.

Looks like their plan was to make the girls lose and go on a date with them and have them wear a dress, I feel sorry for them so now let's see what Naman is planning for Nexa:

Naman and Nexa were laying on a tree trunk while looking at the sky. Nexa was listening to her music on her iphone while Naman looked at the clouds. He turned his head to see Nexa still listening to her music and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Nexa said as she removed her headphones.

"What song were you listening to?" Naman asked.

"I was listening to Memories by Within Temptation" Nexa said.

As she was about to put her headphones back on, Naman stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Do you like to sing?" Naman said.

"Uh no why would you ask that?" Nexa said as she struggled from his grip.

"Then how come you sang a lullaby to Dawn then?" Naman said as he smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Nexa said as she slightly paled.

"Don't lie to me Nexa-chan, my friend and I heard you sang her a lullaby from the door" Naman grinned sheepishly at her.

"You were eavesdropping!" Nexa said with anger.

"We didn't eavesdrop, we just heard it that's all" Naman said as he let go of her.

"You better not tell anyone about this!" Nexa shouted at him.

"I won't tell anyone if you do one little thing for me" Naman smirked at her.

"I'm gonna regret saying this but what?" Nexa said.

"You have to sing me a song every night before we go to bed" he whispered in her ear.

"No way am I gonna do that!" Nexa shouted in anger.

"I guess I'll have to tell the others then about your voice" Naman said as he shrugged.

"Okay fine you win, I'll sing it to you every night but I pick the song and we will never tell anyone about this" Nexa said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Deal my shining little light" Naman smirked as he pulled her in to give her a huge kiss. Nexa gasped at it and tried to push him away but with no avail since he wrapped his arms around her. She gave up and gave in to the kiss for 5 minutes until they parted allowing them to breathe. Naman kissed her cheek which made her blush so much and she tried to control it but failed.

So Naman blackmailed her, I feel sorry for her now. Let's hope that she manages to get through this.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 14**_

After the events that happened to the girls, they all met up at the sakura tree with the boys behind them. Momoko was blushing red as a tomato while Kaito's arm was around her waist, Miyako was bright pink and happy while holding Riku's hand, Kaoru and Dawn huffed out in anger with their arms cross while Shiro and Hiroshi were smirking with glee, and Nexa was looking at the ground showing no emotion while Naman grinned at her.

"Hello everyone, did you had a good day today?" Miyako asked with happiness.

"Y-Yeah" Momoko said in a slight whisper while still blushing.

"No!" Kaoru and Dawn complained while trying to control her anger.

Nexa just shrugged her shoulders and remained quiet.

"How come you two are mad?" Miyako asked Kaoru and Dawn.

"Its nothing" Kaoru and Dawn grumbled.

"They're mad because they lost a soccer match against us" Shiro smirked.

"And they also lost a bet too" Hiroshi smirked as well.

"What bet did you guys made?" Momoko asked as her face stopped blushing.

"We bet that if they win, we won't punish them for a month but if we win, they have to go on a date with us" Shiro said while grinning.

"Why did you girls take the bet?" Nexa said as she snapped out of her silence.

"We thought that we could beat them since nobody beats us!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And we thought of taking the bet because we thought we could pulverize them on the field!" Kaoru exclaimed as well.

"But since you lost, looks like you'll be going on a date with them" Miyako said with glee.

"My bro and I decided on having the date tomorrow night so we can enjoy spending more time with our girls" Hiroshi grinned.

"We are not your girls!" Kaoru and Dawn exclaimed.

"Um guys, maybe we should head home since its getting late now" Momoko said as she pointed out the sun beginning to set.

"She's right we should pack up now" Kaito said.

"Already packed!" Riku exclaimed as he held the basket which was filled with containers, dishes, and a roll of the big blanket.

"That was fast" Naman said.

"I helped Miyako-chan packed up the stuff before you guys left to relax" Riku said as he held Miyako's hand who was blushing.

"Let's just go home now" Dawn said.

"Agreed" everyone said as they got their stuff and headed toward home.

"Hey Nexa you've been quiet today" Dawn said, "Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing really" Nexa said in a quiet tone.

"You're lying, did that Naman guy did anything to you?" Kaoru said as she glared at him.

"He didn't, don't worry about it" Nexa said.

The girls decided to not say anything to her since she looks uncomfortable and managed to get to their home and got inside to put their stuff up and relaxed on the couch.

"That sure was a fun day today" Momoko smiled as she rest her head on Brick's shoulder.

"It sure was" Miyako beamed as she rested her head on Boomer's shoulder.

"Not for us!" Kaoru and Dawn exclaimed while mumbling.

"All you girls have to do is go on one date with them that's it" Nexa explained to them.

"But the date is gonna be at a fancy restaurant" Dawn said.

"And we have to wear dresses" Kaoru grimaced as she slightly shivered at the thought of wearing a dress.

"Yay! Its a good thing I bought those dresses for you from the mall, you girls can wear them for your date!" Miyako shouted with happiness.

"They better not be too girly" Dawn said.

"Don't worry they're not that girly but they'll definitely suit you" Miyako explained to them.

"Fine" they grumbled.

Nexa got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going Nexa?" Momoko asked her.

"I'll be making dinner tonight since all of you are pretty tired from the park" Nexa said as she got inside the kitchen.

"If she's cooking tonight then that means that something happened to her" Momoko said.

"And since something happened to her" Miyako said.

"Someone must've caused her to make her quiet" Kaoru said.

"And we all know who that person is" Dawn said. The girls gave a questioning look to Naman.

"Naman what did you do to her?" Brick said.

"I haven't done anything to her I swear" Naman told him.

"You expect us to believe that?" Dawn questioned him.

"Hold up if our bro says he didn't do anything then we believe him" Bat said as his brothers agreed with him.

"But we don't believe him" the girls said.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs help with the cooking" Naman said as he got up and went inside the kitchen.

"I'm going inside the kitchen also to make sure that he doesn't do anything to her" Dawn said as she got up and went inside the kitchen.

"I'll follow her so I'll make sure that she's following the rules" Bat said as he followed her.

"Looks like we're alone with you girls" Butch smirked as he grabbed Kaoru's arm and put her in his lap.

"H-Hey what are you doing you perv let me go!" Kaoru shouted as she struggled to get out of his grip but he was holding her tightly.

"But I love having you in my lap" Butch said seductively as he hugged her.

"Well I don't!" Kaoru shouted as she slightly blushed and struggled to get out of his grip.

While Kaoru was busy struggling, Brick and Boomer took Momoko and Miyako toward their rooms to have their privacy together. Brick and Momoko were reading a manga together while snuggling and Boomer and Miyako were cuddling with each other while resting on the bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 15**_

While the reds, blues, and greens are having their moments, the navy blues and yellows were in the kitchen helping Nexa with dinner and setting the table. Nexa was making her famous rice with curry and Dawn was making iced tea for everyone while the boys were watching them near the counter.

"Whats your friend making sugar?" Bat smirked at Dawn.

"She's making her famous rice with curry that the girls and I love to eat and don't call me sugar" Dawn frowned at him as she finished with the tea and put it in the refrigerator to cool off.

"Rice with curry huh? I use to make that stuff all the time" Naman said as he stared at the curry boiling.

"If you knew how to make it, then how come you don't want to help us make it?" Nexa slightly whispered at him while concentrating on the rice boiling and stirring the curry.

"I just don't feel like it" Naman shrugged as he put his hands behind his head.

Nexa finished stirring the curry and the rice was done boiling. She turned off the stove, got some plates out, and put rice in each of the plates with curry on top of it. She even put some spoons on the plate to show that the meal is done and ready to eat. She and the others picked up two plates each and set them on the dining table. Dawn brought out the cups and pitcher of iced tea and poured it in each glass and added a lemon to the side for an aftertaste.

"GUYS! DINNER IS READY SO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!" Dawn shouted out to the reds, blues, and greens while Bat and Naman covered their ears from her shouts and Nexa sweatdropped at her.

The blues and greens ran to the kitchen table except for the reds.

"Where are Brick and Momoko?" Dawn asked them.

"I think they're still in their room" Miyako replied.

"I'll go get them" Nexa said as she walked toward the reds room. When she got to the room, she realized that the door was slightly opened and she heard a noise coming from their room. She opened the door quietly and was shocked and angry because on the bed was Brick making out with Momoko while pinning her down. Nexa went over there with anger and hit Brick really ** the head making him fall down.

"Owww! What was that for!" Brick yelled at her while rubbing his head.

"How dare you pinned my friend on the bed you skunkbag!" Nexa yelled at him.

"That's why you hit me! I was only kissing her, I wasn't gonna take advantage of her!" Brick shouted as he rubbed his aching head.

"It looks like you were about to!" Nexa exclaimed at him. "Momoko-chan please wash up, its dinner time and make sure Mr. Cockyboy washes up too"

"O-Okay Nexa-chan" Momoko slightly stuttered as she blushed red from making out with Brick.

As Nexa was about to leave the room, Brick stopped her by telling her, "And by the way, since you hit me in the head, once dinner is over I'm gonna have Naman punish you for breaking one of the rules"

"I'll take the risk" Nexa told him with no emotion as she left the room and headed toward the dining table where the others are already eating.

"Are they coming down to eat?" Boomer asked her.

"They are, they're washing up now" Nexa replied as she sit down in her chair.

"What were Romeo and Juliet doing?" Kaoru asked as she emphasized Brick and Momoko as Romeo and Juliet.

"Its best if you don't know" Nexa said as she drank her iced tea.

"Okay?" Kaoru said confusingly.

Brick and Momoko came to the table and sat down and eat while Brick was still rubbing his head.

"Hey bro what happened to your head?" Butch asked him.

"I'll tell you what happened to my head, little miss sunshine here hit my head really hard!" Brick replied angrily while pointing at Nexa.

"Why did you hit my friend?" Naman questioned her.

"He committed a sin" Nexa replied.

"And what sin did he commit?" Bat said.

"Ask him yourself" Nexa said as she ate her rice covered in curry.

"The reason she hit me is because I was making out with my hot babe and she got mad at me for pinning her on the bed" Brick replied angrily and huffed.

"Which is why you deserved it" Nexa replied to him.

"Well wait till you get your punishment because Naman is gonna punish you since its his job to keep an eye on you and since you broke one of the rules, you must pay the consequences" Brick pointed out to her.

"I'm not scared of Naman" Nexa replied bluntly.

"Well you're gonna be scared of me once I punish you" Naman whispered in her ear as he grinned.

"Whatever" Nexa mumbled.

Everyone remained silent while eating their dinner and when they were done, the girls took the dishes and put them in the sink and washed them.

"Nexa are you sure you're not scared?" Dawn asked her.

"Relax Dawn-chan, I'm not afraid" Nexa reassured her.

"But you're gonna be punished because of me!" Momoko said in a sad tone.

"Momoko-chan it wasn't your fault, my anger and overprotectiveness got to me and I earned the punishment by hurting one of the Phantom Thieves. Its my fault that my anger provoked me" Nexa said as she scrubbed the plate.

"It wasn't your fault Nexa-san, its practically no ones fault so don't blame yourself" Miyako reassured her.

"Yeah and plus if we are blaming someone, I blame the Phantom Thieves because of their threats" Kaoru said as the girls sweatdropped at her.

"I guess you girls are right, thanks for the talk" Nexa told them.

"No problem!" they replied.

After they finished the dishes, they walked out of the kitchen and discovered the Phantom Thieves standing near the living room.

"What do you boys want now" Kaoru replied in a bored tone.

"We were waiting for you girls to get done so Nexa can get her punishment" Butch replied with a smirk.

"We're not letting your brother punish our friend!" Dawn exclaimed at him.

"Calm down sweet lips or else you'll be punished again" Bat smirked at her.

"Why you- Dawn was cut off as Nexa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Dawn-chan just calm down alright?" Nexa said.

"Fine!" Dawn grumbled.

"Let's go Nexa-chan your punishment is awaiting" Naman said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the living room.

"Girls if I don't make it, I love you girls and please help me write down my will list" Nexa shouted out to them as she got dragged inside the yellow room and the door closed.

"Please be okay Nexa" the girls thought in their head with worried looks on their faces.

Naman dragged Nexa in the room and locked the door. He grabbed Nexa and kissed her with full force while wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from escaping. Nexa gasped and tried to get out of his grip but with no avail. He pushed her on the bed and inserted his tongue in her tasting every corner of her mouth while she slightly moans and tries to push him off of her. He slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her bare back which sent chills down her spine while the other is stroking her hair.

5 minutes have passed and Naman broke the kiss and began kissing her neck while Nexa breathes heavily to regain the oxygen in her lungs. Naman found her sensitive spot and began sucking on it and Nexa closed her eyes trying to find her happy place but couldn't because of the hickey he's going to give her. 30 minutes have passed and Naman finally stopped punishing her and got off of her while Nexa got off the bed and ran out the room.

"Her skin sure was soft" Naman thought in his head as he sat on the bed and grinned.

Nexa was running up the stairs toward the attic and when she got there, she closed the door behind her and went near the window and curled in a ball.

"I can't believe I got punished by him; now I'm afraid of him" Nexa thought in her head as she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Nexa! Are you in there!" a voice called out from behind the door.

Nexa looked up and realized that voice belonged to Dawn. She slowly got up and unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Dawn with a worry look on her face. Nexa quickly went over to Dawn and hugged her while hiding her face in her shoulder.

"Nexa are you alright?" Dawn said with worry as she hugged her gently and rubbed her back to soothe her.

Nexa shook her head no and slightly weeped on her shoulder.

"Its okay Nexa-chan I'm right here don't worry" Dawn said in a soothing tone as they both got down on the floor on their knees still hugging. While they were still hugging, they didn't notice that Bat was watching them the whole time and he felt a slight touch in his heart as he saw the girls embrace like they were sisters reunited after being separated for so many years from each other. He quietly left to let them enjoy their moment and decided to head toward the navy blue room and pretend that nothing happened.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Morning came already and the reds, blues, and greens woke up from their rooms with their counterparts next to each other except for the navy blues and yellows. Bat and Naman woke up to realize that their counterparts weren't with them so they got dressed and headed downstairs to find them and saw them sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering them.

"They must've spent the night on the couch" Bat whispered to Naman.

"Yeah they sure did but why does Nexa looked like she'd been crying?" Naman whispered to him.

"I don't know? Last night, I went up to the attic and saw her and Dawn hugging each other like sisters and Nexa was weeping on Dawn's shoulder" Bat whispered.

"She must've been scared and upset for what I did to her" Naman whispered in sadness.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you had to punish her since she broke one of the rules" Bat whispered to reassure him. "How about we cheer your girl up by cooking some pancakes?"

"That sounds like a good idea and shut up, she's not my girl... yet" Naman whispered to him as he and Bat went inside the kitchen and started to make the pancakes.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru came downstairs to see Dawn and Nexa sleeping on the couch. They went over to them and shook them gently to wake them up. After 3 minutes, Dawn and Nexa yawned and woke up to stretch their arms from sleeping.

"Morning girls" they said softly.

"Morning, why did you two slept on the couch?" Kaoru asked them.

"Its sort of a long story" Dawn said.

"We'll listen" Momoko told them.

Dawn soon explained to them what happened last night and the girls were all shocked about it but Kaoru was super angry.

"That idiot is gonna pay for what he did to her!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily as she thought of ways to torture Naman.

"Oh Nexa-san I can't believe he made you cry!" Miyako shouted with sadness as she hugged her.

"Its alright Miyako-chan, I'm okay now" Nexa said as she patted Miyako's back.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can sleep in one of our rooms until you feel a whole lot better" Momoko suggested as she put her hand on Nexa's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm alright really but thanks for the offer though" Nexa said as she gave a weak smile to them.

"Thats what BFF's are for Nexa-san" Miyako told her as she finished hugging her.

All the girls gave each other a group hug. While they were still hugging: Brick, Boomer, and Butch came downstairs and saw the girls hugging each other.

"Hey I didn't know its hugging day" Boomer said as the girls broke their hugs.

"Its not Boomer-kun, we were just hugging each other like sisters that's all" Miyako smiled at him.

"Then don't we get a hug then since we never get to hug each other" Brick asked.

"You boys won't get your hugs until you earned them" Momoko told them.

"But that's not fair" Butch complained.

"You gotta deal with it" Kaoru told him.

"You boys can just hug each other since you're all brothers" Nexa suggested.

"We'll think about that" Brick said.

"If you guys are done talking about hugging, then get in the dining table because Naman and I are making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast" Bat yelled out to the group as he went back inside the kitchen.

"Alright! I love chocolate chip pancakes!" Butch shouted out as he and Kaoru raced toward the dining table.

"Why are Bat and Naman making pancakes?" Dawn said.

"Who knows, maybe Naman might be making them as an apology to Nexa" Momoko suggested.

"That can't be possible" Nexa said.

"I think it might be possible" Miyako said.

"Enough of the chitchat, let's just go eat" Brick said as he grabbed Momoko's hand and led her to the dining table with Boomer and Miyako behind them who are holding hands. Dawn and Nexa got off the couch and walked toward the dining table and sat down on the chairs. Bat and Naman came out with the plates with stacks of chocolate chip pancakes on them with syrup and butter and put them on the table for each person. Bat and Naman sat down and everyone began eating their pancakes. Butch and Kaoru were having an eating contest while the rest ate quietly.

"Why did you boys made pancakes for us?" Dawn asked them to break the silence.

"This was Naman's way of saying sorry to your yellow friend for making her cry and scaring her" Bat replied.

"A-Are you serious?" Nexa asked quietly.

"Yes I'm serious and I'm sorry that I hurt you like that but you must follow the rules or else you're gonna get punished, so now, please don't break them" Naman explained to her.

"Its alright I understand" Nexa said as she took a bite from her pancake.

Soon everyone finished their pancakes and Butch and Kaoru had a tie in finishing their pancakes and challenged each other again to see who's the winner at lunchtime. Brick and Momoko went to their room to read a manga together, Boomer and Miyako went outside to blow some bubbles, Butch and Kaoru played some video games with each other, Dawn was reading a magazine in her room while Bat was in the bathroom, and Nexa was downstairs watching TV with Naman. Soon the phone rang and Dawn was the first to picked it up.

"Hello?" Dawn said.

"Onee-chan?" a voice said.

"Yumiko-chan?" Dawn said in shock.

"That's right Dawn-neechan" Yumiko said.

"Yumiko-chan I miss you so much, where are Miku-chan and Amaya-chan?" Dawn asked.

"We're right here!" Miku and Amaya shouted out from the phone.

"Girls! I missed you guys so much! How's your vacation in Mexico?" Dawn asked them.

"Its great but we missed you so much Onee-chan!" the girls shouted to her.

"Awww I miss you girls too!" Dawn said.

"Dawn-chan, can you sing a song to us please!" Amaya asked her in a pleading voice.

"Alright but only for you girls" Dawn said.

Nada que temer, nada que cambiar

Por ti me olvide de quien yo era en realidad

Contigo me quede, como un diamante sin brillar

No quiero ser así, espejo de tu vanidad

Prefiero ser de mí

Sin nada que temer, nada que cambiar

Na na na

Yo me siento así

Bella y auténtica

Na na na

No seré por ti

Una fuerte mental, no no

Dices, que soy imperfecta,

Que tu eres mi dueño,

Quien no te madura todo el tiempo.

Dices que hablo cosas tontas,

Que no te merezco,

Quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

Te pido por favor,

Que no me quieras controlar,

Entregame tu amor,

Sin condiciones nada mas.

Permíteme vivir, soñando ésta realidad

No ves que soy asi, distinta sin igual

Na na na

Yo me siento así

Bella y auténtica

Na na na

No seré por ti

Una fuerte mental, no no

Dices, que soy imperfecta,

Que tu eres mi dueño,

Quien no te madura todo el tiempo.

Dices que hablo cosas tontas,

Que no te merezco,

Quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

Dices que soy una niña,

Que me tienen consentida.

Dices que soy diferente,

Ciertamente, ciertamente.

Soy lo que me gusta ser,

No me intentes detener.

Mírame bien, no estoy hecha de papel.

Dices!

Dices, que soy imperfecta,

Que tu eres mi dueño,

Quien no te madura todo el tiempo.

Dices que hablo cosas tontas,

Que no te merezco,

Quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

Eue soy imperfecta,

Que tu eres mi dueño,

Quien no te madura todo el tiempo.

Dices que hablo cosas tontas,

Que no te merezco,

Quien te crees que eres, dime quien

After Dawn finished singing, she felt her phone snatched from her friend and someone pushing end on the phone. Dawn was shocked to see Bat slamming the phone on her receiver.

"Hey why did you do that!" Dawn replied angrily.

"You were trying to call the police weren't you!" Bat shouted at her.

"No I wasn't! I was talking wi- Dawn couldn't finish her sentence as Bat kissed her lips. She pushed him away and ran out the door and toward downstairs with Bat after her. Dawn found Nexa on the couch and ran over to her.

"Nexa help! Bat is trying to punish me!" Dawn yelled out as she hid behind her.

"Whoa whoa why is he trying to punish you? Did you punch him in the face again?" Nexa said as she saw Bat being held back by Naman.

"No I didn't! He accused me of thinking that I called the cops!" Dawn explained to her.

"She did called the cops, I heard her talking with someone!" Bat shouted as he struggled to get out of Naman's grip.

"I was talking with my sisters that's all!" Dawn shouted at him.

"Well prove it!" Bat shot back.

Dawn went over to the phone and pressed some buttons and showed him her sisters' names on the caller idea.

"Now do you believe me? My sisters are Yumiko, Miku, and Amaya" Dawn said as she put the phone back.

"Alright fine I believe you" Bat grumbled as he gave up the struggle and Naman let him go.

"Now what do you say to her?" Nexa told Bat.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of talking with the cops and trying to punish you" Bat said as he crossed his arms.

"Good boy" Naman pat his head.

"Why would you think that I was calling the police, I would've whispered or sound a bit frantic if I was talking with them" Dawn asked him.

"I don't know, I just thought you were" Bat said.

"Well you thought wrong" Dawn stuck his tongue at him.

"Let's forget about the whole thing and just watch some TV with us" Nexa said as she sweatdropped.

"Sounds like a plan" Dawn said.

"Whatever" Bat said.

They all sat down on the couch and watched some of their favorite TV shows.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter**_** 17**

While the navy blues and yellows were watching TV downstairs, the others came to the living room and sat down with them.

"What show are you guys watching?" Brick asked.

"We're watching "A Haunting"" Dawn replied.

"Aren't you girls afraid of watching horror shows?" Butch said.

"We're not afraid of anything" Nexa said.

"Oh really?" Naman smirked.

"Yes really" Nexa said.

"By the way, today is Friday right?" Bat said.

"Yeah why?" Momoko said.

"Tonight, Bat and I are going on a date with Kaoru and Dawn at a restaurant" Butch smirked.

"Oh man, I forgot about that bet we lost to them!" Kaoru complained.

"Not only that, but we have to wear dresses to that place!" Dawn complained as well.

"Its a good thing I bought those dresses at the mall, you two can wear them for your dates!" Miyako said with happiness.

"Why do we have to be tortured like this?" Kaoru and Dawn grumbled as they sank in the couch.

"What time are you guys gonna go to the restaurant?" Boomer asked the boys.

"We were thinking at 7:30, we'll have our date" Bat said.

"Well its now 6:00" Momoko said as she pointed to the clock that says 6:00.

"OMG! We better dress you two up since we only have 1 hour and 30 minutes left!" Miyako exclaimed as she grabbed Kaoru and Dawn's arms and ran at full speed toward the blue room to help them dress up.

"Momoko! Nexa! Help us!" they both shouted as they were being dragged by Miyako.

"Let's go help them before a cat fight breaks out" Nexa said as she sweatdropped.

"Yeah you're right" Momoko sweatdropped as well as they both got up and ran toward the rooms to help their friends.

"Since they're helping your girls dress up, you two should get ready as well so you won't be late" Brick suggested.

"But we don't have anything fancy to put on" Butch said.

"I got that covered!" Boomer said as he ran out the room and came back a minute later with a huge bag in his hand.

"What do you have in that bag, Boomer?" Naman asked him.

"These!" Boomer said as he pulled out two fancy tuxedos: one in green and the other navy blue.

"Where did you get these tuxedos?" Bat said in awe as he admired the navy blue one.

"While Miyako-chan and I were outside, I asked her if we could buy some tuxedos for you two since we remembered that you two were going on a date tonight with your girls and we went over to a tuxedo shop and bought these in your color" Boomer replied happily as he handed them the tuxedos.

"That's pretty smart of you Boom" Brick said.

"Yeah I know" Boomer said.

"Let's try these on" Bat said.

"Hold on dudes, you gotta take a bath first because you can't go to a fancy restaurant smelling like trash" Naman pointed out.

"Good point, we'll go shower in our rooms and put the tuxedos on" Butch said as he and Bat got up and walked over to their rooms to shower.

"Maybe we should help them find some good shoes to wear as well and fix their hair too" Naman said.

"I also bought some shoes for them and yeah you're right about fixing their hair, let's wait for them at their rooms" Boomer said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" Brick said as he and Boomer went inside the green room while Naman went inside the navy blue room.

While they wait for their brothers to finish showering, let's see how Miyako is helping Kaoru and Dawn with their makeover:

Kaoru and Dawn were drying themselves off in the bathroom after taking a bath that Miyako suggested they needed one to make themselves smell good for their date. (Also the bathrooms are pretty huge and the bathtubs are really big so they can also fit 6 people)

After wrapping a towel around themselves, they got out of the bathroom and Miyako was holding out two dresses for them that they have to wear for their date. Kaoru's dress was a light green dress that has straps and goes over her knees, buttercup flowers on the dress for the design, and light green ballet flats since she can't wear high heels. Dawn's dress was a light navy blue strapless dress that is 1 inch above her knees, it has daisies for the design that run from the bottom to her right waist, and black ballet flats since she also can't wear high heels. Miyako gave both of them their outfits and shoved them in the bathroom for them to change. A few minutes later, they came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit.

"Eeeep! You two look so cute in that dress!" Miyako squealed in delight. "Now its time to do your hair and makeup!"

"What! No way are we gonna have makeup on our faces!" Kaoru and Dawn exclaimed.

"Calm down you two, we're just gonna put eye-shadow and lipstick on you that's it and it'll be light so you won't feel any heaviness from it" Momoko reassured them.

"Uh fine! But only the eye-shadow and lipstick, nothing else!" they exclaimed.

Kaoru and Dawn sat down on the bed so the girls could apply make-up on them and do their hair. Momoko and Miyako put light green eye-shadow and green apple lip-gloss on Kaoru while Nexa put light navy blue eye-shadow and grape lip-gloss on Dawn. After the make-up, the girls fixed their hair. Miyako brought out her straightener and straightened Kaoru's hair while Momoko brushed and Nexa was brushing Dawn's hair to make it soft and a bit wavy. Miyako finished straightening Kaoru's hair and combed her hair and after that, Momoko put a clip on the left side of her hair which had a small green star on it. Nexa brought out a hair tie and tied Dawn's hair in a small ponytail and inserted a daisy flower clip on her hair tie. The girls brought out a mirror for them to see and Kaoru and Dawn were shocked by their appearance. They didn't realize how pretty they looked with their make-over and Kaoru realized that her hair brushed past her shoulders whenever they're straightened and Dawn's hair was touching her neck when it was in a ponytail.

"You two look absolutely gorgeous! Butch and Bat are gonna be at a loss of words once they see you two!" Miyako exclaimed in happiness as she smiled at the handiwork she and the girls did with them.

"Once they see them, they're gonna start drooling over them" Momoko pointed out.

"And their jaws are gonna drop to the floor" Nexa said.

"Do you girls really think that Butch and Bat are gonna like our appearance?" Dawn said.

"Like them? They're gonna love them!" they shouted out to them.

"Whoa! Its 7:15, we should go downstairs now and see if the boys are ready" Miyako said.

"Come on you two, we can't let your dates wait on you" Momoko said as she grabbed their hands and led them out the room.

Meanwhile, the boys were downstairs with Butch and Bat who were already ready and waiting for their dates. Butch wore a green tuxedo with dress pants and dress shoes and Bat wore the same thing except it was navy blue. Butch had his hair combed and his hair was still in a small ponytail and his bang covering his left eye and Bat's hair was combed and gelled a bit to get rid of the spikiness so it'll look fancy.

"I wonder what's taking our dates long?" Butch said as he tapped his foot.

"They'll be here rel- whoa!" Bat's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What is it du- Butch couldn't finish since his jaw hit the floor as well as he saw two beautiful girls standing on the stairway. Kaoru and Dawn were blushing a bit as Butch and Bat stared in awe and shock that the two tomboys looked so gorgeous in their dress. They came downstairs and shyly waved at them while the boys are still agaping.

Brick, Boomer, and Naman slapped them on their backs to get them out of their shock. They regained their composure and took their counterparts' hand and kissed the top part of it.

"You girls look so beautiful in those dresses" they said to them.

"T-Thanks boys, you guys look quite handsome" they said to the boys.

"Yeah we know we're handsome" Butch and Bat said. "Shall we escort you girls to the restaurant now?"

"T-That will be nice thank you" the girls blushed as Butch and Bat took their hands and out the door where a limo was and they got inside and the limo drove off toward the restaurant.

"You girls did a nice job on your tomboy friends" Brick told them.

"Yeah we know, you guys did well on your bros as well" Momoko said.

"Thanks!" they replied.

"I'm surprised that they rented a limo for the date" Nexa said.

"Same for us" Naman said.

"Let's go inside now you guys, Momoko and I are cooking dinner today" Miyako said.

"What are you ladies making?" Boomer asked.

"We're making chicken alfredo with bread sticks and for dessert, a banana split sundae!" Momoko said in glee.

"Would you girls like any help?" Brick asked them.

"Don't worry we can handle this but thank you though" Miyako said.

They closed the door and Momoko and Miyako headed into the kitchen to make dinner while Nexa and the rest of the Phantom Thieves watched some TV again.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 18**_

The greens and navy blues arrived at the restaurant and the driver opened the door for them to step out.

"Thank you for the lift sir" Butch politely bowed down to him.

"No problem, anything for the two gentlemen who are impressing their dates" the driver bowed down to them and went back inside the limo to park the car.

"How did you guys rent a limo?" Dawn asked them.

"Actually, we got his service for free after we once helped his mother with her grocery bags one time while she was walking home" Bat told her.

"Since when did you guys became all helpful and stuff?" Kaoru asked them as she crossed her arms.

"We just can babe that's all" Butch said. "Now let's go inside the restaurant"

He gently offered his hand and she was surprised by his way but took it since she figured he won't do anything perverted to her and Bat put his arm around Dawn's shoulder to guide her there to the restaurant. The greens and navy blues were inside the fancy restaurant called "The Royal Crown". They went to the front desk and the boys asked the desk manager for a table for 4 and the manager greeted them there because of the reservations the boys made. They sat at their table and the manager told them that a waiter would be there shortly to take their order. He left to finish his job and the couples are now looking through the menu's to decide what to order.

"How is it possible for you boys to take us to a restaurant?" Kaoru questioned them.

"Pretty simple, they buy Riku's recipes since he's basically like a really good chef at our home and since his recipes are so good, a lot of fancy restaurants want to buy them from him" Shiro explained to her.

"I never knew that your brother is a cook" Dawn said.

"He's a really great chef sugar. Once you eat his foods, you'll feel like being in heaven" Hiroshi grinned at her.

A waiter came and asked them what they would like to drink.

"I'll just have some water" Kaoru said to the waiter.

"I'll have some coca-cola please" Dawn asked him.

"Iced tea would be nice" Shiro told the waiter.

"Sprite please" Hiroshi replied to the waiter.

"I will get your drinks in a couple of minutes" the waiter said as he went inside the kitchen to get the drinks. One minutes later, he came back with their drinks and set them down on napkins he put out on the table including straws at the side.

"Now what would you ladies and gents like to eat?" the waiter asked them as he brought out his pen and notepad.

"I would like some lasagna" Kaoru said.

"I'll have some spaghetti with tomato sauce please" Dawn said.

"I'll have the same thing my date is having" Shiro said as he pointed at Kaoru.

"I'll have some lemon chicken please" Hiroshi said.

"Your orders will be here in just a few minutes" the waiter said as he finished writing down the orders and headed inside the kitchen.

"Since we're waiting for our orders, let's talk about our interests so we can learn more about each other" Hiroshi said.

"Well what do you guys wanna talk about?" Dawn asked him.

"Let's talk about our favorite sports" Shiro smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Sports are our most favorite hobbies of all time" Kaoru said.

"Well what are ya'lls favorites?" Hiroshi asked.

"We love all the sports, except cheerleading because there's no way we'll ever wear a cheerleading outfit. I'd rather eat dirt than wear a skirt" Dawn said as she fake gagged.

"What she said" Kaoru said.

"Even though you girls aren't wearing skirts, you're wearing dresses though and you two look way more stunning in them than those baggy pants you always wear" Shiro smirked as he winked.

"Don't push your buttons you perv" Kaoru said in a low growl.

"We were just saying the truth that's it" Shiro put his hands up to show he's innocent.

"Can we please change the subject before you two start arguing with each other" Dawn said as she sweatdropped.

"Fine" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

"Let's talk about our favorite type of music" Hiroshi suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, my favorite type of musics are Pop,Rap,Hip Hop, and Mexican" Dawn said.

"Really? Those are my favorite types also" Hiroshi said.

"Oh I never knew you listen to mexican" Dawn asked him.

"I always thought it was an interesting type to listen to" Hiroshi said.

"He always listen to mexican because of his fascination with spanish words, I just listen to rap and hip-hop" Shiro said.

"I listen to pop, rock, and hip-hop" Kaoru said.

Soon, the waiter came back with their meals and set them on the table to their right owner.

"Enjoy your meals ladies and gentlemen" the waiter said in a polite tone as he walked to another table to get their orders.

The guys and girls enjoyed their meals and after they finished it and the boys paid for the meals, they walked out of the restaurant.

"Well that was an interesting night but at least the dates over, now we can head home" Kaoru said as she stretched her arms.

"Actually the dates not over yet" Shiro said.

"What do you mean not over? I thought only the restaurant was the date" Dawn said.

"The restaurant is half of the date, the other half is a special place where we're going to take you girls" Hiroshi grinned.

"What kind of special place?" Kaoru said as she rose her eyebrow.

"It'll be something you girls would love, trust me" Shiro grinned as well.

"But where?" Dawn asked.

"Its a surprise sweetlips" Hiroshi said as he took out a blindfold including Shiro. "You girls must put these on"

"And why should we do that?" Kaoru asked.

"We can't ruin the surprise if you girls see it, just please put these on" Shiro pleaded with her.

"Fine we'll put them on" Kaoru sighed as she and Dawn put the blindfolds on and covered their eyes.

Shiro and Hiroshi gently took their arms and led them to their special places separately. The girls were still blindfolded so they had no idea that they were left alone with their counterparts. After a few minutes of walking, the boys removed their blindfolds and the girls gasped at the scene before them. Let's start off with Shiro and Kaoru:

Kaoru was amazed at where Shiro took her. It was a huge hill and there were so many lights lighting the city which made the view so beautiful. Both she and Shiro sat down on the hill and admired the view.

"You like the view?" Shiro asked her.

"Like it? I love this view, you could see all of Tokyo from here!" Kaoru exclaimed with happiness.

"I'm glad you love it, I use to come here and see Tokyo so I could clear my mind and stuff" Shiro said.

"This is also perfect to relax here so no one could disturb us" Kaoru said.

"Oh so you wanted just the two of us to be alone here Kaoru-chan?" Shiro smirked.

"What! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kaoru slightly blushed as she growled at him.

"You're so cute when you blush" Shiro said with a smirk.

"Why you- Kaoru was cut off when Shiro's lips pressed hers. She gasped and he slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted her while wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while feeling his tongue touching hers. Shiro pulled her into his lap and broke the kiss and began planting kisses on her neck. Kaoru bit her lip trying to refrain to moaning but it managed to slip out which caused Shiro to kiss everywhere on her throat.

"You're so cute when you moan" Shiro said in-between kisses.

"N-No I'm n-not" Kaoru moaned from pleasure.

Shiro stopped kissing her, looked into her eyes, and hugged her.

"I love you Kaoru-chan" Shiro whispered in her ear.

"I-I love you too S-Shiro" Kaoru whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Awww, Kaoru and Shiro confessed to each other. How sweet, let's see what Hiroshi is showing to Dawn:

Dawn was amazed at what Hiroshi showed her. It was a beautiful garden filled with all types of flowers and a small lake was next to it shining by the moonlight and stars. Above the garden are the stars twinkling in the sky that gives off the garden a radiant beauty. Hiroshi led Dawn to a bench nearby and they both sat down admiring the garden's beauty.

"Wow this place is so beautiful!" Dawn said in awe.

"It sure is" Hiroshi said.

"How did you find this place?" Dawn asked him.

"I found it a while back during the time that I was a Phantom Thief, this place helps calms me down whenever I come here" Hiroshi explained.

"Its a good thing you found this place, I could come here everyday" Dawn said as her face lit up in happiness.

"We should come to this place more often then" Hiroshi said.

"I would like that" Dawn said as she smiled.

"You know, you're pretty cute whenever you smile. You should smile more often, it makes you look more pretty" Hiroshi said with a smile.

"T-Thanks" Dawn slightly stuttered as she blushed.

She then felt Hiroshi gently grab her chin and lifted it up to his face.

"W-What are yo- she couldn't finish as she felt his lips smash on hers. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms are wrapped around her waist. He licked her bottom lick begging for entrance and she parted her lips allowing him access into her mouth. He began tasting every part of her mouth and felt her moan from his touch.

After they kissed for 5 minutes, they broke apart panting for air and Hiroshi hugged Dawn while she hugged him back.

"Dawn-chan I-I love you!" Hiroshi confessed to her.

"I-I love you too Hiroshi-kun" Dawn slightly stuttered as she blushed.

After the events that happened to the couples, they went home. When they got inside, they saw that the house was dark and they all went upstairs and went inside their rooms. Kaoru and Dawn grabbed their night-clothes and went inside the bathroom to change while Butch and Bat changed in the room. After they all got done changing, the girls got out of the bathroom and went over to the bed and slept including the guys.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Phantom Thieves**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Morning has came and everyone was eating their breakfast at the dining table.

"So girls, how was your double-date?" Momoko asked them.

"It was okay" Kaoru said bluntly.

"Good" Dawn replied.

"That's all? You guys must've had fun on your date!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Did you guys go anywhere right after the restaurant date?" Nexa asked.

"We showed one of our special places that we always go to" Butch replied.

"And what are those special places?" Momoko asked.

"Can't tell you, they're a secret" Bat said as he put a finger to his lips.

"Girls, can you tell us where they took you?" Miyako asked Kaoru and Dawn.

"Sorry but like he said, its a secret" they replied.

"We won't ask again then since its a secret to you 4" Nexa said.

"Thank you" they replied.

After breakfast, the girls cleaned the dishes and decided to play on the wii game to get the high score on "Mario: Super Galaxy". They brought out the wii games and dvd game and set it up to start the game. While they tried to find the wii remotes, Bat went over to Dawn and asked her to talk with him in private and they went over to the kitchen to talk privately.

"What is it that you want Bat?" Dawn asked him.

"I was wondering i-if you w-want to go s-skateboarding w-with me?" Bat stuttered as he slightly blushed.

"Wait, are you asking me out on a date?" Dawn replied shockingly.

"Y-Yeah kinda" Bat said.

"Then yes, I'll go skateboarding with you" Dawn said as she smiled.

"That's great! Do you wanna go right now?" Bat said.

"Sure! Just let me get my skateboard and I'll meet you at the door" Dawn said as she ran upstairs to get her skateboard. After 2 minutes, Dawn came downstairs with her navy blue skateboard with lightning bolts on it and she met Bat at the doorway who was holding a skateboard that was dark navy blue with skulls on it.

"You ready?" Bat said.

"You bet! Bye girls, I'm going to the skatepark with Bat!" Dawn yelled from the door.

"Make sure you come back before dark!" Miyako yelled out.

"Don't worry we will, see ya!" Dawn replied as she and Bat walked out of the door and headed toward the park. Little did the navy blue couple knew that they were being secretly followed by the yellows.

"Why are we following them?" Naman asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen at the park so we gotta make sure it doesn't happen" Nexa replied to him.

"But why did you bring your video camera with you?" Naman asked.

"Just in case" Nexa said.

Dawn and Hiroshi managed to get to the skatepark and did their moves on the ramp. Dawn did a 360 degrees flip while Hiroshi skated near the rails and landed in front of her. They soon attract a crowd and everyone was cheering for them. Soon, they finished their skated and the crowd clapped for their moves and they both bowed down to them. The crowd left and did their business while Dawn and Hiroshi were on a bench eating their ice cream they bought after their skateboarding.

"Man, skateboarding sure can be fun" Dawn said as she licked her cone.

"But it can be a bit tiring if we overdo it" Hiroshi said as he licked his cone.

Soon they finished their cone and Dawn went over to the fountains to get a drink of water since the ice cream made her thirsty and Hiroshi was waiting on the bench for her. A brunette girl wearing slutty clothes came over to Hiroshi and started flirting with him.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here all by yourself?" the girl said seductively.

"I'm here waiting for my girlfriend that's all" Hiroshi said as he felt uncomfortable around her.

"Well instead of waiting for your girlfriend, how about you leave her and have me instead" the girl purred as she traced her finger along his muscles.

"No way you ugly **! Get away from me!" Hiroshi yelled as he got up and tried to push her away but she grabbed his arm and planted a kiss on him. When that happened, Dawn saw Hiroshi and the girl kissing and her eyes filled with tears and she ran off crying. Hiroshi saw this and pushed the girl off of him and wiped his mouth and spit at the ground.

"Why did you do that you ugly hag! Get out of here or I'll kill you!" Hiroshi yelled at her at anger which made the slutty girl cry and run off. He ran off to find Dawn and explain to her. Hiroshi didn't know that Nexa taped the whole thing with her video camera and she ran off to find Dawn while Naman followed Hiroshi. Hiroshi kept looking for Dawn but couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Hiroshi thought as he kept looking.

Meanwhile, Dawn was near a lake crying her eyes out. She tried to wipe the tears away but couldn't since more came out.

"I can't believe he would do this to me" Dawn whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks. Dawn began to cry, and softly she began to sing a song "I,Wish i was strong,enough to lift,not one,but both of us." Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

Hiroshi was still looking for Dawn and he began to sing as well, "Ever thought about losing it  
>When your money's all gone and you lose your whip<br>You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
>And the grass so green on the other side<br>Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence  
>Open up the fridge bout twenty times<br>But still can't find no food in it  
>That's foolishness<br>And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,  
>And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?<br>Does it even really matter?  
>Cause if life is an uphill battle<br>We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
>In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle<br>Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
>What's the pattern for the madness<br>Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
>Most of us ain't hollywood actors<br>But if it's all for one, and one for all  
>Then maybe one day, we all can ball<br>Do it one time for the underdogs  
>Sincerely yours, from one of y'all<p>

Dawn:

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
>Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us<p>

Bat:

I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
>You just wanna live, but everything so low<br>That you could drown in a puddle  
>That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up<br>For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
>To every single time that they play this song<br>You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us  
>When the tides get too high<br>And the sea up underneath get so deep  
>And you feel like you're just another person<br>Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
>Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us<br>But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
>And even though we always against the odds<br>These are the things that've molded us  
>And if life hadn't chosen us<br>Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
>Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint<br>Than build it from the ground up, hey  
>But if it's all for one, and one for all<br>Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
>Do it one time for the underdogs<br>From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all

Dawn:

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
>Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us<br>Oohhh, oohh (4x)

After Dawn finished singing, she heard rustling from the bushes.

"Who's there!" Dawn shouted as she wiped her tears.

The rustling ended and out of the bushes came Nexa with her video camera.

"N-Nexa-chan? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I'm here to show you something" Nexa said as she rewind her video camera and pressed play and showed it to Dawn.

In the video camera:

A brunette girl wearing slutty clothes came over to Hiroshi and started flirting with him.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here all by yourself?" the girl said seductively.

"I'm here waiting for my girlfriend that's all" Hiroshi said as he felt uncomfortable around her.

"Well instead of waiting for your girlfriend, how about you leave her and have me instead" the girl purred as she traced her finger along his muscles.

"No way you ugly **! Get away from me!" Hiroshi yelled as he got up and tried to push her away but she grabbed his arm and planted a kiss on him. Hiroshi pushed the girl off of him and wiped his mouth and spit at the ground.

"Why did you do that you ugly hag! Get out of here or I'll kill you!" Hiroshi yelled at her at anger which made the slutty girl cry and run off. He ran off to find Dawn and explain to her.

End of video:

"I can't believe it, that hag was the one who kissed Hiroshi!" Dawn exclaimed in anger.

"That's correct Dawn-chan and I taped the whole scene so that way, you'll know he's telling the truth" Nexa said.

"I'm gonna kill that slutty hag once I see her!" Dawn shouted in anger. "Hold on, what are you doing here in the park?"

"I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen at the park between you two so I came here to make sure it didn't happen" Nexa explained to her.

"Wait a minute, were you spying on us?" Dawn said in disbelief.

"Kinda, but I only did it so you won't get hurt" Nexa said.

"Dawn-chan!" a voice shouted out to her.

The girls turned around and saw Hiroshi running toward them with Naman behind him. Hiroshi stopped where Dawn was to regain his breath and then began explaining to her.

"Dawn, please believe me! I didn't kiss that slutty hag, she kissed me and I wanted to get away from her because she was making me uncomfortable and I wanted to kill her for making you cry and- Hiroshi stopped as Dawn planted a kiss on him.

"Hiroshi-kun, its okay. Nexa-chan showed the video to me so I would believe you" Dawn said as she hugged him.

"R-Really? Thanks Nexa" Hiroshi said as he hugged her back.

"No problem dude" Nexa said as she smiled at the navy blues embracing.

"Hey Hiroshi, how did you find me here?" Dawn asked him as she broke the hug.

"Oh that, well Naman helped me find you" Hiroshi replied sheepishly.

"Wait so Naman came here too?" Dawn said shockingly, "Nexa-chan, you do realize you're gonna pay for spying on us right? Including Naman"

"I know about that Dawn-chan and I'll make it up to you by making your favorite Mexican foods for the whole week" Nexa replied.

"Its a deal!" Dawn replied happily as she shook her hand.

"So you two spied on us?" Hiroshi asked Naman.

"Yeah we did, sorry we did that bro but Nexa wanted to make sure that Dawn didn't get hurt that's all" Naman explained to him.

"That's alright bro, I'll forgive you if you make me your famous ice cream floaties for the whole week" Hiroshi smirked.

"Sigh, fine you got yourself a deal" Naman said as he shook hands with Hiroshi who was grinning with happiness.

"How about we get home you guys, its starting to get late" Dawn said as she pointed to the sun setting.

"Yeah you're right, come on we'll skateboard there together" Hiroshi said as he and Naman got on his skateboard while Dawn and Nexa got on Dawn's skateboard and they both skated towards home. When they got there, they opened the door and saw the reds, blues, and greens making out on the couch.

"Gross!" Dawn and Nexa yelled out in disgust.

"Get a room you guys!" Bat and Naman yelled out to them with glee.

The reds, blues, and greens stopped making out and blushed as they saw the navy blues and yellows near the doorway which indicated they're home.

"If you guys wanna make out, couldn't you do that in your rooms?" Dawn said as she fake-gagged and went upstairs to her room.

"Or better yet, get together already since its obvious you guys love each other a lot" Nexa said as she went inside the kitchen.

"Looks like our brothers are growing up" Naman grinned.

"So when are you boys gonna make a move on your girls?" Bat smirked.

"Shut up you guys!" the boys exclaimed as they blushed while the girls giggled.

"We'll leave you guys to kiss your girls" Bat said as he headed upstairs to the navy blue room.

"Just don't go too far" Naman said as he went inside the kitchen.

They all blushed by Naman's comment but they shrugged and went back to making out with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 20**

Everyone was at the dining table eating enchiladas and tacos made by Nexa since she's starting today to make Dawn's favorite Mexican meals for the whole week including the ice cream floaties they have for dessert made by Naman since he's making those for the whole week too for Bat.

"Man I love these enchiladas, be glad that you chose to make me my favorite meals for a week instead of me trying to blackmail you" Dawn said to Nexa.

"I know how you blackmail and I don't want to be a victim of it" Nexa said as she ate her taco.

"Its a good thing you didn't" Kaoru pointed out.

"I'm guessing Naman had to make his famous ice cream floaties or else he'll either be black-mailed or pranked" Butch said.

"Don't remind me, Butch" Naman muttered.

"How about we just calm down and eat peacefully" Momoko suggested.

The others agreed to it and they ate silently. After they were done eating their meals and having their ice cream floaties, they put their dishes in the sink, washed them, and then sat down on the couch in the living room. (By the way, an ice cream floaty is when you put vanilla ice cream in a cup and you pour in your favorite type of soda in so you can eat your ice cream or drink it. Its really good and I learned how to make one back in 2nd grade)

"Since we're all finished eating, now what should we do?" Dawn said.

"Why don't we relax in the pool since its not dark yet" Miyako suggested.

"The pool would be nice" Momoko said.

"Yeah probably" Nexa said.

"I'll go for it as long as "he" doesn't do anything to me" Kaoru pointed out to Butch.

"Now why would I do anything to you cupcake?" Butch purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru blushed as she tried to get his arms off of her.

"I think relaxing in the pool sounds nice" Boomer said.

"That's right and not only that, we get to see you girls in your swimsuits" Brick said as he put his arm around Momoko's waist which made her blush from his comment.

"Don't even think about trying anything funny" Dawn said with slight anger.

"Why we would never do that sugar" Bat said as he hugged Dawn from behind which made her slightly blush.

"Hold on, if the boys are gonna be in the pool with us, don't they need swim wear as well?" Nexa questioned.

"W-Well if they need any swim wear, you can use my dad's swim wear since he has so many from his days" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"Just how many does your dad has?" Naman asked.

"I-I don't know, probably around 100 or so" Miyako said as everyone sweatdropped.

Miyako showed them to her dad's room and let them change in there while the girls went in their rooms and changed into their swim suits. Momoko wore a two piece bikini that was red with pink hearts on it, Miyako also wore a two piece bikini that was blue with light blue bubbles on it, Kaoru wore a one piece swimsuit that nearly showed her back and was green with a yellow star on the front, Dawn wore a one piece swimsuit that was navy blue and had lightning bolts all over it, and Nexa didn't wear a swim suit so she wore a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a twinkling white light on it and light brown shorts with it that she uses to go swimming. The girls got their towels and headed downstairs and to their backyard where a huge pool was there with the water all clean and sparkling from the evening sun. They decided to wait for the boys and after a few minutes, the boys came out from the screen door with their own matching towels and swim trunks. Brick was a red one that had triangles all over, Boomer was wearing a blue one with x's on them, Butch was wearing a green one with a green diamond on them, Bat was wearing a navy blue one that has skulls on it, and Naman is wearing a brown one with a yin-yang symbol on them.

The girls blushed at them because they can see their muscles and the boys were smirking at them while eyeing them on their swimsuits and imagining how hot they looked in them. The girls snapped out of it and put their towels on a beach chair and dipped in the pool and the boys did the same thing they did. The boys and girls were all relaxing in the pool and while the girls decided to chat with one another, Brick whispered something to his brothers and they all agreed to it and they slowly went under the water while the girls weren't watching.

"Hey, where did those boys went?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know Momoko-san" Miyako replied.

"They're probably trying to pull a prank on us or something" Kaoru said.

"Yeah nice try boys, we're not falling for that!" Dawn shouted out to them.

"Girls, I just felt something touch my leg" Nexa said.

The girls then looked around to see if they see anything and suddenly, the boys emerged from the waters behind them and grabbed them by their waists which scared the girls.

"AAHH! Don't ever do that!" the girls shouted at them.

"We can if we want to, its a free country and you're our girls" the boys replied as they kissed their cheeks which made them blush. Soon, the girls splashed the boys with water and the boys splashed back and now a splashing war came between them and they were both enjoying the fun. Nighttime suddenly came and the boys and girls dried themselves off with their towels near the beach chair.

"That was actually pretty fun in the pool, we should do this more often" Bat said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dawn said as she wiped her arms with her towel.

"By the way, how come your yellow friend didn't wear a swimsuit?" Boomer asked.

"She doesn't wear them because its not her style so she wears a t-shirt with shorts if we ever went swimming" Miyako replied to him.

"Too bad, it would've been nice if she wore one" Naman said as he nearly smirked.

"Don't push your buttons pretty boy" Nexa said as she dried her hair.

Everyone finished drying themselves off and went back inside and upstairs. They all changed out of their swimsuits and into their dry clothes and they went to sleep except for the blue couple though. Boomer changed into his dry clothes to sleep in while Miyako was in the bathroom still changing. She came out wearing her blue nightdress that touch her knees.

"Y-You look cute in your nightdress Miyako-chan" Boomer slightly stuttered as he nearly blushed.

"A-Arigato Boomer-kun" Miyako said as she blushed.

They both went in the covers and just when Miyako is about to turn the lamp off, Boomer grabbed her wrist gently.

"Miyako-chan, can I talk to you first before we sleep?" Boomer asked.

"Um okay" Miyako said as Boomer released her.

"Miyako-chan, since me and my brothers have been living here with you girls for awhile, I want to tell you something very important" Boomer said with a serious tone.

"What is it Boomer-kun?" Miyako asked him.

"Miyako-chan, ever since I first met you, I always thought that you were the most beautiful and most kindest and sweetest girl I know who always think about her friends more than herself, I love you so much Miyako-chan and I want to know if you would become my girlfriend" Boomer said as his face became red.

"Boomer-kun" Miyako said with her face surprised. "I-I love you too Boomer-kun and of course I'll be your girlfriend"

Boomer smiled happily and gave Miyako a sweet, passionate kiss while embracing her and Miyako kissing him back. The two blues embraced in their kiss until they both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 21**

Miyako woke up earlier than the others with a bright smile on her face. Last night, Boomer asked her to become her girlfriend and she said yes to him. She looked over at Boomer next to her and pecked him lightly on the cheek and got up to go inside the bathroom to bathe and change. After that, she got out of the bathroom wearing a white blouse with dark blue caprises and white sandals while her blond hair is braided into pigtails. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some pancakes for everyone. Soon, the girls woke up and after they bathed and changed into their clothes, they went downstairs and smelled the pancakes that Miyako was making.

"Morning Miyako!" they greeted her in the kitchen.

"Good morning girls!" Miyako said happily.

Momoko was wearing a pink top with straps on it, magenta skirt, pink converses, and her orange hair was down but held by a red headband with hearts on it. Kaoru wore a green hoodie that had a huge 1 on it, baggy dark green shorts, light green sneakers, and her light green hat. Dawn wore a navy blue sweater with an army coat over it, dark yellow caprises, black jordans, and her navy blue headband that had lightning bolts all over it. Nexa wore light brown t-shirt that had white flowers on it, dark blue jeans, yellow sneakers, and her yellow wristwatch. The girls sat down in the dining room table while Miyako put down the blueberry pancakes she made for everyone with syrup on them.

"Thanks Miyako!" the girls told her.

"No problem girls, dig in" Miyako said happily.

The girls ate their pancakes and their eyes were filled with happiness after tasting one of Miyako's pancakes since her pancakes are the best. While Kaoru and Dawn were wolfing down their pancakes, Momoko saw Miyako eat with a bright smile on her face while her eyes were closed.

"Hey Miyako, you seem in a good mood today" Momoko asked.

"Not just a good mood but a super happy good mood" Miyako beamed with happiness.

"Then why are you in that super happy good mood?" Nexa asked.

"If I tell you girls, do you promise you won't be mad at me?" Miyako said.

"Just tell us, we won't get mad" Dawn said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay, the truth is, last night before Boomer-kun and I went to sleep, he asked me to be his girlfriend" Miyako said as she blushed from last night.

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed.

"I knew you girls would be mad" Miyako said with a bit of sadness.

"No no Miyako, we aren't mad, we're actually happy for you!" Momoko told her.

"Really?" Miyako said with a bit of happiness.

"We know that Boomer has been a gentleman to you so much and we're happy that you finally had gotten together with him" Nexa said.

"But if he ever hurts you" Kaoru said.

"He has to deal with us" Dawn said.

"You girls are the best!" Miyako exclaimed in happiness as she hugged us all.

After that event, the girls finished their breakfast, washed their dishes in the sink, and sat on the living room couch watching the news.

"So now what should we do?" Dawn said.

"I don't know" Momoko said.

"We know what we could do" a voice said.

The girls turned around and saw the Phantom Thieves coming over to the couch and sitting next to their counterparts while wrapping their arm around their waists.

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Kaoru said.

"We can always make out with each other like we did last time cupcake" Butch smirked at her.

"Actually, only the reds, blues, and greens made out with each other, Nexa and I didn't make out with our boys" Dawn said.

"So you want us to make out with you girls" Bat grinned as he pulled Dawn into his lap.

"Heck no and let me go!" Dawn shouted as she struggled to get out of his lap.

"You did say that me and Bat were you and Nexa's boys so I'm guessing we can just make out with each other" Naman smirked as he hugged Nexa by his arm around her waist.

"Or instead of making out, we can play truth or dare" Nexa suggested as she removed Naman's arm off of her.

"That sounds like a good idea" Momoko said.

"We haven't played it in a while" Miyako said.

"Its way better than making out with the boys" Kaoru said.

"I agree on what she said" Dawn said as she managed to get off of Bat's lap.

"Alright let's start!" Nexa said.

But before they started, a news announcement came from the TV. "We interrupt this program to tell you some tragic news. An apartment building called the Spring Valley Apartment Complex on 31 Momiji Street in Tokyo City has been caught on fire last night and the whole building was burned down and caused 2 deaths and a few burned or injured. Luckily, many had managed to get out of the building without being harmed but because of this devastation, so many items that the people had in their apartment had all perished so the apartment shall be destroyed and rebuilt in about a year so the people who lived in that apartment are either living at a shelter, with their family and friends, or at a cheap motel but an investigation is still underway to see who caused the fire so more details will be introduced tonight at 7:00 p.m., thank you"

Kaoru turned off the TV and everyone was shocked from the news.

"I can't believe a fire had happened at Tokyo City and two died from there" Momoko said with a bit of grief.

"It must be so sad for everyone who lost their home there" Miyako said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Hey boys, are you alright?" Nexa asked them.

The boys' faced were turned very pale and a look of sadness and disappointment took over them.

"That apartment was where we lived" Naman said in a whisper.

"And now we don't have a home anymore because of that fire that burned down the whole apartment" Bat said with so much sadness.

"Not only that, but we lost some of our precious items there and we now can't get them back because the fire destroyed them" Brick said with disbelief as he clenched his fists.

"And since this happened, we don't know what to do since no one else will ever take 5 boys in since we're the Phantom Thieves that steal stuff at night" Boomer said with tears forming in his eyes.

"We don't know anyone who can take us in since we lost our parents and no one likes us" Butch said with a bit of anger as he clenched his fists so tightly that he nearly drew blood.

"Don't say that!" Miyako exclaimed.

The boys were nearly shocked at Miyako's outburst.

"Don't you boys ever think that no one likes you because we like you boys!" Miyako shouted at them as tears formed in her eyes.

"She's right! We care a lot about you boys since you showed how much you liked us and how you like to kiss us a lot!" Momoko shouted as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"B-But what about those punishments we did to you girls and our threats?" Butch said.

"We don't care about those anymore, the only thing we care about are you boys!" Kaoru shouted as she tried to stop the tears from coming into her eyes.

"Y-You care for us?" Bat said in shock.

"Of course we care about you guys you idiot! You boys cared for us when we were once scared from those lightning storms when we sleep and we always felt protected whenever you boys are with us!" Dawn shouted in anger as the tears slide down her cheeks.

"You boys aren't alone so don't ever say that and we don't even care if you're the Phantom Thieves or not, we love you boys for who you are so don't ever say that no one likes you!" Nexa exclaimed as her eyes were nearly filled with tears.

After their outbursts, the girls went over and hugged the boys while burying their faces in their chest while their tears were sliding down their cheeks. The boys were nearly shocked from their outburst and they hugged the girls back while wiping away their tears.

"Do you girls really mean that" Brick said in a soft tone.

"We meant every word Brick-kun" Momoko said while weeping on his chest.

"No one has ever said that they care and loved us before except for our parents" Boomer said in a gentle tone.

"Well we love you boys and we don't care if you're bad guys or not, just don't ever say that no one cares for you because we care about you a lot" Miyako said as she buried her head in his chest.

The boys had smiles on their faces and they hugged their girls tightly but gently while they weep on their chest. After the girls were done crying, they soon feel asleep after wasting their energy from their outbursts and picked up the girls bridal style and sat on the couch placing them on their laps so their heads would be resting on their chests and they would snuggle up to them.

"They really do care about us" Naman said as he stroked Nexa's hair.

"Not only do they care about us, but they love us" Bat said as he gently rubbed Dawn's back.

"Looks like we managed to find love from them all along" Butch said as he smiled at Kaoru's sleeping face.

"Hey bros, when are you gonna ask them out since I already asked mine out" Boomer said as he softly stroked Miyako's cheek.

"I already planned to ask Momoko out tonight but its gonna be a surprise" Brick said as he stroked Momoko's long hair.

"Well good luck with that, we're still thinking about ours" Butch said.

"I'm just gonna reveal my feelings to Nexa since I already loved her" Naman said.

"Good for you Naman" Bat said.

The boys, except Boomer, thought about what they're gonna do to ask out their girls while looking at them with loving looks. Little did they know that a huge surprise was gonna come to them right after they ask them out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys!OMGG I got 22 followers and 28 favorites! Thankx guys! Im glad u guys love the story!:)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Byee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

After the boys were done thinking, the girls suddenly woke up and yawned.

"Hey there sleeping beauties" the boys said.

"Hi boys" the girls said.

"Looks like we fell asleep huh?" Dawn said.

"Yeah you did after those outbursts you gave us" Bat said as he hugged Dawn who slightly blushed.

"Since your apartment burned down, where are you boys gonna live?" Kaoru asked.

"We don't know" Butch said as he stroked her fingers with his thumb.

"Maybe you boys can stay with us until we help you find another place to live" Miyako suggested.

"You'll do that for us?" Boomer said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, remember we really care about you guys so don't worry about it" Momoko said.

"You girls are amazing you know that" Brick said as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah we know" Dawn said.

"Since the girls and I are done napping, how about we start playing truth or dare?" Nexa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Naman said as he played with her hair.

"Lets sit on the floor, it'll be more fun that way" Dawn said as she got out of Bat's lap.

"Yeah, its way better than being in the boys' laps" Kaoru said as she managed to get off of Butch's lap.

"You know that hurts Kaoru-chan" Butch said in a fake hurt tone.

"Don't call me that" Kaoru said as she grumbled while Butch grinned.

Momoko, Miyako, and Nexa got off the boys laps and sat on the floor with the girls and the boys sat down on the floor next to their counterparts.

"So who's going first?" Momoko asked.

"I'll go first, Miyako truth or dare?" Nexa said.

"Uh dare" Miyako said with a bit of nervousness.

"I dare you to give Boomer a big hug" Nexa said with a bit of smirk.

"Okay!" Miyako said happily as she gave Boomer a big hug which made his face bright red.

"My turn! Butch truth or dare?" Miyako said as she released Boomer.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything" Butch smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Kaoru on the lips" Miyako said.

"WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA ENJOY THAT!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"I'll do it" Butch said as he leaned in and kissed Kaoru on the lips for 30 seconds until he pulled away leaving a blushing Kaoru.

"Alright Bat, truth or dare?" Butch said.

"I pick truth" Bat said with a triumphant smirk.

"Have you ever dreamt of Dawn while sleeping?" Butch grinned.

"M-Maybe" Bat said as he slightly blushed.

"Alright its my turn, Naman truth or dare?" Bat said.

"I guess I'll choose dare" Naman said.

"I dare you to kiss Nexa's cheek" Bat said.

"Sure" Naman said as he kissed Nexa's cheek while she tries not to blush.

"Alright Brick, truth or dare?" Naman said.

"Hmmm give me truth" Brick said.

"Is it true that you thought that Momoko was a hot babe?" Naman slightly smirked.

"Yes that is true" Brick said as Momoko blushed from his answer.

"Alright Boomer, truth or dare?" Brick said.

"I pick dare" Boomer said.

"I dare you to wear one of Miyako's dresses" Brick smirked.

"WHAT! F-Fine!" Boomer said as he and Miyako got up and went inside their room. A few minutes later, Miyako came out with Boomer behind her who was wearing a sky blue dress that had blue flowers on them and they brush at his ankles. Everyone, except Miyako, laughed/giggled at his appearance while his face was red from embarrassment.

"Alright I did the dare! Can I go change back into my regular outfit now!?" Boomer whined.

"He he okay you can change back" Brick said.

Boomer quickly went inside the blue room and a few minutes later came out wearing his regular clothes and sat back on the floor with Miyako.

"Alright Nexa, truth or dare?" Boomer said.

"I pick truth" Nexa said.

"Do you like Naman?" Boomer asked.

"Sigh, yes I do kinda" Nexa said in a low tone while looking at her hands.

"Momoko-chan, truth or dare?" Nexa said as she brought her head up.

"I pick dare" Momoko said with confidence.

"I dare you to do 10 minutes in heaven with Brick in the closet" Nexa said.

"O-Okay" Momoko blushed as she and Brick got up and went inside the closet and closed the door. 10 minutes later, they came out with their hairs a bit messed up and their clothes a bit wrinkled while they were both blushing like tomatoes.

"A-Alright Kaoru, t-truth or dare?" Momoko slightly stuttered as she tried to stop blushing after being in the closet with Brick.

"Dare, I'm not a scared chicken" Kaoru said in a bold tone.

"I dare you to get on Butch's lap" Momoko said as she stopped blushing.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"You have to Kaoru, its the rules" Momoko said.

"Uh! Fine!" Kaoru said as she got on Butch's lap while he was smirking while wrapping his arms around her waist while she huffs and crosses her arms.

"Hey guys, I'm getting kinda tired of truth and dare now" Dawn said.

"Yeah me too, let's watch a movie together then" Miyako suggested.

"I agree with Miyako-chan" Boomer said.

"Works for me then" Nexa said as she stood up.

They all stand up and sat on the couch while Nexa looks through the DVD's to see which movie they can see. She pulls out "Chicken Run", puts it in the DVD disc, and sat down to turn on the TV and press play and the movie started. They paused the movie to eat some tacos that Nexa made with the floaties that Naman made and they resumed to watch the movie. After they finished the movie, they witnessed Butch and Kaoru trying to beat each other in arm wrestling which resulted a tie between them. They talked more with each other and when night time came, they finished dinner and the boys decided to clean the dishes since they're kinda in a better mood. Miyako led the girls into the living room so she can chat with them.

"Hey girls, maybe we should try to cheer up the boys?" Miyako suggested.

"But they look a bit better now" Momoko said.

"I know but I think we should do something to make them feel a whole lot better so they won't be sad from losing their home" Miyako said.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Dawn said.

"I was thinking that we- Miyako huddled them into a group and whispered the plan to them and after she finished explaining, the girls were all red and Kaoru and Dawn shouted in a hushed whisper, "No way are we gonna do that!"

"Please girls, for the boys!" Miyako gave them her best puppy-dog look.

"F-Fine but we're gonna get nightmares from it" Kaoru and Dawn said.

"Same here" Nexa said.

"Hey boys, we're gonna be upstairs sleeping so if you're still awake, you can just play some video games here!" Miyako exclaimed to them.

"Okay!" the boys replied from the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs and change girls" Miyako said as she grabbed them and led them upstairs. When they got in their rooms, they pulled a box out from under their bed, opened it, and took it to the bathroom. After they changed into it, they got out of the bathroom and slipped in their beds after turning off the lights.

"Let's hope this works" the girls thought in their head while blushing slightly from their outfits.

The girls heard the doors opened and knew that the boys were done cleaning with the dishes. They heard the bathroom door open and close which indicated that the boys were inside the bathroom. The boys came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but their boxers and slipped in the bed next to the girls and putting their arm around them. The girls turned around and gave the boys a huge passionate kiss and the boys were slightly surprised but gave in and wrapped their arms around their waist.

While they were making out, the blanket slipped off the girls and the boys were shocked to see the girls wearing lingeries which made their hormones increase more and they kissed the girls deeper and slipped their tongue in their mouths while the girls moan. After they tasted the girls with their tongues, they broke the kiss and began planting butterfly kisses on their necks while their hands slightly roam their bodies which made the girls moan more.

"Why did you girls wear these sexy lingeries?" the boys said in between kisses.

"B-Because we wanted to make you boys feel better since you lost your home" the girls huffed while moaning.

"Well you girls did a good job on it" the boys said while they nibble on their necks playfully.

After the boys were done, they hugged their girls by the waist and the girls hugged them back while they were blushing because of their ripped muscles. The boys covered them with the blanket and they all slept peacefully while the boys kept their grip on the girls.


	23. Chapter 23

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 23**

Morning came and the girls woke up early and blushed after remembering last nights events. Kaoru and Kyoko were surprised that they didn't get any nightmares from wearing the lingeries but decided to forget about it. The girls tried to get up but they were pushed back near their counterparts chest as their grip on them tightened.

"Don't even think about it" they whispered in their ear seductively.

"Think about what?" the girls innocently said.

"Getting up, we wanna stay like this more often" the boys whispered as they hugged their girls while planting butterfly kisses on their neck and shoulders.

The girls were probably redder than a tomato and they managed to use all their strength to get out of their counterpart's grip and quickly got their clothes and towel and ran inside the bathroom and locked it. The boys were slightly chuckling from their counterpart's cuteness and they began changing into their boy clothes that the girls bought for them. Meanwhile, the girls were taking a shower while washing their hair and bodies. (Momoko has strawberry scented, Miyako has banana scented, Kaoru has green pear scented, Kyoko has orange scented, Nexa has lemon scented) After they were done, they dried themselves off, changed into their clothes for the day, put their lingeries into the laundry basket, and came out of the bathroom while towel-drying their hair and saw their counterparts fixing the bed.

They quickly put the towel on the chair and out the door and downstairs before their counterparts could say anything to them. The girls greeted each other and decided to have a bowl of cereal for their breakfast since they didn't feel like making anything. After they pour themselves a bowl of cereal and filled it with milk, they sat at the dining room table and ate peacefully.

"Never again will I ever wear that thing!" Kaoru growled in anger.

"Same here!" Kyoko agreed as her face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"I-It wasn't that bad" Miyako slightly squeaked.

"OF COURSE IT WAS THAT BAD, BUTCH WOULDN'T STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT AND HE KEPT GIVING ME HICKIES!" Kaoru exclaimed in anger as she was surrounded by flames.

"BAT KEPT WHISPERING PERVERTED THINGS TO ME IN MY EAR AND WOULDN'T STOP RUBBING MY THIGHS!" Kyoko shouted in anger as an angry symbol appeared on her head.

"Girls calm down! They'll hear you!" Momoko tried to calm them down.

"Don't forget, this was Miyako-chan's idea in wearing them because the guys lost their apartment and they were really sad" Nexa said in a calm tone.

"Gomenesai for making you mad Kaoru-san and Kyoko-san, that was the last time you had to wear them so don't worry about it" Miyako put her hands together in front of her face to show she's sorry.

"Fine, we forgive you" Kaoru and Kyoko said as they went back to eating their cereal.

After the girls were done eating their cereal and cleaning their bowl, they went out to the living room and saw the boys there waiting for them.

"Hey babe, can you and your friends do us a little favor?" Brick said while smirking at her.

"W-What favor do you boys want?" Momoko slightly stuttered.

"Can you girls go to the bookstore and buy some books for us, the horror kinds" Bat said.

"Why do you boys want us to get some books for you?" Kyoko asked.

"And since when do you boys like to read?" Kaoru questioned while crossing her arms.

"We do like to read sometimes but only the horror or funny kinds that we really like cupcake" Butch smirked at her.

"Are you trying to kill me with those nicknames?" Kaoru groaned.

"Why would you think that?" Butch said innocently.

"Argh! Never mind!" Kaoru complained.

"Is there anything else you boys want?" Miyako politely asked them.

"Why yes sweetie, we also want you girls to hang around at your favorite places until 6:00 p.m. and come home" Boomer said sweetly to her.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Nexa raised her eyebrow.

"You'll see when you girls come home at 6" Naman grinned sheepishly.

"Well okay, let us get our stuff first and then we'll go" Kyoko said as she and the girls went inside their rooms to get their money and phones.

"So Brick, is this the part of your surprise?" Butch asked his brother.

"That's correct Butch, but this is only half of it" Brick replied.

"But what do we do when the girls come home at 6 so they wouldn't suspect anything?" Bat asked.

"Just keep your girls occupied and make sure they don't come near the red room or else the surprise would be ruined" Brick said.

"Got it!" the boys said.

"You're gonna love the surprise I'm gonna show you my beautiful cherry blossom" Brick thought in his head as he grinned at how he imagines Momoko's reaction would be when she sees the surprise.

The girls came downstairs with their wallets and phones and they put on their shoes to head out the door.

"See ya boys!" the girls called out to them.

"Bye sweethearts!" the boys replied to them.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!" Kaoru and Kyoko shouted angrily as they walked outside and slammed the door shut.

"Feisty, just the way we like them" Butch and Bat grinned as Brick went upstairs to finish his surprise while Boomer and Naman sweatdropped at Butch and Bat.

The girls headed to their favorite book store called "Karen's Book Store" and went inside to look for the kinds of books that the boys wanted.

"Hi Karen!" the girls greeted to a young woman behind the counter.

"Hello girls!" the woman named Karen greeted them kindly. Karen is the owner of the book store and she treats the girls like they're her own daughters. Karen is a young woman in her mid 20s, has brown hair that was put in a bun, reading glasses, hazel eyes, a light green dress that reaches below her knees with a sweater on the top, black flats, and pearl earrings pierced on her ears.

"So what book are you girls looking for?" Karen asked them.

"We're just looking for some books that contain horror or comedy, its not for us, its for some guys we know" Momoko said.

"Why you girls never told me you have boyfriends!" Karen said in glee.

"Whoa whoa! They are not our boyfriends, except for Miyako since her Prince Charming already asked her out" Kyoko said as Miyako slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Karen smirked at them.

"Yes we're sure!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Okay okay I believe you girls and congratulations Miyako-chan for having a boyfriend, if he doesn't treat you right then let me know and I'll give him a long talk" Karen winked at Miyako as she slightly blushed.

"A-Arigato Karen-chan" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"Well since you girls are looking for some horror/comedy books for your guys, I have the perfect books for you!" Karen said as she led the girls to the horror section and pulled out some books for the girls. "The Exorcist, The Haunting of Hill House, Ghost Story, Amityville Horror, and Shadow of Night are the best horror books here, your boys would definitely love to read them"

"They're not our boys Karen-chan" Nexa said.

"Not yet they are but they will be very soon" Karen said as she winked at the girls.

"Anyway, thanks for getting us these books Karen, how much do we owe you?" Momoko said as she put the books on the counter.

"For you girls, that'll be $20" Karen said with a smile on her face.

The girls paid her and carried the books inside a plastic and waved goodbye to Karen as they left the shop.

"Now that we got their books, what do we do now?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's go to an ice cream shop" Miyako suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Momoko exclaimed in glee.

"I'm up for it" Kyoko said.

"Me too" Nexa said.

"The ice cream shop it is" Kaoru said.

The girls went inside the ice cream shop and got their favorites. Momoko got herself a strawberry shortcake ice cream, Miyako got blue cotton candy ice cream, Kaoru got mint chocolate chip ice cream, Kyoko got chocolate chip cooke dough ice cream, and Nexa got german chocolate ice cream. The girls ate their ice cream and talked about their favorite stuff or a bit of girl stuff while Kaoru and Kyoko ignored the girl stuff but talked about their favorite sports. The girls finished their ice cream and continued chatting. Afternoon came and the girls decided to head to the park to see Kaoru and Kyoko challenge each other in soccer. The girls arrived at the park and Kaoru and Kyoko began playing soccer to see who will be whom. The game ended in a tie and they both fell on the ground to catch their breath after they became exhausted. The girls checked their phones and saw that its 5:50 p.m. so they decided to head back home before it gets dark. Kaoru and Kyoko got up and they all walked back home. Soon they arrived home and when they got inside, the Phantom Thieves, except Brick, were on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey girls!" they greeted them.

"Hey boys!" the girls greeted them back.

"Huh? Where's Brick?" Momoko asked them.

"He's upstairs and he wants you to go upstairs alone, he has a surprise for you" Naman said.

"And what is the surprise he's giving her?" Kaoru asked.

"We can't tell you cupcake, its a secret and if you girls go upstairs, you'll all be punished" Butch smirked at her.

"I'm staying down here then" Kyoko said as she sat on the couch next to Bat as he put his arm around her.

"Good girl" Bat said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll stay here since Brick probably worked ** this surprise for Momoko-chan since its obvious he likes her" Nexa said as she sat beside Naman.

"Same here" Miyako said as she sat next to her boyfriend who gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I wanna see what surprise he gives her" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

"Cupcake if you don't listen, I'll molest you in your sleep" Butch said while smirking.

Kaoru nearly blushed from it and quickly sat on the couch but next to Kyoko so she wouldn't come near Butch.

"Well I guess I'll go upstairs then" Momoko said as she started to go upstairs.

"Be careful!" the girls yelled out to her.

Momoko walked upstairs and when she got near the red room, she saw a pink box wrapped in a red ribbon with a card on it. She picked up the card and it read, "Momoko-chan, I want you to open this box and wear your gift alright. It'll make me very happy if you do that. Love Brick". She unwrapped the ribbon, opened the box, and gasped at what she saw. Inside the box was a beautiful cherry red dress that had a ribbon wrapped around the waist. It was filled with sparkles and it was decorated with beautiful roses. When she picked up the dress, she figured that the dress ends at her mid thighs and she looked inside the box to see a pair of pink high heels that had a pink gem at the end of the strap and a cherry red rose next to it with a card. She put the dress on her lap and picked up the card and it read, "I also want you to wear these shoes and put the rose in your hair but leave your hair down though, it'll make you look more beautiful that way". She blushed from his words and picked up the box and dress and went inside the bathroom to change. A couple of minutes later, Momoko came out wearing the dress that ended at her mid thighs including her pink high heels and she left her hair down and put the red rose on the right side of her hair. She walked toward the red room feeling quite nervous about the surprise that Brick had for her. She slowly reached for the door knob, turned it, and when she opened the door, she was astonished at what she saw.

There were all kinds of roses everywhere in the room and she smelled the scented candles in here which smelled of strawberries. She closed the door and walked around gaping at the sight around her. To her, it was like a beautiful fantasy she dreamed of and she was shocked that Brick did all of this for her but for what purpose? She looked around to see if she could find Brick and she spotted him near the balcony looking at the sunset with his back facing her. She looked over and saw that Brick wasn't wearing his hat and his hair was neatly combed and she saw an outfit he wore. She quietly went over to the glassed doors, opened them and walked over to Brick by hugging him from behind his back. She felt Brick turn around and he hugged her gently which made her relax while she rested her head against his chest. She looked over to see that Brick was wearing a white dress shirt that was nearly see through, black dress pants, and red dress shoes.

"Do you like the present I gave you?" Brick whispered to her as he laid his head on hers.

"I love it including the rose that you gave me" Momoko said softly as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm glad that you liked them and I hope that you liked the decoration I did for the room" Brick whispered as he stroked her long hair.

"I really do, its so beautiful" Momoko whispered as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you" Brick whispered to her as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed which was filled with rose petals. He gently placed her on the bed and sat next to her while putting his arm around her waist.

"Why did you do all of this?" Momoko asked him softly.

"Here's why" Brick replied as he pulled her into a warm passionate kiss that made Momoko blush so much she became red like Brick's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Brick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes till they broke apart for air then Brick began nuzzling Momoko's neck.

"W-What w-was t-that f-for" Momoko stuttered as she blushed.

"I did that because I love you so much" Brick said as he kissed her neck.

"Y-You l-love m-me?" Momoko stuttered in shock.

"Yes I do, ever since my brothers and I lived here with you girls, I began falling in love with you and it makes my hormones nearly jump whenever I'm near you" Brick said as he planted kisses from her neck to shoulder.

"R-Really?" Momoko said as she blushed. "No boy has ever confessed his love to me before but I'm glad its Brick and no one else" she thought.

"Yes really, so will you be my girlfriend my beautiful cherry blossom?" Brick said as he stopped kissing her and looked into her pink colored eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Brick-kun" Momoko said as she gave him a sweet kiss in which he lovingly accepted. The red couple embraced in their kiss while they laid down on the bed filled with rose petals. They kissed until they fell asleep in each others arms with the air smelling of strawberries and roses.


	24. Chapter 24

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 24**

The next day, everyone was in the dining room table eating breakfast except for Kyoko since she left a note for them saying that she went somewhere and will come back very soon. The others were looking at the reds and noticed that they smelled like strawberries and roses which made them a bit suspicious.

"Why do you guys smell like strawberries and roses?" Kaoru asked them.

The reds were slightly blushing after remembering last nights events so Brick replied, "The strawberry scent came from the candles and the rose scent came from the roses"

"Candles?" the boys said.

"Roses?" the girls said.

He explained to them what the surprise and how he and Momoko dressed up to make the night special because he was planning to ask her to become his girlfriend and how she said yes to him and shared a kiss but left out the parts of them making out since he didn't want the tomboys to get mad.

"He confessed to you Momoko-san!? That is so cute!" Miyako squealed in delight for her friend.

"Way to go Brick!" Boomer complimented at his brother.

"Congratulations dude!" Butch, Bat, and Naman said to him.

"Oh no, not you too Momoko! And that's gross!" Kaoru slightly gagged.

"Congratulations Momoko-chan and Kaoru-san, be nice! You know that her boyfriend worked hard to impress her!" Nexa scolded at Kaoru.

"Yeah yeah I know but its still gross!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You wouldn't think its gross if Butch asked you to be his girlfriend" Nexa shot back at her.

"Y-You're wrong, t-that'll be way g-gross!" Kaoru nearly stuttered as she slightly blushed.

"Awww! Don't say that Kaoru-chan!~" Butch cooed at her as he hugged Kaoru.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kaoru struggled to get out of his grip while blushing.

"Now don't deny it cupcake, you like it when I hug you" Butch smirked as he hugged her tighter.

"N-No I don't!" Kaoru slightly stuttered as she tried to struggle again.

"Quit hugging my friend!" a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Kyoko but was shocked at her hair. Her bangs are just like Momoko's and her hair now reaches to her waist.

"Kyoko-chan, I love your hairstyle!" Nexa said to her friend in awe.

"Arigato Nexa-chan, I got a haircut today and I went there early because they said that they'll cut your hair at a half price" Kyoko said as she showed everyone her hair.

"Well I think your haircut makes you look more beautiful" Bat said as he got up and kissed Kyoko's cheek.

"Um thanks" Kyoko said as she slightly blushed. "Anyway, can you please let go of Kaoru now, Butch?"

"But she's so cuddly!" Butch complained as he nuzzled her hair.

"Just let me go dammit!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Fine but I"m gonna hug you again real soon" Butch pouted as he let her go.

"Now that they're done with that, I'm gonna go back to reading one of the horror books you bought for us yesterday" Naman said as he got up and left the dining room to go upstairs to finish his reading.

"Momoko-chan and I will be upstairs looking through the computer and see if we can find any good apartments for us to find and afford" Brick said as he and Momoko got up and went upstairs while holding their hands.

"I'll be in the backyard playing soccer" Kaoru said as she went out to the backyard.

"I'm coming with you!" Butch exclaimed as he ran after her.

"I'll just look at some pictures on my laptop" Nexa said as she went upstairs toward the yellow room.

"Looks like we're alone now babe" Bat smirked at her.

"Don't even think about doing anything improper to me!" Kyoko shouted at him.

"Now why would you think I would do that?" Bat said while smirking.

"Because you have a dirty mind?!" Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Only when I'm dreaming about you" Bat whispered in her ear.

"PERVERT!" Kyoko bonked his head and ran out the door.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Bat said as he ran after her while clutching his head.

Kyoko kept running until she was at the park. She quickly looked around and ran toward the lake that she once find when she was sad one time. She made it there and hid behind a tree so Bat wouldn't find her. She waited for a few minutes and realized that Bat wasn't here.

"I wonder where Hiroshi went?" Kyoko said as she stepped out of the tree.

"Right behind you sweetlips" Hiroshi whispered in her ear.

Kyoko gasped and turned around which made contact with Hiroshi's lips and when she realized what she did, her face became red as a tomato and when she tried to pull away, Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so she wouldn't escape and Kyoko couldn't get out so she began kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the navy blue couple kissed for 5 minutes until they broke apart for air.

"Kyoko-chan, do you remember the time that we confessed our love for each other" Hiroshi panted as he touched her forehead with his.

"Y-Yeah I remember that" Kyoko slightly stuttered as she panted.

"I really did mean my love for you and I wanted you to know if you would go out with me?" Hiroshi said as he stared at her navy blue eyes.

"A-Are you asking m-me to be your g-girlfriend?" Kyoko stuttered as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes I am and I'm serious" Hiroshi said as he stroked her cheek.

"I-I don't know Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko said.

"Please Kyoko-chan, I love you with all my heart and you're the reason why my heart beats for you" Hiroshi said.

"Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko said as tears began filling up in her eyes. "Then yes, I'll go out with you"

Hiroshi smiled and gave Kyoko a sweet loving kiss and she lightly kissed back while they both embrace. After their make-out session was over, they walked back to the house hand-in-hand while talking and laughing with each other. When they got home, they opened the door and were shocked to see what's happening.


	25. Chapter 25

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 25**

The navy blue couple were shocked at the scene that they're seeing in the kitchen. The greens were throwing food at each other which was being flown everywhere and they were both covered in food from head to toe. What shocked them the most was how the kitchen looked like. Scrapes of food were everywhere: the floor, refrigerator, sink, cabinets, including the dishes shown on the dish carrier which looked like that a huge tornado made of food hit the kitchen with food splattering everywhere. While they were shocked surveying the scene, they didn't see a pie being thrown at them.

Splat!

The pie hit Kyoko on the face and when that happened, she seethed in anger.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!?" Kyoko shouted in rage as the pie dropped to the floor.

The green stopped throwing food at each other and nearly gulped from seeing an angry Kyoko.

"WELL!?" Kyoko shouted in rage as Bat tried to calm her down.

Kyoko's outburst was heard throughout the house and the reds, blues, and yellows came downstairs and next to the navy blue couple.

"Kyoko why did you scream?" Momoko asked her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN!?" Miyako exclaimed in shock as her eyes were filled with tears after seeing her beautiful kitchen became a mess.

"And why is your face blue?" Nexa asked her.

"If you wanna know why I screamed, what happened to the kitchen, and why my face is blue, ask them!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the greens who were still silent.

"What did you guys do?" Boomer asked them as he tried to calm down and comfort a weeping Miyako.

"It was Butch's fault I swear!" Kaoru exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Butch.

"Hey! Don't blame me girly! You were the one who started it!" Butch exclaimed.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"ENOUGH!" Brick shouted out to them. "Now tell us what happened!"

"Alright alright!" the greens exclaimed. "Here's what happened"

Flashback:

The greens were in the backyard playing soccer against each other. They were both trying to get the goal but one would block it from the other.

"There's no way you're gonna beat me this time!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Wanna bet cupcake?" Butch smirked.

"Quit calling me cupcake!" Kaoru exclaimed as she kicked the ball toward the goal but Butch used his head to block and it was sent toward the other goal.

"Looks like I win girly" Butch said as he slightly smirked.

"You were just lucky!" Kaoru huffed as she stomped toward the house and inside the kitchen with Butch following her. When they got to the kitchen, Kaoru took out a water bottle from the fridge and drank the whole bottle down after one go.

"Never knew you were that thirsty" Butch said.

"After playing sports, I always get thirsty" Kaoru said as she wiped her mouth with her arm and threw the empty bottle in the trash can.

"Its a good thing you play sports, do you wanna know why?" Butch smirked at her.

"I regret saying this but why?" Kaoru said.

"Whenever you play sports, it shows off your sexy body and it also brings out your chest and butt" Butch whispered in her ear as he rubbed her bottom.

"THAT PERVERT!" Kaoru angrily thought as she brought a pastry out and hit Butch's face which made him let go of her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP RUBBING MY **!" Kaoru angrily exclaimed as she threw a bag of sugar at Butch which hit him.

"Its on now babe!" Butch exclaimed as he picked up a bag of flour and threw it at her which hit her face.

"That does it!" Kaoru angrily picked up a fish and threw it at Butch but he managed to dodge it. Butch picked up a slice of watermelon at Kaoru and she managed to dodge it but barely. Soon, the greens threw food at each other which was flying everywhere which caused the kitchen to be a huge mess and for them to be covered in food.

End of flashback

"After I threw a bowl of spaghetti at him, he threw a pie at me but I managed to dodge it which probably was the pie that hit Kyoko and the one that Miyako was making" Kaoru sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And that's when we heard her yell and we stopped and now you guys are here" Butch said while slightly chuckling nervously.

"So the reason you guys had a food fight was because that Butch was groping Kaoru and she hit him with a pastry because he made her angry?" Bat said.

"Technically yeah" Kaoru said while glaring at Butch but he was unfazed by it.

"Since the both of you caused this, you're going to clean up my kitchen!" Miyako exclaimed at the greens.

"There is no way I'm cleaning with him!" Kaoru pointed at Butch.

"Kaoru!" Miyako exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"Okay fine!" Kaoru said as she brought out 2 mops and 2 dust pans and handed out one of each to Butch.

"Good! And while you guys are cleaning up, I'm going to clean my face up since your food fight made my face covered in pie" Kyoko said as she went upstairs to clean her face in the bathroom. The rest left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Guess we better get started" Butch said as he began cleaning.

"I guess but I'm still mad at you for trying to molest me!" Kaoru exclaimed as she began cleaning.

"I just couldn't resist!" Butch said.

"Whatever" Kaoru said.

A few hours have passed and the greens managed to clean the kitchen after realizing that there was so much food around the place but they managed to scrape the food off. They went over to the living room and flopped on the couch exhausted from all that work.

"Let's never have any more food fights" Butch suggested.

"Agreed!" Kaoru said.

"Hey Kaoru?" Butch asked her.

"What is it?" Kaoru replied.

"Do you wanna know the reason why I like you?" Butch said.

"The only reason you like me is because of my looks and body that's why!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"No that's not it!" Butch exclaimed. "The reason I like you is because of your personality and for who you are! I don't care about your body or your looks, I only care about you!"

"A-Are you serious!?" Kaoru slightly exclaimed as her face turned pink.

"Yes I'm serious! And I don't just like you, I love you!" Butch exclaimed as he blushed from his words. "S-So will you g-go out with m-me?"

Kaoru was shocked at his words and couldn't think of what to say. "Y-You want me t-to go o-out with you?"

"Yes Kaoru-chan I really do. Please go out with me!" Butch pleaded to her with his eyes pleading her.

"O-Okay Butch, I'll go out with you" Kaoru said as she slightly blushed.

Butch smiled and gave Kaoru a huge kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. Kaoru gasped at his actions but immediately kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Butch slid his tongue in her mouth and tasted her as she shivered from his touch but relaxed. Their kiss turned into a make-out session as Butch hovered over her while Kaoru was on the bottom touching his hair with her hands. After they finished making out, Butch hugged her while Kaoru hugged him back.

"I love you Kaoru-chan" Butch whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Butch" Kaoru whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 26**

Nexa came downstairs from her room to get some soda for her and Naman since they were both thirsty. When she came to the living room, she was shocked to see Kaoru making out with Butch. She decided to tease them a little and make them stop so they wouldn't go that far.

"Why Kaoru-san, I didn't know that you and Butch are a thing now" Nexa said in a slight teasing tone.

The greens broke apart and turned around to see Nexa and Kaoru became red as a tomato.

"I-It just happened half an hour ago and why are you downstairs?" Kaoru said as she stopped herself from blushing.

"I came downstairs to get some soda for me and Naman but I never knew that you would be making out with your perverted boyfriend on the couch" Nexa said as she slightly grinned.

"HEY! I AIN'T PERVERTED!" Butch exclaimed at her.

"Yes you are!" Nexa shot back. "You've always been trying to molest her so you are way perverted than your brothers!"

"Hmph! Whatever just go get your soda and leave me and my hottie in peace" Butch said as he pulled Kaoru into his lap.

"DON'T CALL ME HOTTIE!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to get off his lap.

"I can call you whatever pet name I want to call you Kaoru-chan~" Butch cooed at her as he petted her cheek.

"Don't get familiar with me!" Kaoru shouted.

While Kaoru was yelling her head off at Butch, Nexa decided to go into the kitchen and get the sodas. She opened the fridge and pulled out 2 Dr. Pepper soda cans, closed the fridge, and went upstairs to the yellow room so she can resume what she was doing. She opened the door and saw Naman still reading one of the horror books while laying down on the bed. She put one soda on the desk next to him who muttered a thanks and sat back down on the chair and opened her soda and took a sip and sat it down next to her while she looks through her laptop.

"Why do I hear yelling downstairs?" Naman asked as he looked up from his book.

"Kaoru-san is yelling at Butch for calling her hottie" Nexa replied as she looked through her Facebook.

"Oh no wonder" Naman said as he put his book down and opened his can of soda and took a sip out of it.

"Did you know that they both became a couple already?" Nexa told him.

"No I haven't and I'm surprised she didn't kill him for asking her out" Naman said.

"Yeah I know, I'm guessing he likes her attitude probably" Nexa said.

Soon, Nexa's phone rang and she picked it up from her desk.

"Hello?" Nexa replied. "Angela hi! I miss you a lot girl so what's up? Whoa whoa slow down girl, can you repeat that slowly? He what!? Are you serious!? Congratulations Angela, I'm so happy for you! Make sure he treats you right or he'll lose his dignity permanently. Calm down, you know how I'm always protective of you so I just want to make sure you won't get hurt alright? I'm glad you understand so you two are gonna set up a date for it? Its a good thing you'll wait till after college so that way you'll both achieve your dreams. Let's just hope that your brother won't go bonkers once he hears the news. Oh you told him and he went bonkers kinda, well my brother will try to calm him down then. You gotta go now, awww well it was nice talking to you Angela and don't worry, I promise that I'll come visit you soon once I get the chance and let your boyfriend know that he has my blessings. Okay good well bye!"

Nexa hanged up the phone and set it down on the desk and went back to her Facebook.

"Who's Angela?" Naman replied while looking at Nexa.

"Why do you wanna know, you don't know her" Nexa replied to him.

"I just wanna know who she is that's all" Naman said.

"She's one of my best friends back at my hometown, we knew each other when we were little" Nexa said.

"So you two were both childhood best friends?" Naman said.

"Yeah that's right, my mom was friends with her mom" Nexa said.

"Oh that's cool" He replied. "By the way, what were you and your friend talking about on the phone?"

"None of your business" She replied while scrolling.

"Come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone about it" Naman pleaded.

"Not gonna happen" Nexa said.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll punish you instead and it'll be something you won't like" Naman widely smirked at her.

Nexa stopped what she was doing and turned her head to face him. "You're an evil person you know that?"

Naman smirked, "I get that all the time"

"Sigh, fine I'll tell you but don't tell anyone that I told you this" Nexa said. "Angela called me and told me that her boyfriend Avon proposed to her and I was surprised about it since they're the same age as us but she told me that they're gonna get married after college and live at our hometown since its a beautiful place. I used to not like Avon because of a past thing I hate him for but soon I gained his trust after knowing that Angela loves him so much and that he was treating her well and keeping her happy so I decided to give him my full blessings so they'll get married and have a happy life together."

"Hold on, did you say her fiance was Avon?" Naman said with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah why?" Nexa said.

"I know that guy, he and I knew each other back then and we were extremely close but he moved away somewhere really far away from here so we lost touch with each other" Naman explained to her.

"Whoa, I didn't know that the both of you were childhood friends?" Nexa said.

"We were best friends actually and we were close like brothers" Naman explained as he remembered his memories with his friend.

"Well he's living at my hometown with my best friend, we can go there together if you wanna come?" Nexa suggested.

"I-I don't know, he probably doesn't remember me anymore" Naman said.

"Nonsense Naman, he's your best friend, he'll never forget you so come on!" Nexa tried to encourage him.

"Yeah you're right, I should go and see him and see how's he doing" Naman said as he smiled.

"Now that's the Naman I know" Nexa said as she smiled at him.

Naman slightly chuckled at her and said, "Hey Nexa, I wanna ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?" Nexa said.

"You know, since our friends finally became a couple, I wanna know if we can become one as well?" Naman suggested.

"Y-You want us to be c-coupled?!" Nexa said in shock.

"Yeah I really do" Naman said as he got and went over to Nexa and crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on hers while she was sitting on the chair.

"I-I don't know i-if we c-can be a c-couple" Nexa stuttered as she hid her face with her bangs.

"And why not?" Naman said as he brushed her hair aside from her face.

"Its the first time that a guy is asking me to be his girlfriend and no guy would ever want some girl who is always overprotective of her friends and who sometimes act like a tomboy and doesn't have a pretty face" Nexa said while looking down.

"Don't say that, any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend; you're beautiful, kind, thoughtful, smart, brave, and you've always think about others before yourself so don't ever say that no guy would want you" Naman said as he put a hand on her cheek.

"Y-You really think so?" Nexa said.

"That's right" Naman said. "If you want, we can take it slow and start as friends and if it works out, we can be a couple then"

"I like that idea" Nexa said. "So friends?" she brought her hand out.

"Friends" Naman said as he got up and shook her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Phantom Thieves**

**Chapter 27**

****The boys and girls were walking on the streets of Tokyo City and on their way to an apartment complex that the reds had found online that was affordable for them to get thanks to Miyako's wealth.

"I can't believe you guys found a good place for us to live there!" Hiroshi exclaimed to the reds.

"Let's just hope its not a trashy site though" Shiro mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Relax bro, we looked it up and we managed to find a room for us there that's super cheap and has 5 rooms for each of us so that way, we can get our own bedroom" Kaito explained to his brothers.

"Do you know the name of the apartment?" Riku asked him.

"Its called the Lotus Flower Apartment Complex, I heard that its one of the most nicest apartments ever and the people who own the apartments are really nice" Kaito explained.

"But why is it called the Lotus Flower Apartment Complex?" Naman asked him.

"I read that they always plant lotus flowers there so that's why" Kaito said.

While the group walked, they passed by a book store and Karen came out of the book store and waved at the girls.

"Hello girls!" Karen said.

"Hi Karen!" the girls greeted as they went over to her.

Karen gave them each a hug and then turned her attention to the boys. "So you must be the boys that captured my girls' heart correct?"

"KAREN!" Kaoru and Kyoko shouted at her.

"Now don't deny it you two, its obvious that they captured your hearts" Karen grinned at them as she saw Kaoru and Kyoko slightly blush.

"Why yes, we're the boys who captured your girls' hearts, I'm Kaito and I'm the boyfriend of my beautiful cherry blossom, Momoko" Kaito said as he wrapped an arm around Momoko's waist and kissed her cheek while she blushes.

"My name is Riku and I'm the boyfriend of my sweet angel, Miyako" Riku said as he hugged Miyako's waist and kissed her forehead while she slightly blushes and giggles.

"Names Shiro and I'm the boyfriend of my sexy fighter chick, Kaoru" Shiro smirked as he puts his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and kissed her neck while she slightly blushes and try to punch him hard.

"I'm Hiroshi and I'm the boyfriend of my feisty hot skateboarder, Kyoko" Hiroshi grinned as he grabs Kyoko's waist and gives her a quick peck on the lips as her face became red and she punches his arm.

"I'm called Naman and I'm the soon to be boyfriend of my shining brave light, Nexa" Naman said as he hugged Nexa from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"So that's who you boys are! You girls are so lucky to have such handsome young man as your boyfriends and Nexa-chan, you should consider Naman's offer to have him be your boyfriend since he looks like he could be your shining knight in armor" Karen squealed with delight.

"We're taking it slow Karen-chan, we just have to learn more about each other and we'll be together soon" Nexa explained to her.

"Oh okay" Karen said. "Now you boys better take good care of my girls and if you do anything to break their hearts, you'll have to deal with me okay?" A scary aura surrounds her.

"WE PROMISE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM AND WE WILL NEVER LEAVE THEM!" the boys exclaimed to her as they slightly gulped from her scary aura.

"That's wonderful! You boys and girls make such a cute couple together, make sure you invite me to your weddings when you're older, my future grandchildren are going to be so beautiful!" Karen exclaimed in joy as she thought of their weddings and children. The girls were blushing as tomatoes from what Karen said and sweatdropped while the boys were smirking and hugging their girls.

"Anyway, were you guys going on a group date together?" Karen raised an eyebrow at them while grinning.

"N-No Karen-chan! We were going to the Lotus Flower Apartment Complex so the boys could live there" Momoko told her.

"How come your boyfriends want to live at the apartment, were you boys planning to move out of your parents' home?" Karen asked the boys.

"Actually ma'am, we don't have a home and no parents. Our apartment got burned down and we're temporarily living with the girls now and we're getting a room at the apartment since its cheap so we won't live on the streets" Kaito said with a grim expression.

"Oh you poor things! You boys must've been through a lot lately" Karen said in pity. "If you boys ever need help, you can always ask me"

"Arigato Miss Karen" Riku said in a polite tone.

"Do you boys have any jobs to work at since you need to pay for your apartment?" Karen asked them.

"Actually no we don't have any jobs and we only have enough money to buy the apartment" Hiroshi said.

"You boys can work with me if you want, I always feel lonely working at my book store and it'll be nice if I have some company with me" Karen offered.

"Y-You'll hire us!?" Naman said in slight shock.

"Why of course! You boys love my girls so much and I gotta know more about you so I'll learn more about you boys!" Karen smiled at them.

"Arigato Miss Karen!" the boys bowed down to her.

"Just call me Karen, the formals are making me feel old" Karen said.

"Alright!" the boys said.

"Well I'll let you guys go to the apartment complex now so you won't be late and boys, work will start at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow so make sure you be there and don't be late" Karen told them.

"Okay Karen!" the boys said.

"Bye Karen!" the girls as they left with the boys.

"Bye girls and make sure they treat you well!" Karen shouted as she waved bye to them.

"Don't worry they will!" the girls exclaimed as they waved back.

"You girls have finally found your true love, its been 3 years since you girls became the PowerPuff Girls Z and even though you girls retired because of the villains leaving the city and your memories were erased of becoming the PPGZ, you managed to find some boys who love you for who you are. Let's hope that none of you girls remember that you were superheroes or that you're dating the RowdyRuff Boys Z" Karen thought as she went back inside the book store.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Phantom Thieves**_

chapter28

The boys and girls were finally at the Lotus Flower Apartment Complex which isn't far from Miyako's home. The apartment was huge and painted white with lotus flowers planted at the front to make it look like a garden. They went inside and were greeted by a couple in their late 20's.

"Hello! Welcome to the Lotus Flower Apartment Complex, I'm Marina and that's my husband Tommy, how may we help you?" the woman named Marina said to the group. She had long wavy red hair that goes past her mid-back, sapphire blue eyes, wears a yellow sweater, a long black skirt, and green flats. Her husband Tommy has brown chestnut hair with sapphire blue eyes, wears a navy blue shirt with a black tie, brown pants, and green sneakers.

"Hi, we're looking for a place that has 5 rooms and we heard that its cheap to buy" Kaito told them.

"Oh you mean Apartment 215! Would you like me to show you that apartment?" Tommy asked them.

"Yes please, that will be nice" Riku told her politely.

"Well follow me then" Tommy said happily as he led the boys upstairs toward Apartment 215 leaving the girls with Marina.

"Are those boys your boyfriends?" Marina asked them.

"Y-Yeah they are" the girls said as they slightly blushed.

"Are all of you moving into that apartment?" She asked them.

"Oh no not us, just the boys" Kyoko told her.

"How come your boyfriends want to buy an apartment here?" Marina asked them.

The girls explained everything to Marina from the time the boys lost their parents and how they were living with them except they left off the part of them being the Phantom Thieves so they wouldn't get them in trouble.

"How terrible for these poor boys, at least they have such wonderful girlfriends that are helping them" Marina smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Thanks Mrs. Marina-chan" Momoko said.

"Just call me Marina, you don't have to add an honorific on my name" Marina told them.

"Alright Marina" Miyako said.

"So the room they're gonna live in is cheap?" Nexa asked her.

"Don't worry, if the cost is too much, I'll lower it down to the price that they can afford" Marina smiled at her.

"Arigato Marina! The boys would be so happy!" the girls replied happily.

"Your welcome girls" She smiled at them again.

After their conversation, Tommy and the boys came back downstairs with huge smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Kaoru asked them.

"We're smiling because we're buying Apartment 215 Kaoru-chan" Shiro said happily.

"You boys are buying it?" Kyoko told them.

"That's right sugar!" Hiroshi said as he hugged her happily.

"Congratulations boys!" the girls exclaimed to their boyfriends as they hugged them.

"Alright now, the boys just need to fill out the forms and the room is all theirs" Tommy slightly chuckled as he handed out the forms to the boys and they quickly read over it and signed it and hand it back to Tommy.

"Since that's settled, you boys can move in to your new apartment in 3 days since it needs to be cleaned up first" Marina told them.

"Arigato Mr. Tommy and Mrs. Marina!" the boys thanked them.

"Just call us Tommy and Marina" they replied while smiling.

The boys thanked them again and they and their girlfriends walked out the door while the couple were waving bye to them.

"We finally got an apartment to live in!" Hiroshi exclaimed happily as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Calm down dude, we have to wait until they clean it up" Naman slightly chuckled at Hiroshi's actions.

"I knew that" Hiroshi huffed.

"Since you boys found a place to live in, now you guys won't have to share a bed with us anymore" Nexa said.

"Yeah you're right and I'll finally won't get molested by my perverted boyfriend" Kaoru said happily.

"But I love to molest you Kaoru-chan~" Shiro cooed at her as he hugged her from behind.

"Well I don't like it when you molest me!" Kaoru exclaimed as she slightly blushed and tried to get out of his grip.

"Guys just calm down okay or else you're gonna make a scene" Momoko said.

"Only if he lets go of me" Kaoru said angrily.

"Shiro, let go of her" Kaito told his brother.

"Fine but I'm hugging her again when we get home" Shiro huffed as he let go.

"Since the boys found a place to live in, how about we celebrate by getting some pizza?" Miyako suggested.

"I agree with Miyako-chan so who's joining?" Riku said.

"WE'RE JOINING!" Kaoru and Kyoko shouted in glee.

"What they said" Shiro and Hiroshi said.

"Us too" the reds said.

"Same for us" the yellows said.

"Great so let's go!" Miyako said with happiness.

The gang went to Pizza Hut and ordered a large pizza with cheese, pepperoni, green peppers, olives, mushrooms, and sliced tomatoes on them and they also ordered some soft drinks. They chatted happily while eating their pizza which gave off a mood full of happiness. But the mood was ruined when a creepy voice rang out, "Well hello Momoko"

Momoko suddenly froze at the voice who called out her name. She turned her head and was shocked at seeing Sakamoto in front of their table with a crazy smile on his face.

"S-Sakamoto?" Momoko stuttered in a slight whisper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CRAZY CLOWN!?" Nexa yelled angrily at him with a scary aura while looking at him with a murderous glare. Miyako was hiding her face in Riku's shirt while Kaoru and Kyoko were glaring venomously at Sakamoto with scary auras as well telling him to go away.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Momoko" Sakamoto said while he glanced back at Momoko who was clutching onto Kaito's arm.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE MOMOKO-CHAN ALONE OR I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH SO TORTUROUS THAT YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Nexa exclaimed angrily at him with a killer intent in her eyes.

"Hey Momoko, why are you clutching that boy's arm?" Sakamoto said while he tried to ignore Nexa but on the inside, he was nearly freaking out from her threat.

"Because you're scaring her you doofus, now leave her alone and leave or we'll kick you out with our huge boots!" Kyoko said in a threatening voice as she and Kaoru gave him a glare that'll scare the devil himself.

"I ain't leaving until Momoko goes on a date with me" Sakamoto ignored their threats.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Kaito stood up from the table while Momoko hid behind him. "MOMOKO-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE'S DATING ME AND I WANT YOU TO JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE BALLS SO HARD THAT YOU CAN KISS YOUR GRANDCHILDREN GOODBYE SO LEAVE AND IF I CATCH YOU NEAR HER, I'LL KILL YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WON'T HAVE A PEACEFUL DEATH!"

Sakamoto turned ghostly pale from his threats and nodded slowly while sweating and he ran off so quick that he nearly left some dust. Everyone saw the whole thing and began clapping at Kaito.

"Wow, that guy really cares for his girlfriend and he finally kicked that creeper out" a guy said.

"I wish I had a guy that will protect me from someone who wouldn't leave me alone" a girl sighed dreamily.

"That girl is so lucky to date him" another girl said.

"The kid's got guts to threaten that crazy clown" another guy said.

After they were done clapping, they went back to eating and talking with one another. Kaito sat back down at the table and turned to his girlfriend.

"You okay babe, I didn't scare you did I?" Kaito asked Momoko.

"Its alright I'm fine, thank you for getting Sakamoto to leave, I'm glad that you threatened him to leave me alone" Momoko slightly smiled as she hugged Kaito.

"Anything to protect my girlfriend and if he ever comes near you, let me know and I'll kill him" Kaito smiled as he hugged her back.

"At least he's finally gone, I wanted to kill that guy when I first saw him" Nexa said with a slight hint of anger.

"Us too" Kaoru and Kyoko said with anger.

"Its alright Miyako-chan, that mean scary guy is gone" Riku whispered comforting words to Miyako as she released herself from his shirt.

"I was afraid that he was still there" Miyako slightly shivered as Riku put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Just who is that guy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Sakamoto is the class clown at school, he would always pull pranks on all the girls at school including the teachers and he likes Momoko" Kaoru explained.

"He pranked Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru and even tried to prank me and Nexa but we didn't fall for his tricks since they were so stupid" Kyoko said.

"Momoko used to like him before but now she doesn't anymore after he began teasing her with his pranks and we always beat him up if he ever tries to pull a prank on us or come near Momoko" Nexa said as a tic mark appears on her head.

"I guess he is a crazy clown" Naman said.

"Not to mention he has a creepy smile and ugly face" Hiroshi slightly shivered.

Kaito, Riku, and Shiro had their eyes covered by their bangs and a scary dark aura surrounds them.

"Um guys?" Hiroshi and Naman said.

"We're gonna kill that guy!" they whispered threateningly after hearing that Sakamoto pranked their girls.

"Never mind" Hiroshi and Naman sweatdropped.

After finishing their food and calming them down, the gang headed back home and into their rooms to sleep since it was getting late.

"I hate that guy so much" Brick said in anger while laying down on the bed next to Momoko shirtless while wearing only his black pants.

"Why do you hate him Brick-kun?" Momoko asked him while she was wearing a light pink tank top that shows her belly and red shorts that end at her thighs.

"Because he pranked you one time and broke your heart that's why, but I'm glad that you don't like him anymore since you love me" Brick smiled as he hugged her.

"I'm glad too Brick-kun" Momoko blushed as she rested her head on his chest.

"And I'm also glad that I get to sleep next to you and see you wearing your sexy pajamas" Brick smirked as he ran his hand down her curves and thighs to her bottom where he squeezed it.

"Eeeep! Brick!" Momoko squealed while she blushes and got his hand off her bottom.

"You're so cute when you blush" Brick smirked as he gave her a huge kiss while she slightly kisses back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Phantom Thieves**

Final Chapter

It was the day for the Ruffs to move in to their apartment. The boys and their girls were at room 215 and were setting up the furniture and cleaning the mess in the room.

"I can't believe we finally got a room to ourselves!" Hiroshi exclaimed happily.

"Now you guys don't have to sleep in the same room with us anymore at our home" Kyoko said happily.

"Awww but you can always sleep in my room Kyoko-chan~" Hiroshi cooed at her.

"Sh-Shut up you perv!" Kyoko exclaimed as she slightly blushed.

After cleaning up the apartment and moving the furniture, they all crashed on the couch exhausted from the work.

"This was more tiring than the time Shiro and I cleaned the kitchen" Kaoru said.

"I agree with you on that" Shiro said.

"That's because you two had a food fight the day that Miyako cleaned her kitchen before you came inside" Nexa told them.

"And you two will never have food fights ever again or you'll be cleaning the attic" Miyako slightly scolded the greens.

"We won't! Promise!" the greens exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the greens and then a knock was heard at the door.

"I wonder who's at the door?" Riku said.

"Probably Marina or Tommy" Kaito replied. He got up and went over to the door and when he opened it, he slightly gasped.

"C-Can I help you sir?" Kaito slightly stuttered.

Kaito stepped out of the way to show the group who was at the door. At the door stood Jacob and a tall police officer who kinda looks like Jacob. Hiroshi held on to Kyoko in a protective way while glaring at Jacob.

"May we help you 3 gentlemen?" Naman asked.

"Yes I'm Jacob's father and I was informed by one of my police officers that my son was in an insolate behavior toward one of your friends and I would like to apologize for his irrational behavior" Jacob's father said as he bowed down to show he apologized.

"We'll accept the apology if your son apologizes to our friend first, sir" Nexa told him.

"I think that's fair, Jacob, go apologize to that young lady you bothered" Jacob's father commanded his son as Jacob went over to Kyoko and bowed down his head.

"I'm sorry that I flirted with you and I shouldn't have done that toward you since it violates my police code and you can press charges against me for harassing you and I'll pay the consequences" Jacob said as he gritted his teeth.

"I guess I'll accept your apology and I won't press charges but don't ever come near me or my friends and boyfriend, got it?" Kyoko told him.

"G-Got it" Jacob said as he went back to his father.

"Once again, I'm deeply sorry for what my son and I'll make sure that he never bothers you again. We'll both be leaving now and sorry for bothering you. Have a good day gentlemen and ladies" Jacob's father said as he grabbed Jacob's hand and went downstairs with him.

"Well that was surprising" Momoko said.

"You got that right" Kaito said.

"Hey guys, today's Thursday right?" Nexa said.

"Um I think so, why do you ask?" Kaoru said.

"Aren't your families coming home today at 6:00 p.m.?" Nexa said.

"WHAT!" the girls except Nexa exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!?"

"I thought you girls knew!" Nexa shot back.

The girls looked at the clock and it read 3:00 p.m.

"We better get home and clean the house before they come back and fast!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"AGREED! WE HAVE TO GO NOW BOYS LOVE YOU!" the girls exclaimed as they kissed their boyfriends and ran out the door toward their home.

"They sure can be cute whenever they panic" Shiro chuckled.

"We agree" the boys except Shiro chuckled slightly.

After all the events they went through, the Phantom Thieves were no more and they began to be like ordinary citizens and they even managed to get some decent jobs to help them pay for their rent even the girls helped them and they all lived a happy life now.

The End


End file.
